Play of the Ponymon's Star
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and his Pokémon find themselves at Canterlot High as the school's about to perform a play. They enroll to see what the school has to offer with surprises around.
1. Canterlot's New Arrival

_Disclaimer: No Ownership of Pokémon or My Little Pony._

* * *

 _ **Play of the Ponymon's Star**_

 _Chapter 1: Canterlot's New Arrivals_

* * *

High noon… lunchtime for young people within a high school. Students gathered meals for lunch. Everyone ate, preparing for the afternoon. However, more than food was discussed. "So get this, everyone!" a puffy pink girl with pink hair started. She wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and shoulders and a heart printed. Her violet skirt had balloons printed as well as wore blue boots. She joined a table with six other girls and a violet dog with spots of green fur. "Canterlot has announced that we'll be doing a school play! Isn't this exciting?!" To a blond with tangerine skin and wearing a cowboy hat, the news wasn't as exciting as the pink girl made it out to be. She wore a green and white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a denim skirt. She also wore brown boots with apples displayed.

"You mean to tell us that you finally got the news, Pinkie?" she mulled. "It's not that I'm not looking forward to it, but we don't know what the play will be." The other five sided with the blond on the explanation.

"Applejack's got a point," the violet-haired ponytail teen with glasses agreed. She had violet skin while wearing a matching school uniform while her hair had a pink streak within. "Though, the idea of a play's a great way to work together." Pinkie dashed in place, eager to help out with the play.

"I wonder what it's gonna be?!" she cheered. "Is it Romeo & Juliet? That's a classic!"

"Get real, Pinkie!" scoffed a redhead/blond mix. She wore a black leather jacket over a dark violet blouse and violet/orange skirt. She had black and violet boots as well. "That's a cliché! Romeo & Juliet cannot be it. Besides, the two leads die by stabbing themselves!" Pinkie irked to the ending.

"They die?! They don't get married?!" The violet-haired sighed to Pinkie's freak out.

"Did you ONCE read the poem from William Shakespeare?" she questioned. "Or any of his work?" Pinkie blinked to the name.

"That name…" Applejack sighed to Pinkie's inability to recall. "Sorry, Twilight… the name just doesn't ring bells with me." There was a dark blue-haired girl with white skin. Her curled hair extended to her waist. She wore a sky blue t-shirt and a violet skirt and boots. Diamonds were her decal on her skirt.

"If I may suggest, one that can work is Beauty & the Beast," she offered. "Picture dancing with a real beast of a young man on stage…" She pranced around before nearly colliding with a rainbow-colored-haired teen wearing a blue short sleeve jacket over a white t-shirt. Her sky blue skin barely flinched with the blue-haired girl nearly colliding with her. She wore a magenta/white skirt over black biker shorts and blue boots.

"Easy there, Rarity!" she warned. Rarity stopped inches before meeting the new girl.

"Relax, Rainbow Dash. Didn't you hear the news?"

"Of course I did. In fact, I have a couple ideas on what they may be." The other girls grew interested to Rainbow's ideas.

"Let's hear what you have in mind," Applejack wondered.

"Okay… The Longest Yard!" The others froze in thought to the idea. Rainbow's suggestion fell apart. "I take that as a no… Sis, Boom, Bah!?" The others shook no to the other idea. The redhead thought back to Pinkie's idea.

"I'm gonna guess on another of Shakespeare's poems," she studied. "I think we can do A Midsummer Night's Dream." The girls liked the suggestion.

"For a second, Sunset," voiced another pink-haired girl. "I thought you'd bring up Hamlet." She wore a white tank top and a green skirt with pink and white linens. The skirt had butterflies printed. She also wore green boots.

"Don't get me wrong, Fluttershy," Sunset understood. "I did read Shakespeare's poems but A Midsummer Night's Dream doesn't involve people laying in blood. In fact, it's actually pretty funny, romantic and charming." She dove onto their table and acted faint with a swooning sigh. "Just lying in the grass between the trees…"

"Slow down, Sunset!" urged the dog. The girls turned to the dog who jumped on Twilight's lap then got its paws on the table to see the redhead. "I'm not into how plays go but I think we could do The Wizard of Oz." Rarity gave the dog a stern glare. "What? Don't like it?" Pinkie wasn't sure about the dog's idea.

"I'd say that's more a cliché than Romeo & Juliet, Spike," she shrugged. "Let's wait until tomorrow. Whatever the play is, we'll see about the characters and their actions."

"So would I," Rarity agreed. "If not Beauty & the Beast, perhaps Cinderella?" The girls began to realize Rarity's intention.

"Sounds like someone wants the starring role," Applejack debunked. Rarity gawked to the assumption.

"Don't be naive, Applejack!" she snapped. Another blue-skinned girl with white hair and added silver-blue streaks agreed with Rarity about the assumption.

"For sure, country bumpkin!" she snapped. She wore a blue jacket and violet skirt. Her boots were violet-blue with violet toes. "I, the great and powerful Trixie, would be better suited for the leading female role over her! Say, Sleeping Beauty?" Sunset groaned to Trixie's brazen claim as she rolled off the table.

"Seriously, Canterlot High doesn't revolve around you, Trixie," she snapped. Trixie became upset at Sunset's rebuttal.

"The nerve! What gives you that ridiculous claim?! You're just jealous that I have more talent in my hand than you'll have on your person!" Sunset's friends stood up and faced Trixie to warn her.

"This is why you don't have any friends, let alone a chance to lead in the play," Twilight advised. Trixie growled before walking off in a tiff.

"Just you wait! The wrath of the greatest and powerfulest Trixie will rule the day!" Her words shouted, Trixie sauntered off.

"She insists on using a word that doesn't exist?" moaned Sunset.

"She can be a lost cause at times," Applejack shrugged.

"Nothing we can do for her," Twilight sighed. Sunset looked out to the window. There, on top of a cliff overlooking Canterlot, a silhouette emerged. This fixated Sunset to walk to the window.

"What's that?" she spoke. The other girls heard Sunset and followed her to the window.

"Sunset, you see something?" asked Rainbow. All came out to see the silhouette with what seemed like long horns growing from the shadowy figure.

"Are we gonna have the devil visit?" gulped Pinkie. "I hope not!" The silhouette turned and began to journey when it lost balance and fell off the side of the cliff, one silhouette becoming three. Those watching gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" cried Sunset. She began to bolt out of the school, dashing with as much speed as her legs could move with other students following. When they arrived, Sunset saw a raven-haired boy in a blue-white short-sleeve jacket and black jeans. He was on his face, unconscious. He didn't come alone. One was a large yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail. The other was a white otter with blue fur for his torso and abdomen that also had a seashell on it. Both creatures stood side-by-side, watching over the fallen boy.

"What in Canterlot!" gawked Applejack. The mouse squeaked in anger, warning everyone to back away but the otter seemed startled to the size of the crowd gathering. The first girls gushed in awe at the two creatures.

"Adorable!" they cheered. The mouse didn't react but the otter gasped to the compliment and blushed. The mouse saw the otter's admired face, not happy. It squeaked with static emerging from its cheeks. The otter irked from the mouse's snap and soon became defensive again. Pinkie snagged the mouse to hug.

"Aren't you the cutest mouse I've ever seen!" she cooed, trying to ease it. The mouse didn't like Pinkie squeezing it and unleashed a blast of electricity. Pinkie screeched in pain from the shock. The mouse stopped firing the electricity to let itself down, Pinkie burnt and stunned. "That's shocking…" The pain caused her to collapse. The mouse returned to the otter's side in guarding the downed boy.

"First time I've seen a mouse emit electricity," Twilight awed. She turned to Fluttershy with an idea. "Fluttershy, see if you can make any headway with these two." Fluttershy gawked to Twilight's request.

"Are you sure?" she muttered.

"You're the only one of us who can understand animals," Rarity offered. "We'll get some people to carry him to the nurse's office." Fluttershy had to rely on her friends for the health of the boy. She knelt to the two, the mouse not wanting anyone approaching him.

"I understand that you're willing to protect him," she started. "But he could be in real trouble if we don't treat his injuries." The mouse and otter gulped at the thought of the boy in trouble. It squeaked in deep concern for the boy. "There's a nurse's office we can take him to get rest." The otter whimpered to the offer. "No one will come near him while he's still hurt." Sunset came to the boy's side, thinking Fluttershy gained their trust.

"Let's make sure he's breathing, first off," she insisted as she reached the boy's body. "Rarity will bring carriers out here soon." She turned the boy over and soon became glued to his young face. The young nose, the zigzag marks under his eyes. "Oh my…" Fluttershy gawked to the sight of the boy as well.

"Oh dear…" she hushed. Sunset nodded as she touched his face. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow.

* * *

 _(Visions of boy)_

 _Sunset began to see the boy in a different wardrobe than his current outfit: a blue sweat-tee over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked to the mouse. "Okay to keep going, Pikachu?" he asked. The mouse squeaked, determined as they faced a young raven-haired woman who seemed stunned. She wore a blue school dress with a short skirt and pink stockings. She also wore blue slippers._

" _What?" she gasped._

" _Roxanne… the tougher the battle… that just means the harder we fight. We're just getting started." Another image had the boy flying out of a castle at the sea. In a veil of light, the boy flew and chased a large pirate in red with a long beard. "Hey, Phantom! I'm taking Manaphy back!"_

" _You are?" the pirate scoffed. "Let's see you try!" The boy swam through in the veil, gathering schools of marine life. Surfacing near Phantom, it wrestled a blue watery creature with stubby limbs._

" _I gotcha!" The boy flew away from Phantom before the vision changed._

* * *

Sunset removed her hand and her eyes reverted. The mouse and otter blinked as Rarity returned with two young men. One was a blue-haired young man in a black jacket and jeans. The other was a green-haired young man wearing a black vest over a red t-shirt and bell-bottom jeans. He wore a black beanie hat and a pin with a green triangle made of stretched arrows. Sunset's head shook. "What did you see, Sunset?" asked Twilight.

"His past," Sunset started. "He's… a hero." Rainbow and Applejack gawked to who the boy was.

"A hero?" repeated the blond. Rarity doubled over in need of air.

"I got Flash and Sandalwood!" she gasped. "They'll carry him." The blue-haired reached the boy first with a backboard.

"This is him?" he asked.

"Thank you, Flash," Sunset praised. "It's him." Sunset helped lift the boy's side to put the backboard underneath him. Flash and Twilight helped position the backboard before Sunset lowered him as Pinkie found the boy's red baseball cap with a pair of blue circles as its logo.

"Flash, you good?" asked Sandalwood. Flash nodded before they lifted and carried the boy back to the school. Sunset watched helplessly to the boy escorted to the nurse's office.

"Sunset?" spoke Fluttershy. Sunset turned to the pink-haired girl holding the otter with the mouse on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Sunset turned back to Canterlot High.

"I don't know…" she shuttered. "What am I feeling?" The mouse wondered to Sunset's blip. What could they know about the boy and the creatures he brought?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Mane Introductions

_Chapter 2: Mane Introductions_

* * *

Buzz around Canterlot High about the discovery of the boy, the mouse and the otter became a nuisance around the school. The boy fell off the side of the cliff overlooking the school and brought into the building by Flash and Sandalwood. A lot of the girls became awed to the two little creatures, forgetting about class in session. "That little mouse was _so_ adorable!" one girl proclaimed. "I wish I could've held onto it rather than Pinkie."

"Yeah… and that otter also looked _so_ cute," another girl cooed. "But how about that boy? I mean, I wish he's okay."

"Yeah, he took one heck of a digger falling from the hill," yet another girl agreed. "Still, I wouldn't mind asking him out sometime." The teacher in the room whacked a long ruler onto the desk by the three, causing them to jump.

"Am I boring you in class?" she asked with a scorn. Unfortunately for that teacher, she wasn't alone. Other classes had girls swooning over the unconscious boy. Trixie wasn't immune in knowing about the boy herself.

"Why do those girls get the freedom to watch over that boy who fell from a cliff?" she scowled. "Just because they saw him fall from the cliff and brought him inside doesn't excuse them from class!" She found the door to the nurse's office with a few other girls hanging around. There was a redhead with pale yellow skin and having a pink bow in her hair. She wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and orange boots. Another was a pink/purple-haired girl who looked like a younger Rarity, down to the clothing. One more was a fuchsia-haired girl with tangerine skin. She wore a black short-sleeve hoodie with green shorts and black boots. There were two older girls by them. One was a bleach yellow girl with half her hair pink and other half purple. She wore a white dress with yellow and blue stripes at the skirt and blue dress shoes over white knee-high socks. The other was a sky blue girl who wore a magenta blouse and denim shorts. She had turquoise hair with white tuffs. She also wore magenta boots over orange socks.

"So your sisters helped bring the boys with the weird mouse and otter in?" asked the older pink/purple-haired.

"No, they watched over him while Pinkie tried to hold that mouse, Sweetie Drops," the pink/purple-haired explained. "Still, I never heard of a mouse that shocks people."

"That's for sure," the redhead shuttered. "I'm surprised Pinkie recovered as fast as she got shocked." Trixie reached the three and made her case.

"What are you three doing out of class?!" she confronted. The three by the door turned to Trixie, startled to her appearance.

"Oh!" the fuchsia-haired gasped. "Miss Trixie!" The young woman scoffed to the girl's naming.

"Well?" she scorned. The redhead came forward.

"When we heard our sisters bringing in a boy and some pets, we came to see it for ourselves!" she claimed. "I'm sure Applejack and Rarity can let us see that mouse and otter." The younger pink/purple-haired sided with the redhead.

"Apple Bloom's right," she backed. "We wanted to see if they can let us take care of those pets while they watch over that boy." Trixie wasn't believing the claims for a minute.

"I've heard better excuses from Rarity and that's after I asked her to make a skirt for my elementary school dance!" she nagged. The turquoise-haired girl stepped forward, shielding the younger ones from Trixie's yelling.

"Back off, Trixie," she warned. "You're just as curious about the boy as well, right?" Trixie wasn't concerned about someone who just appeared.

"It's not the boy that's brought me here, Lyra!" she snapped. "It's the girls who are skipping class!" Inside the nurse's office, the mouse heard the commotion and focused on the door. Rainbow came to see the noise and found the girls arguing.

"Can I help any of you?" she scoffed. All turned to see Rainbow with the fuchsia-haired becoming excited.

"It's Rainbow Dash!" she cheered. Rainbow sighed to the cheering girl.

"Scootaloo, you and your Crusaders aren't skipping class to see us," she called the excited girl. "Is that right?" Scootaloo giggled nervously to the claim. Trixie wasn't as cheerful.

"Look who's talking," she snarled. "You and those friends of yours aren't in class! What makes that boy with the creatures more important than your grades?!" Rainbow sighed again to Trixie.

"Look, we don't know who he is and we'd rather keep the mouse and otter from prying eyes… especially from all of you," she warned. Scootaloo and the two other girls groaned to the denial.

"Can't we see Applejack or Rarity?" the redhead asked.

"Sorry, Apple Bloom," Rainbow denied. "You and Sweetie Belle will have to wait until the school day's over." Lyra and Sweetie Drops came forward, knowing what lengths Rainbow and those in the nurse's office needed to go in protecting the boy and the animals.

"We apologize, Rainbow," Lyra conceded. "We'll escort everyone back to their class." Trixie gawked to how quickly the older ones surrendered.

"Just like that?" she irked. Finally, she shrugged in surrender. "Well, that's one way to disperse a crowd…" She turned to Rainbow, still occupying the doorway. "Don't think Principal Celestia's gonna let this go in your favor. She'll advise some discipline to you and your cohorts! Mark! My! Words!" Trixie stormed off as the mouse came to the door to see the occasion. Rainbow saw the otter.

"Don't worry about them," she assured. "Just more people interested with the boy." The otter, by Rarity's leg, rubbed its head to the claim. Applejack came to Rainbow after seeing her by the door.

"Was that Apple Bloom and her friends?" she asked.

"Not just them…" she clarified. "Lyra, Sweetie Drops and… TRIXIE came by. That's like the tenth girl who wants to see him or the mouse… or even that!" The otter growled at the retort. Fluttershy heard the otter and came to clarify its anger with the mouse in her arms

"The otter's upset that you called him… that," she briefed. She knelt to the otter. "I'm sorry, but we still don't know what to call you. Now don't worry. We want to as soon as your owner wakes up." The otter and mouse felt helpless to their owner's unconsciousness.

"I know I told them not to worry until Rarity and I got home to explain what happened," Applejack murmured. "Probably invite Scootaloo to one of our homes." Twilight and Sunset stood in front of the boy's body in the bed, head wrapped in bandages with an ice pack taped on.

"All we did was see him and he falls to the ground," Twilight summarized. "I do wish he'll be fine." Rainbow had concern about the boy's condition.

"I would like to see him get up soon," she wished. "If not, I think we'll need to call for an ambulance. That wasn't a small fall and a heck of a landing onto his noggin." No one noticed Pinkie walking close to the boy.

"I know," Sunset muttered. Fluttershy had a question to the first to touch the boy.

"Sunset, you made contact with him," she remembered. "Did you see into his mind? You said that he's a hero." Sunset recalled the vision after making contact.

"I did," she started. "First, it was him taking on some chick named Roxanne…" That's when she turned to the mouse in Fluttershy's arms and remember a name. "I heard him ask, 'Ready to keep going, Pikachu?' and you replied!" The mouse squeaked happily to the memory.

"So your name is Pikachu?" guessed Fluttershy. Pikachu squeaked more about it.

"Well, that's one needle in the haystack found," Applejack giggled. "I'm not sure about the otter, though." Twilight nodded as she darted back to the otter.

"We'll wait until the boy's awake to find out," she informed. Pinkie studied the boy's face, almost loving the face as he slept to recover.

"We may not know his name," she recalled. "But we can conclude that he's got a cute sleeping face!" She leaned down and began kissing his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead… Seeing her kissing the boy's face forced Applejack and Rainbow to pull Pinkie from him.

"Not appropriate, Pinkie!" snapped Rainbow.

"Stop it right now!" roared Applejack. While Pinkie struggled to go after the boy's face again, Sunset reached his and studied the young face for herself.

"He _is_ remarkably handsome," she muttered. "For a hero…" A moment of hesitation for Sunset, she brushed the boy's hair back a little. She began to lean down, her lips aiming for his while puckered up. Just before she made contact, a moan. Sunset stopped, her puckered lips mere inches from his face, as the rest turned to the moan. Pikachu jumped onto the bedside when the boy began to open his eyes. He saw Sunset near his face, then other girls who watched over him.

"Hi there!" greeted Pinkie. "Welcome to Canterlot High!" The boy blinked before jumping out of bed and to the back.

"What the heck!?" he yelped. "What's going on!?" Twilight reached the bed to calm the boy down.

"Let us explain!" she called. "We brought you in after you fell off the cliff nearby." The boy seemed confused.

"Cliff?" he repeated. He then calmed down, hand palming his forehead. "The edge collapsed below me." The information gave the girls on his approach.

"Hey, relax," Applejack eased. "We got you help as soon as we saw it." The boy began to recover when Pikachu and the otter saw him awake and rushed to his side.

"Pikachu!" he cheered. "Oshawott! I'm glad you're okay!" Pikachu and the otter, Oshawott, embraced the boy with hugs. Fluttershy enjoyed the scene.

"Your pets were pretty worried after you fell," she told. "We were also worried. If you didn't wake up, we would've sent you to the hospital." The boy shuttered to the thought.

"I do apologize," he sighed. "Thanks for looking after my Pokémon for me." The girls blinked to the boy's naming of Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Pokémon?" repeated Pinkie. Seeing the confusion, the boy came up with a conclusion, but shook his head.

"Great…" he realized. "It's _not_ the way to Icirrus City." Oshawott moaned apologetically.

"Slow down for a minute," Twilight eased. "We don't know what's going on. We're meeting for the first time." The boy calmed instantly.

"You don't mind if I start introductions?" he asked. The girls allowed him to start. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town." His dashing smile brought a joy to Sunset.

"Adorable and charming!" cheered Pinkie as she leaped onto him before another round of kisses. Applejack and Rainbow yanked Pinkie off Ash once more. Freed to sip some ice cold water, Sunset started introducing Ash to her friends during a drink.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," she started. She pointed to her friends in alphabetical order. "There's Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle." Ash and the Pokémon nodded to the names.

"Now, you mention this… Icirrus City," Rainbow recalled. "What happened?" Ash took a deep breath but before he could start, the door opened. In came two tall women. One was a pastel-colored-haired woman wearing a tan business suit with matching dress pants. The other was a dark blue-haired wearing a sleeveless purple blouse and dark blue dress pants.

"What's all the commotion about?" the pastel-haired woman questioned. All turned to the two women with gasps except for Ash.

"Principal Celestia!" gawked Sunset. "Vice Principal Luna!" The two reached the bedside to see Ash for themselves.

"So this is the young man that caused the stir a little while ago," the dark blue-haired noticed. "Certainly one I'd possibly consider a son." The pastel-haired nearly doubled over from the figure.

"Sister!" she snapped.

"Join the crowd," Ash sighed. "I've been mistaken before about being someone's son twice." Pikachu and Oshawott snickered to the proclamation, as did Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry," the dark blue-haired apologized. "I couldn't help myself. I'm Luna, Vice Principal of Canterlot High. This is my older sister, Principal Celestia." Ash nodded to meeting those in charge of the school.

"Principal Celestia, Ash was about to tell us how he arrived at Canterlot," Sunset explained.

"Oh, really?" the principal irked. She turned to Ash. "Let's hear it." Ash nodded before starting.

"Iris, Cilan, myself and our Pokémon were on our way to Icirrus City after we escaped from a Durant colony," he started.

"Is that another, uh… Pokémon?" asked Twilight.

"It is. I'll show you on my PokéDex in my pocket." Rainbow heard Ash and reached in his jacket that was removed. She pulled out a gray hand-held device with what seemed to be a red ball decal that had a white button.

"You talking about this?" she asked. She pressed two red buttons on the side. It activated a screen to appear from behind the other screen. "Whoa…" She aimed the device at Pikachu, the screen showing the mouse appearing at the top. The bottom had statistics.

PIKACHU – HT: 1' 4" - WT: 13.2 LBS. - TYPE: ELECTRIC – ABILITY: STATIC

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon," it computed. "Pikachu will share its electricity with other Pikachu that are in need of a jump start." Rainbow seemed interested with the detail.

"Looks like Pikachu's got some juice to share," she said. Pikachu squeaked, scoffing to Rainbow's claim.

"Pikachu says he uses the 'juice' in battle or jump-starting anything that runs on electricity," Fluttershy translated.

"That's still pretty potent if true," Applejack gulped. "Any who, you're on your way to Icirrus City - who knows where that's at – and what?"

"We stopped at a clearing for something to eat," Ash continued. "We didn't think it was that far to Icirrus City. As we set up, I began picturing myself facing those I met in Unova in the Pokémon League. Iris bopped me in the head for that and called me 'a little kid' because of that thought process, even adding that I don't deserve a girlfriend. She gave me a bad headache." Pinkie became upset at the nag from a friend of Ash's.

"What's her deal!?" she snapped. "She can't tell you what to do!"

"Agreed…" Sunset nodded. "If we meet this Iris, I'll give her more than a good talking to." Ash shuttered to Sunset's threats. He did continue.

"While Cilan was fixing us a meal," he resumed. "Oshawott escaped his Pokéball and wandered off. Pikachu and I gave chase. Half an hour later, we found my escapee at a huge tree. The roots from it made a tunnel that for the three of us thought it was a cave. Turns out, it's a blessing in disguise. A nasty storm arrived and we all took shelter. We weren't sure if the storm would settle. We waited for sometime before we entered the tunnel. It was longer than anything we thought. It felt like another half an hour passed when we found the other side. I believed we found a shortcut to Icirrus City when what it was is here. Also, it stopped raining." The girls looked confused.

"We haven't had rain for a week now," Celestia pointed out. "So, it was raining there but you thought the storm let up?" Ash nodded. Fluttershy lifted Oshawott with a rather stern face.

"See?" she warned. "You brought Ash here because you didn't want to stay in one place, you naughty otter!" Oshawott wondered how it's the Pokémon's fault. Celestia had a conclusion in mind.

"So let me guess," the principal started. "You wanted to come to Canterlot High to get directions to this Icirrus City?" Ash nodded to Celestia's guess.

"That's when the ground gave way and I fell," he concluded. "Next thing I knew, I had Sunset ready to treat me like Sleeping Beauty." Celestia, Luna and Twilight laughed to that.

"Funny enough, the school's gonna be doing a play in a few weeks," Luna announced.

"Still, we're actually blessed to have someone from a different world visit us," Twilight awed. "This school's one of the friendliest you'll come across." Ash smiled.

"Knowing where I am, I bet there's no Pokémon Center around," he moaned. "Maybe I'll go to a nearby wood to sleep-"

"That's not an answer!" the principal refused. Ash turned to Celestia and Luna about the denial.

"We'll give you a place to stay tonight," Luna offered. Ash smiled, appreciating the idea.

"Look, I didn't come to give you guys trouble," he tried to back away. "I just found myself here instead of with my friends."

"No, no trouble at all!" shook Celestia. "It's supposed to get chilly tonight and we don't want anyone catching a cold." Hearing the weather report, Ash realized the sisters were caring.

"Okay, you win," he surrendered. He grabbed a red/white ball from his belt and pointed to Oshawott held by Fluttershy. "Who knows how long we'll be here but it's your fault we're getting this much attention. Return!" Oshawott felt he had been scolded. A red beam tagged the otter before it turned to light itself. It shot back to the ball before shrinking. This startled Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Is Oshawott okay?" asked the pink-haired.

"He's fine," Ash insisted. "See, Pokémon are normally captured using Pokéballs like this. That way, they're out of harm's way when they need rest and are able to carry Pokémon that weigh a lot like Snorlax."

"I get it!" snapped Twilight. "Like a storage device for computers!" Ash gulped to the comparison.

"I guess that's one way to look at it," he shrugged. Fluttershy turned to Pikachu in concern.

"Does Pikachu have one of those… Pokéballs as well?" she asked.

"He does, but Pikachu doesn't want to be in one," he claimed. "I've tried but he refuses." Sunset picked Pikachu up and petted him.

"Someone doesn't want to be leashed," she joked. Pikachu laughed to her word. Twilight came to Ash with a request.

"Is it okay if I borrow this?" she asked. "I'd like to further study what kind of Pokémon are there. I'll make sure it's charged before I give it back." Ash smiled to the offer.

"Sure, it's not a problem," he allowed.

"Thanks! I'll return it tomorrow." The school bells rang. Every student and teacher came out of their classes and the school for various places like homes or fast food restaurants. Before the girls that found Ash left themselves, they joined him, Pikachu, Celestia and Luna as they prepared to leave via car.

"Now you girls don't need to worry," Celestia assured. "We'll make sure Ash and his creatures are safe and secured."

"Thanks for helping out, Principal Celestia," Sunset praised.

"Bye-bye, Pikachu!" waived Pinkie. "See ya later, Ash!" The trainer nodded before Celestia pressed the gas pedal. She drove the car out of the parking lot and down the road. As they watched the women take Ash away, Sunset looked at her hand, the one that held Ash's head before he woke.

"I was… there," she hushed. Twilight noticed Sunset's glare at her hand.

"Sunset, what's up?" she called out. Sunset didn't hear Twilight. Her mind was on Ash. His face, his smile, his care for his Pokémon… the vision she watched.

' _I… I think I've… met my Romeo!'_ she thought before she gently slapped her forehead with the back of her hand, knocking her over. Rainbow and Twilight caught her descent.

"Sunset!" they shouted. Her hand still on her head during the collapse, Sunset's cheeks shared the same color as the sun during… sunset.

"Call me… Juliet," she sighed with a bright smile, eyes still closed. "Romeo, Romeo… Oh, wherefore art thou, Romeo…?" Hearing the line, Rarity rolled her eyes.

"I thought we agreed that Romeo & Juliet wasn't the play!" she nagged. "And besides… THAT'S NOT HOW THE LINE GOES!" Fluttershy observed Sunset's behavior closely.

"I don't think that's the problem," she studied. "I believe… Sunset's fallen in love." The girls gawked to the assumption about Sunset's emotion.

"Sunset… and Ash?" simplified Applejack. She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong… I mean, it wasn't that long ago that Sunset broke ties with Flash Sentry."

"And Ash is rather awesome and I bet he's got more Pokémon he can show us," Rainbow added. "But I think to fall in love with him is a bit too soon. We don't know if he'll be around for long." Pinkie heard the discussion and had an idea.

"I know!" she shouted. "We can have him hang around and see the play we're gonna do!" The others laughed at Pinkie's suggestion.

"Appreciate the thought!" chuckled Rainbow. That night, Celestia, Luna and Ash discussed about the play. Hearing the name, Ash blinked.

"The play's based on that movie?" he gawked. "I've never heard of that, let alone the series."

"I figure," Celestia shrugged. "I bet the movies you've seen had Pokémon involved, right?" Ash nodded, thinking back to movies he's seen.

"I remember seeing an action movie: Dirty Herdier," he listed. "And a sci-fi one that I know won a Golden Growlithe Award for Best Picture the year it released: The Empoleon Strikes Back. I wish I had my PokéDex to show you."

"Hey, don't worry," Luna assured. "Though I do like the Star Wars point: Empoleon instead of Empire." Pikachu giggled to the differences.

"Anyway, I want to introduce you and your Pokémon to Canterlot High," Celestia suggested. "I know the seven girls who helped bring you in have high interest in you. I want to ease tension between your Pokémon and the student body." Ash nodded to the offer.

"Okay!" he accepted. "Besides, I know that I'm going after my seventh Gym Badge, but I want some time away from Iris and her whole 'Little Kid' rants." Hearing that, Luna patted Ash on the back.

"I highly doubt that's you," she eased. Sometime later, Ash and Pikachu fell asleep on a large couch. Ash had a rainbow-quilted blanket while Pikachu slept on top of his stomach. Celestia and Luna saw the two fast asleep. "Seeing his sleeping face, I don't wanna let him go." Celestia petted Pikachu. He let out a cute, quiet squeal.

"Him?" she joked. Luna backhanded a slap to Celestia's hip. "Kidding!"

"Sis, what am I gonna do with you sometimes?" Celestia ignored Luna's groan and faced Ash. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Celestia turned to the younger sibling.

"Maybe… Seeing him, I'm starting to wish for a bigger family… be a wife, a mother…"

"Now you know… When he goes back… When we decide to let him go back… We'll miss him and Pikachu." Luna leaned down and kissed Ash on the cheek. Celestia followed with a kiss to the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ash," she whispered. The sisters left Ash to sleep. To them, time away from Iris would help their lives. What play could they see?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. New Colt in Canterlot

_Chapter 3: New Colt of Canterlot_

* * *

DEAR PRINCESS TWILIGHT-

WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE DAY. FIRST, WE LEARN OF A PLAY WE'RE DOING AT CANTERLOT HIGH. THEN JUST AS WE STARTED TO HAVE LUNCH, A YOUNG MAN NAMED ASH FELL OFF THE CLIFF NEARBY THE CAMPUS. THE MANE 7 - YES, YOUR COUNTERPART'S A PART OF US NOW – HELPED TREAT HIM… BUT THE SIGHT OF HIS SINCERE SMILE, HIS WILD BLACK HAIR, THOSE MILK CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES… SUDDENLY, MY RELATIONSHIP WITH FLASH SENTRY IS OVER. I'D RATHER HAVE YOU TAKE HIM TO YOUR KINGDOM. MAYBE SOMEDAY, I'LL BRING HIM OVER TO EQUESTRIA TO SHOW YOU, PIKACHU, OSHAWOTT AND WHATEVER ELSE HE BROUGHT FROM HIS WORLD. I'M SURE THE POKÉMON WOULD HAVE A GREAT TIME AS WELL. WELL, TOMORROW, WE'LL PROBABLY GET TO LEARN ABOUT THE PLAY. WE'RE ALL GUESSING FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND TO TITANIC TO EVEN HELLO, DOLLY. I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT IT TOMORROW.

-SINCERELY, SUNSET SHIMMER.

Those words were written by Sunset in a book. She closed the hard cover with her cheeks blushing. She hoped to see Ash tomorrow. Meanwhile, Twilight looked through Ash's PokéDex to see the Pokémon. "Umbreon is adorable!" she squealed seeing a black fox with gold rings on its legs and ears. "Oh, I wish I had one!" Her cheer woke Spike on her bed.

"Jeez, Twilight," he groaned. "How long are you gonna skim through that?" Twilight looked to her puppy with a question of her own.

"Well, where were you when we brought Ash to the Nurse's Office after he fell?" she pointed out. Spike gulped, shying away from the talk.

"I thought lunch ended and ate the rest of your food!" he tried to explain. Twilight wasn't satisfied.

"And afterwards?" she further grilled.

"I waited for you in the cafeteria!" argued Spike. "When you didn't return, I went searching for you and found you after school." Twilight wasn't impressed with the argument.

"Maybe I should just replace you with this!" she warned as she showed the Umbreon to Spike.

"Uh huh…" he doubted. "I bet it's not as understanding as I am." Twilight shook her head to Spike's belief. The next morning, students gathered in the auditorium, along with teachers and other faculty members. Discussions about the play continued.

"I think Les Misérables would be great to do," one student suggested. "After all, who wouldn't want that?"

"Well, whatever it is," another student shrugged. "I'm gonna try it out. Who knows, maybe West Side Story?" With the students gathered, Celestia and Luna stepped to the podium. The principal turned the mic on the podium on.

"Students of Canterlot High, Vice Principal Luna and I thank you for coming today to the auditorium," she praised. "As all of you are aware, we had an incident where a young man and his pets found the school and were brought in by some of our students. Today, not only will I announce the title for our play but introduce all of you to the newest Wonder Colt and his partner." She turned to Luna who nodded before turning to Ash. He briefly gasped, knowing he and Pikachu were coming onto the stage.

"Wonder Colts, we present to you… Ash Ketchum!" the Vice Principal sounded. Ash emerged from behind the furled curtain and appeared in front of the hundreds of students. The girls cheered at seeing Ash alert. He revealed a glint of a smile, driving excitement to a lot of the girls.

"Ash came from a different world than our own, even though he's as human as the rest of us," Celestia continued. "Of course, we can't forget about his partner." Looking to the side, Celestia waived Pikachu who raced pass Ash and leaped onto the podium. "This is Pikachu. He's a Pokémon that can electrocute anyone so be nice to him and his others." Buzz surrounded the students about Ash's other Pokémon like Oshawott. Pikachu squeaked, praising the kids who helped Ash out. Ash jumped to the ground where he met the student body. Flash and Sandalwood came by to see him.

"So you're Ash, huh?" recalled Sandalwood. "Name's Sandalwood. By me is Flash Sentry."

"We're the ones who brought you in after your collapse," Flash explained.

"Thanks, you two," Ash praised while shaking their hands. Twilight came forward with Spike by her side.

"You can't go home before I gave this back to you," she briefed as she handed the PokéDex back to Ash. He placed it back in his pocket. "That Umbreon that you had in there… I so want it!" Ash laughed, humored by Twilight's wish.

"You may be lucky to get an Eevee, first," he pointed out. Twilight giggled to the detail. Unbeknownst, Trixie sneaked from behind Ash.

"So you're the star of the show now?" she assumed. "I'll admit, you do have a curious charm about your smile." Ash huffed a snicker.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I'm just trying to be friendly to anyone I can."

"Obviously," Trixie scoffed before grabbing Pikachu.

"Careful!" warned Ash. Trixie studied the Pokémon.

"I don't see what's so remarkable about this rodent," she mulled. "If I needed something fuzzy to cuddle with, I'd be better off with Twilight's puppy, not something that can crawl up your skirt as you sleep." The girls became irate at Trixie's word about Pikachu.

"How dare you go off on such a cutie!" one girl shouted.

"Pikachu wouldn't hurt any of us!" another girl snapped.

"Apologize, right now, Trixie!" a third yelled. Sunset helped pull Ash and Pikachu from Trixie.

"She's not exactly the girl you want to get tangled with," she warned as she hugged Ash. "I'm so glad you and Pikachu are staying!"

"We're all glad!" cheered Pinkie. "I can't wait to have fun with you!"

"We all would!" added Applejack. "Including a couple of our sisters." Pikachu became excited. Ash spotted Twilight once more.

"Twilight, who's this dog that… Tricky brought up?" asked Ash. Twilight looked and pointed down to Spike. Ash saw him and knelt down. "I guess you're the one. So much for me bringing in something."

"Hey, I'm actually surprised that it's a rodent everyone enjoys," he barked. Ash and Pikachu blinked to Spike talking.

"And another talking creature?" gulped Ash. Spike pawed up to Ash for a little reassurance.

"Look, I may be a dog able to talk via magic, but I'm not bad," he explained. Ash smiled, willing to trust the new voice. Pinkie seemed eager to know of Ash's other Pokémon.

"We've seen Pikachu and Oshawott," she brought up. "Who else do you have?" Other students grew anxious about what else Ash carried.

"Alright, hold your Horsea," he urged patience. "Let me show you the rest. Come on out!" He threw the five red/white balls up which opened. Out came Oshawott, an orange/black piglet, a green snake with arms and legs, a dark yellow lizard with a round head and teeth sticking out while loose skin hung by the legs, and a yellow insectoid creature with sickle-like leaves for arms and a grass hood for headgear. The girls awed the sight of the other Pokémon, even cooing at the yellow lizard. Applejack saw the piglet and picked it up.

"Aren't you the cutest little piggy I've ever seen," she cooed as she rubbed cheeks with the piglet. It oinked to the compliment. "Ash, who's this?"

"He's Tepig," Ash named. "I found him after his original trainer abandoned him." Plenty of girls enjoyed the Pokémon that came out. "Allow me to introduce my Pokémon: You've seen Pikachu and Oshawott. I also have Tepig in Applejack's arms, the one with the molting skin is Scraggy, the bug with the headgear is Leavanny and the little snake is Snivy." The Pokémon greeted Canterlot's students with some getting admired. They petted, shook hand and paw, and even saw Leavanny sew a tear on a girl's skirt it noticed. Rarity gawked to the precision of the stitching.

"A Pokémon that can fix clothes?" she gulped. Leavanny bowed to the question. Rarity became awed to the Pokémon. After meeting the Pokémon, Celestia had an announcement.

"If I can have your attention, please?" she spoke up. "Now I have a request: I will assign someone to guide Ash around Canterlot High so that he can adjust-" Girls instantly volunteered with volume to the request!

"Me!" they shouted. "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Celestia sighed before making a decision.

"I'm choosing… Rarity for the job!" she decided. Rarity gawked to being chosen while Leavanny had her back. The other girls moaned, crying due to the principal's choice.

"Me?" she gulped. "Are you sure, Principal Celestia?"

"I insist," Celestia obliged. "By the way, the play Canterlot High students will be… Raiders of the Lost Ark!" The crowd cheered to the name of the play. Applejack came to Ash with Tepig sleeping in her arms.

"Hey, Ash!" she called. Ash turned to see his piglet asleep. "You don't mind if I hold Tepig while Rarity gives you a tour?" Ash smirked to the scene.

"Sure…" Rarity tapped Ash to follow. They and Pikachu toured the hallways.

"Canterlot High School, or CHS, is one of the largest in the country," Rarity began. "Long before Principal Celestia and Vice Principal took over, we had Principal Potts. She's a kind principal but when she retired, she elected the sisters to run CHS."

"I'm kinda surprised that Potts chose the sisters," Ash awed.

"Don't be," Rarity assured. "Those two have been kind and considerate to the five of us." Ash did a double take on her information.

"Five?" he repeated. "But you're with six others when I woke!"

"Yes, well… It _was_ five before Sunset and Twilight – now I'm not sure which one – Well, they became friends as well," Rarity clarified. They entered the Gymnasium. "Here, you'll expect to find many rooms similar to other schools like the Gym."

"Not the same Gyms that my Pokémon and I battle in," Ash studied. Rarity blinked and turned to the two.

"Beg pardon?" she wondered. Ash pulled out a case and opened it. Inside were six pins with different decorations. One had three diamonds on it of blue, red and green; one looked like the spine of a purple book; one was a cluster of green; one looked like a lightning bolt with an orange headpiece; one looked like a brown stand split diagonally and one more looked like the head of a blue bird with a huge crest.

"These are what my Pokémon and I earned so far," he explained. "They're Gym Badges. You earn one by defeating the Gym Leader. When you get at least eight badges, you can compete in the Pokémon League." Rarity seemed interested to Ash's journey.

"I see…" she started to understand. They moved on, showing different classrooms and the library. "I'm sure libraries are part of the norm in schools. You may find Twilight here or in a science lab." They entered a music room next. "Most of the time, this is where we hang out." Ash viewed the instruments, growing interest to how they play.

"I'd like to see you perform at sometime," Ash wished. Pikachu squeaked, also interested.

"Maybe we will," she promised. As they continued down the hallway, they found Sunset confronted by three gruff young men. One was a gray-haired with enormously huge arms. He wore a red vest over a white shirt. Another was a redhead and built with a lot of muscle over his body. He wore a gray vest over a lime green shirt. The last was a short man with curly raven hair. He wore a gray vest over a white shirt while donning red trousers while the other two had denim. All three wore collars with a diamond.

"I see that some of your crudeness is still a part of you, Sunset," the bald one sneered.

"Couldn't you Diamond Dogs mind your own business?" mulled Sunset.

"You're the one who should be minding your own business!" the redhead man growled. Sunset turned to Ash who stood in front of her after reaching..

"It's okay, Ash," she reassured. "These Diamond Dogs are my problem anyway." The smallest one recognized Ash from earlier.

"Rover!" he gasped. "It's the new runt!" The gray-haired heard the small man and looked at the new boy.

"So you're the one who took a dive off the cliff," he scowled. "I'm surprised you're willing to defend a bad girl like her."

"It's like Rover said, kid!" the small man nagged. "It's not worth your time!" Rarity came to Ash's ear to whisper.

"Those three are known as the Diamond Dogs," she warned. "They're bullies and normally won't listen to what anyone else says." Ash nodded with an idea.

"You three should back away," he warned while stepping up. "Otherwise…" He put his fists up in a boxing stance, even throwing a few practice punches in rapid fashion. The three chuckled.

"Does da wittle boy wanna box?" the redhead scoffed. In one swift motion, Ash threw a right cross which stopped a mere inch from the redhead's face. A brush of wind combed his hair. The Diamond Dogs looked on, stunned. That's when Ash cricked his neck with a furrowed brow.

"He's serious!" gulped Rover before tripping his own feet.

"And he can hurt me!" the small one shrieked before running off. With the Diamond Dogs gone, Ash turned to Sunset.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," Sunset acknowledged. "I would've been okay without your help." Rarity believed the reason

"I think since you came so close to his lips," she teased. "He's trying to make a move to have one secured." Ash scoffed to the tease.

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt," he clarified. Sunset chuckled to his honesty.

"Okay, I know what you mean," she eased. "How about we get lunch? Besides, auditions are tomorrow for the Raiders play." The bell rang to signal an end to a period.

"I'm sure there will be something for you and Pikachu to enjoy as well," Rarity suggested. Ash agreed and all made it to the cafeteria where Ash sat with the seven girls including Tepig.

"So, how's Canterlot High, Ash?" asked Fluttershy.

"A lot to take in," Ash sighed. "I had no idea high school could be this much fun."

"Well, it does take hard work to get here," Twilight informed.

"That coming from someone who sought to go to Everton before the Friendship Games," Rainbow pointed out. Twilight had a nervous laugh from Rainbow's remark.

"Hey, it was a goal when I was at Crystal Prep before I met you guys and had a change of thought!" she snapped back. Ash chuckled to the discussion when the three little girls entered.

"There's Applejack!" called out Apple Bloom. Applejack and Rarity turned to see the three girls approaching.

"Oh, dear," Rarity gulped. "The Crusaders." Applejack turned to Apple Bloom with Tepig in her arms.

"I suppose you wanted to see him now that he's awake?" guessed Applejack. Apple Bloom gawked to the sight of Tepig.

"It's a baby piggy!" she cooed. She, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also viewed Tepig.

"So adorable!" awed Sweetie Belle. "Can I hold it?" Tepig seemed unsure about being held by the three, which Rarity sided with the Pokémon.

"Now, Sweetie Belle," she spoke up. "You can see that Tepig isn't ready to be held by anyone at this point." The Crusaders blinked to the name.

"What's a… Tepig?" asked Scootaloo. Tepig oinked to the curious trio.

"Who cares!" cheered Apple Bloom. "It's cute! I wanna have one to play with!" Pikachu laughed, seeing Tepig getting attention. However, the laugh soon brought the attention to him. The screams alerted Pikachu to retreat to Ash. The Crusaders circled to Ash with Pikachu on his head.

"What is that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Where did you get it?" wondered Apple Bloom.

"Can we hold it?" requested Scootaloo.

"Can we also have that Tepig?" added Apple Bloom.

"Where are you from?" urged Sweetie Belle.

"Do you have more?" questioned Scootaloo. The barrage of questions alerted Pinkie to pull out a tray of cupcakes.

"Would you girls like some cupcakes?" she asked. The girls turned to find the cupcakes and chased after Pinkie.

"Leave it to Pinkie to get those girls' attention," Twilight sighed. Ash and Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Now, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo," Rarity called. The Crusaders turned to Rarity for her words. "You should know better than to gang up on someone for answers. Besides, it's better to start with introducing yourselves to Ash." Sweetie Belle felt bad for how they approached Ash.

"We're sorry," she apologized. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle."

"I'm Applejack's sister," Apple Bloom continued. "I'm Apple Bloom."

"And I'm a fan of Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo wrapped up. "I'm Scootaloo." Ash nodded, now knowing the little girls.

"It's nice to meet you all," he greeted. "I'm Ash. Pikachu is on my head." Pikachu squeaked to greet the girls before jumping down to meet them. Ash turned to Sunset with her tray of food. As she came over, Trixie took an evil look in her direction.

' _There's no way she'll take a chance on the boy,'_ she scowled in her mind. She stuck her leg out. Sunset clipped Trixie's leg and lost balance. Ash watched as she twisted and lost handle on her tray. Ash snapped into action and sprinted to Sunset falling. Within a second, Ash flew to Sunset and caught her before her body hit the ground. Ash soon saw the tray and food flying when he reached out and caught the contents. All saw the move before awing his action. Sunset was speechless. Same couldn't be said by those around began to comment

"Those girls brought Peter Parker to Canterlot?" one young man gawked.

"Ash went full Spider-Man!" a girl believed.

"It's Spider-Ash!" one more named. The cheers lasted for sometime until Sunset arrived at the table.

"Sorry about that," Ash apologized.

"You're apologizing?!" gawked Rainbow.

"That was so cool what you did!" cheered Scootaloo. "Not only catch Sunset but save her lunch? I couldn't do either one at that moment!"

"I concur…" hushed Rarity. "That was reflex!" Ash shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to explain the act. He did turn to Sunset.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I am," she sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ash. That was something." Twilight was thankful for Ash to save Sunset from injury but saw something about her fall.

"Was that Trixie's foot you tripped on?" she believed. All turned to Trixie who wasn't happy with the transpire.

"That brat…" she growled as she pounded the table.

"There are some students who still can't accept me," Sunset moaned. "Not that I'm surprised." Pikachu and Tepig felt the sadness from Sunset's story.

"Sunset came to Canterlot High with a mean streak that no one knew how to deal with," Applejack started. "Twilight-" She turned to Twilight who looked back. Applejack knew it wasn't that Twilight she just blurted. "Excuse me… a different Twilight came here and used some magic to reform Sunset who, like this Twilight, had no idea about friendship. In fact, the magic Sunset had made her demonic." Ash and Pikachu gulped to the thought. Twilight realized who Applejack referred to.

"Oh, you mean that lookalike that appeared after the Friendship Games?" she guessed. "I nearly forgot about that. So Sunset was on the same boat as I was when I attended Crystal Prep."

"Scary…" muttered Sunset. Ash nodded to the thought. "By the way, I saw what you did with Fido of the Diamond Dogs. It looked like you did sock him in the nose but he didn't get hurt at all, just scared."

"About that," Ash started. "In a way to stay active, I took up boxing."

"As a younger self?" gulped Rainbow.

"It's funny since there are laws that forbid human-to-human violence," Ash clarified. As he continued, Celestia walked in and wasn't noticed. She came to the table with Ash, the Pokémon and the girls.

"I see that everyone's doing okay," she noted. All turned to see Celestia, shocked that she showed up.

"Principal Celestia?!" they gasped. Celestia giggled to the reaction.

"Don't be so surprised," she said. "I came on a special request." Ash and the girls wondered about her issue.

"We're listening, Principal Celestia," Fluttershy acknowledged.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," she addressed. "In fact, it's about you." Fluttershy could only wonder about the request. "Can you have Ash stay with you?" Fluttershy gawked to the request.

"Me?" she gulped.

"He's a nice young man and I believe he can be with the pets that you have," she pointed out. The information gave Fluttershy an idea.

"Of course!" she agreed. Sunset sighed, but didn't mind the news. School let out and Ash and Pikachu followed Fluttershy back to her home. "I'm sure Angel and Pikachu can get along." Ash blinked to the name she gave.

"Angel?" he repeated.

"He's my pet bunny, though he does get a bit tentative at times," Fluttershy proclaimed. Pikachu wondered about Angel before something perked his ears. Looking up, he saw a nest with a baby robin on the rim. "Pikachu?" Ash looked up to his partner.

"What is it, buddy?" he asked. Pikachu pointed to the robin as it began to flap its wings. Fluttershy saw the baby bird, realizing a crisis.

"No, little robin!" she cried out. "It's too soon!" The robin didn't listen and leaped while flapping its wings hard. However, it fell despite the flapping. Ash raced as fast as he could and dove by the tree. He landed chest first with his arms extended, but rolled up to a seating position. "Ash!?" Worried, Fluttershy reached Ash as he opened his hands, the baby robin appearing to be okay. The baby robin chirped, scared about what happened. "It's all okay. You're not ready to be flying from your nest, you silly thing." The robin calmed down and breathed easily.

"Let me return it back to the nest," he insisted. He began to climb the tree it fell from.

"Be careful!" advised Fluttershy. Ash reached the nest in a minute and dropped the robin off where it contained three more baby robins. After placing the baby robin back, Ash climbed down.

"That was easy," he scoffed. "Someone being a little impatient for food, I guess." That's when Fluttershy saw a scratch on Ash's arm.

"Ash, you're hurt!" she informed. Ash looked to see the injury.

"Just a scratch," he shrugged.

"It needs to be treated," she advised. "We're almost there. Come on." While hurrying to her home, she couldn't help but remark on Ash's catch. ' _Ash is… very caring! I knew he cared for Pikachu and his other Pokémon a lot, but this takes it to another level! That might explain why my heart's now pounding. I may be liking Ash… but is there more that I can feel from seeing him work?'_ Ash has found himself in a world that may want to keep him and his Pokémon. With auditions tomorrow, he'll like to see who makes the cut.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Gonna take a break to do a special April Fools' Day one-shot. Stay tuned.)


	4. Indy-fiable Auditions

_Chapter 4: Indy-fiable Auditions_

* * *

The new morning arrived at Fluttershy's home. The sun beamed onto Fluttershy, sleeping as she snuggled with Pikachu. On the couch was Ash with a white bunny on his chest. She woke to the sun's rays, as did the Mouse Pokémon. "Good morning, Pikachu," she greeted. Pikachu squeaked to welcome Fluttershy to the day. The two got out of bed with Pikachu riding on Fluttershy's shoulder. They reached the kitchen where the pink-haired gave the mouse an apple. "I bet Ash likes to sleep." She came to the couch and saw Ash still sleeping with the bunny on top of him. The sight of his sleeping face made Fluttershy blush. "So adorable…" She leaned down and gave Ash a kiss between the eyes. This woke the young man from his slumber. "Morning, Ash." The trainer seemed at ease.

"Morning, Fluttershy," he greeted.

"Seems you and Angel are getting along well." She helped Ash onto her feet. They got dressed and soon left for school without the bunny, Angel. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's fine. I'd be okay, anyway." Pikachu scoffed to Ash's claim. Before long, Applejack and Rarity joined the two.

"Howdy, Ash!" the blond greeted. "How was it with Fluttershy last night?" Ash chuckled to the question.

"It's not the same about Angel like Dawn's Buneary," he brought up. He grabbed his device and showed a brown bunny with fleece on its ears and above its feet.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon," it computed. "Buneary's ears can extend and when it strikes with said ears, it can bounce to new heights." Applejack and Fluttershy seemed in awe about the rabbit.

"That's some rabbit," Fluttershy muttered. To Rarity, Ash's time with Fluttershy's pet made her think of an idea.

"Maybe we can show you our pets like Opalescence," she offered. "After all, you've already met Spike and Angel. The rest you'll have to see." They arrived at Canterlot where the rest of their friends waited.

"Hey!" called out Rainbow. The group raced to the statue of the stallion and meeting the rest of the girls.

"Morning, guys!" welcomed Sunset. "Heard you're gonna be reporting to Principal Celestia's Office, first thing." Ash nodded to the news. "So, how was it with Fluttershy?"

"It was alright," he answered. He continued before they broke to different classrooms and Ash and Pikachu to Celestia's Office, greeted by the principal and Vice Principal Luna.

"Good morning, Ash!" welcomed Celestia. "Ready for your first assignment?" Ash nodded before Luna brought a list with a cart.

"I have the room numbers listed for each order," she explained as she handed the list to Ash. She also took Ash's cap. "School policy." Ash nodded as Pikachu glanced to the items per room and acknowledged the list.

"Alright," Ash accepted. "Consider them delivered." He had a map and a list where to drop the supplies. He proceeded through the high school and viewing the hallways for the room numbers. He came to one room where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned to him.

"Morning, Ash!" greeted Apple Bloom.

"Hey, you three!" he replied. Seeing the cart, Scootaloo guessed on the occasion.

"So, you're spending time helping Principal Celestia?" she assumed. "That's pretty cool!" To Ash, it wasn't something to brag about.

"Just something to do to pass the time," he sighed. "By the way, I gotta give this to Miss Cheerilee." That's when a young pink-skinned woman with purple hair came to the door. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a green skirt.

"Thank you," she praised. "I had a feeling Principal Celestia had something up her sleeve." That's when they heard giggles in the room behind the woman. Several girls giggled to the sight of the Pokémon Trainer, some offered winks and waives. "I'll make sure they're behaved." Ash nodded before going along with his route. He arrived at another class, only to be met by Flash.

"Hey, Ash!" he said. "Looks like you're helping around the campus."

"I am," Ash answered. "Principal Celestia's idea."

"Great! By the way, I'm hoping to be in the play and wielding that whip." Pikachu blinked to Flash's item in question. "I suppose since you're not from around here, you don't know about Indiana Jones, right?"

"I have… no clue." Flash realized Ash's dilemma.

"I see…" More girls cooed to Ash and Pikachu, some blowing kisses to him. A blond woman in purple tapped her ruler for attention.

"Ladies, he's not as important," she urged. "Go back to your studies!" The girls moaned to the denial. Ash left and continued his route. He reached all the classrooms and delivered the contents before stepping outside. Bringing out his Pokémon, Ash got ready to train as scores of teenage women watched from the windows of their classrooms, including Sunset.

"Okay, Tepig," he began. "Use Flame Charge! And Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Tepig began stomping before becoming consumed in fire. Oshawott spun and cocooned himself in water. The two bashed into each other with the fire and water dispersing. No damage was done to the grass.

"Sunset?" someone called out. Sunset jumped to the calling. She stopped gazing at Ash and focused on class.

"Sorry!" she replied. Other girls in other classrooms were scolded by their teachers. After class, Sunset reached her locker and noticed her book aglow. "Did Twilight write back?" She opened the book and found something written.

DEAR SUNSET,

THE WAY YOU'VE DESCRIBED YOUR NEW SPECIAL SOMEPONY AND HIS CREATURES IS SOMETHING I WANT TO SEE. HE DOES SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO CARES A LOT AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW HIS SUCCESS. MAYBE AFTER SCHOOL, OR AFTER YOUR TRYOUT FOR THE SCHOOL PLAY, MY FRIENDS, I, AS WELL PRINCESS CELESTIA AND LUNA WOULD WANT TO MEET HIM. BELIEVE ME, WHEN PINKIE HEARD ME READ YOUR ENTRY, SHE BECAME EXCITED. I HOPE TO SEE YOU, HIM AND THESE CREATURES SOON.

-YOUR FRIEND, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Sunset snickered to the offer. "Maybe I will…" she pondered. "Twilight might like Ash and Pikachu… and the Pokémon." Twilight heard Sunset's voice and came over to see what she had.

"You think I'm gonna choose Ash over Timber?" she spoke up. Sunset irked to Twilight but cleared her throat.

"Not you, Twilight," she corrected. "I mean the other Twilight Sparkle who was part of this school before you transferred." Twilight blinked in confusion before recalling a moment before.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy hung around the podium of a horse's hoof around a checkered picnic blanket when a ripple formed on the marble. Out came a purple-haired, purple-skinned girl in a sky blue shirt and purple skirt. She also wore purple boots. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" she gulped while randomly gesturing. "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly… it was the strangest thing that's happened to me!" That's when she saw Twilight, looking virtually identical to her aside from the clothing and hair, the new being straight and down to her waist while Twilight's had her ponytail in a bun and wearing glasses. She waived a hello to the new girl who stood in disbelief, dismay… a loss for explanation. "Make that… the_ second _strangest."_

* * *

Twilight smacked her head from the reminder. "I don't know who had the best reaction but it was something to see," she giggled.

"Tell me about it," Sunset laughed. Both proceeded to the cafeteria where Ash fed his Pokémon. The other students gathered to have lunch themselves. In the group, Fluttershy talked about the small heroic act Ash performed.

"He did hurt his arm but… it wasn't anything significant," she finished. The group awed the effort from Ash. Pinkie tackled Ash in celebration.

"You helpful little angel!" she cheered before barraging Ash with kisses.

"Pinkie!" he gawked, flailing to the barrage. The rest of the girls laughed. After Applejack pried Pinkie off, Sunset decided to bring up the issue of the play.

"Anyway, the auditions are after school and will be held for a few days," she announced. "I hope to be part of the Raiders play." The rest of the girls at the table liked the idea.

"Let me guess and say you'll try out to be Marion," Rarity assumed. Sunset laughed to the guess.

"Some guess," she chuckled. "Maybe Ash can come and watch." Ash chuckled to the offer.

"Maybe…" he thought. However, Trixie stood up to confront Sunset's wish.

"Please!" she scoffed. "After the history you've caused, you're better off staying away from the set." Sunset grew upset to Trixie's claim.

"What was that!?" she growled. "You think my past has something to do with today?!"

"Your past has everything to do with why you're still here and why you and Flash Sentry broke your relationship," Trixie reminded.

"We're friends!" growled Sunset. "What happened before, happened!"

"That doesn't relieve you of your misgivings!" argued Trixie with a few followers behind her. Ash stood up to confront Trixie.

"Okay, that's enough!" he urged. Trixie didn't like Sunset's newest defender.

"Hey!" she snapped. "This is not your argument! It's between me and Sunset Shimmer!" Ash didn't budge, remaining in front of Sunset. "You dare be in front of the greatest and most powerfulest student of Canterlot High, Trixie?" Ash stood firm as his Pokémon also became mad at Trixie.

"Look, whatever happened before, it's passed. Greatest and most powerfulest… is that a word you made?" Trixie did not appreciate the tone from the new boy as Pikachu got into Fluttershy's arms.

"Are you questioning me about what grudge I have with that wench?"

"Why even have one in the first place when it's from long ago? It's over."

"This has nothing to do with you-"

"Sit down… now!" Trixie growled to Ash's roar. She hesitated to move. Others stood up, shock filling the room. "She's not alone that I'm finding out. I'm understanding there's a little hostility between you and Sunset Shimmer. It's best that you drop it and let Sunset as a friend, otherwise we will have problems. You have a problem with her? You'll have to deal with me." Other students saw the anger on his face and realized the seriousness. "Let's remain civil about this… okay?" Everyone returned to their lunch, but Trixie wasn't ready to let it go.

"One of these days, Sunset Shimmer…" Ash heard her and gave one more snarl to her, forcing her to relent. Sunset sighed in relief from Ash's rant.

"Ash, you didn't need to go and call them out," she expressed. "I appreciate you helping me with that situation." Ash nodded to the ordeal.

"I don't know the detail but it's best left back then than have it flair up now," he briefed. The group returned to eating when Fluttershy had a question.

"By the way, how did you and Pikachu meet?" she asked. Ash turned to Pikachu who squeaked to speak about the origin.

"It began back in Pallet Town, my home," he started as the Crusaders also joined to listen. "I had become of age to become a Pokémon Trainer. Professor Oak was a professor who gave Starter Pokémon to new trainers. Each one has a Grass-Type, Water-Type and a Fire-Type, so Professor Oak had a Charmander, Bulbasaur and a Squirtle. However, three other trainers, including my rival Gary, got their Starter Pokémon." The girls believed Ash didn't get a Starter.

"You didn't get one?" realized Sweetie Belle.

"I thought my career as a Pokémon Trainer ended before it could start," Ash shrugged. "However, Professor Oak had one more in mind." Pikachu squeaked to be known where Fluttershy petted him.

"So that means _you_ were the one who Ash picked," she concluded. Pikachu confirmed her guess with a peace sign.

"When he said there was one more, I just said I'd take it and it was Pikachu," he summarized. "We may be best buds new but it didn't start that way." No girl believed the new detail.

"How could you not be?" wondered Twilight.

"We didn't trust each other," Ash shrugged. "I dragged Pikachu along, he refuses to go into his ball and we didn't see eye-to-eye. Then we were attacked by a flock of Spearow. We had our differences but I had to protect my new Pokémon. I had to protect him even though he didn't like me. Seeing me stand up to the Spearow flock, he used Thunder Shock and the rainstorm to attack the flock. After the storm, we bonded. I got a new friend and he got my trust." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "We haven't parted since." The girls smiled from the story.

"I'm glad you two are together," Applejack sighed. The Crusaders cried to the story.

"You two deserve each other!" wailed Scootaloo. Pinkie hugged Ash while her eyes' floodgates spilled.

"That was so beautiful!" she cried. Fluttershy came to Pikachu and hugged him.

"I can only wish that you stay with Ash forever," she teared up. Pikachu softly squeaked to settle Fluttershy. Late in the day, a group of people gathered at the Auditorium. A sign on the front said "AUDITIONS FOR RAIDERS PLAY." Ash waited outside with most of the girls. Sunset fulfilled her chance by stepping in for a chance to be in the play.

"After Ash's scolding onto Trixie," Applejack recalled. "Sunset seems to be more confident than before." They waited outside. Flash emerged, pumping his fist.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Doctor Jones is mine!" Other students emerged: plenty cheering, others upset. One was Trixie who kicked the doors in anger.

"They choose that girl to be the Marion?!" she bellowed. "The nerve!" She roared as she left the building and left the others in pondering who won the role.

"So if Trixie isn't playing Marion," Pinkie started. Sunset ran out with a happy face. She raced out and hugged Ash.

"I got the role!" she cheered. "I'm gonna be Marion! This is exciting!" The girls cheered to the news and joined the two in a jumping pile.

"You and Flash are gonna work together!" pointed out Rainbow. "It'll be like old times!"

"Hey, it worked before!" chuckled Sunset. "We got good chemistry!" She then got to Ash before giving him a kiss to the cheek, surprising the Trainer. "And it's thanks to you!"

"Thanks…" Ash gulped. "I guess." Rarity wondered about who else made the cut.

"We saw Trixie storm off," she remembered. "Who else will be in the play?"

"The director said he'll have a list of those who are playing in a couple of days," Sunset explained.

"I see," Rarity sighed. "I'll be on standby with the costumes."

"I did let the director know," Sunset added. Twilight felt a tug on her sock and looked to find Spike pawing her leg.

"Twilight, let's head home!" he barked. "I'm about running on empty in my stomach." Twilight gawked and picked Spike up.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She dashed off before Sunset had a favor.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" she called. "I'm gonna watch over Ash tonight. Someone else wants to see him immediately." Fluttershy seemed hesitant to accept but she felt trustworthy of Sunset.

"Okay!" she answered. "See you tomorrow, Ash!" She released Pikachu to team up with Ash. The rest gave their goodbyes before leaving Ash and Pikachu with Sunset.

"So, where's your house?" he asked.

"Actually, we're going somewhere new," Sunset corrected. "Someone in a new place wants to meet you and your Pokémon." Ash blinked to Sunset's idea. "Come, you'll see." Ash followed before reaching the statue. "Allow me to explain… We're going to my first home." Ash looked puzzled from her briefing.

"Your… first home?" Sunset placed a hand on the statue. Her hand went through the marble. Ash and Pikachu gawked.

"Everyone's waiting! Let's go!" She phased through a rift before Ash followed. Where will they be beyond the statue?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Equestrian Opportunity Citizen

Chapter 5: Equestrian Opportunity Citizen

* * *

Ash, Sunset and Pikachu entered a rift within the statue's stand. They arrived at a study room but two had changed appearances. Looking, Ash awed the new place. "Ash, welcome to Equestria," Sunset announced. Ash turned to Sunset, but she appeared incredibly different: instead of a person, she appeared as a young bright orange unicorn with a yellow and red sun around her tail. Her hairstyle still showed as a mane. Ash seemed surprised and horrified.

"Sunset, what happened to you?" he gasped.

"Hey, don't be surprised. This is what I looked like before I lived as a human. Besides, you don't look bad at all." Ash blinked before he looked to find his hands becoming hooves. Ash became a pony himself. He had blue fur around his body while his hair became a mane. Pikachu hopped down to see his trainer's new look. His jacket became all white and his cap remained unchanged. Sunset strutted to Ash, wrapping a hoof around Ash's neck. "In fact, I may have you better like this over the human form." Ash sighed to the cooing.

"Not the first time I changed form." The tidbit interested Sunset but before she could ask…

"You finally made it!" sounded someone familiar. All turned to a purple unicorn pony with wings. She had sparkles around her tail. Her mane looked similar to Twilight's hairstyle except it draped and not into a ponytail. Still, Ash had a guess to who he faced.

"Twilight?" he questioned. The pony gawked to the guess.

"That's… me," she stuttered. "Did Sunset tell you? As a matter of fact…" Sunset hoofed forward to clarify.

"My apologies, Princess Twilight," she spoke. Ash gawked with a leap to the air.

"Princess?!" he gasped. However, he tried to land on his back hooves, forgetting he's not human. He hit the ground with a funny thud but soon got back to his… hooves. "So not only do I have to contend with this form but now I'm facing a princess?" Twilight and Sunset giggled to the startled reaction.

"Don't feel bad," Twilight assured. "When I became human, I didn't know how to do much, let alone learn to walk. After all, I spent almost all my life as a pony." Sunset was ready to give introductions.

"Ash, this is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship," she named. Ash awed the title while Pikachu leaped down and bowed. Seeing Pikachu's greeting, Sunset continued. "This is Ash Ketchum. He's a Pokémon Trainer and that's his main partner, Pikachu." Twilight seemed inspired to know more about Pikachu as she came to see the Mouse Pokémon.

"I can tell Fluttershy will like you a lot," she believed. Pikachu squeaked, interested to Twilight's belief. "So, you're the young colt Sunset told me about. Not too shabby…" She petted Ash with her hoof. "And it's actually coincidental you came by."

"How so?" asked Ash.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are also here," she explained. "When I told Sunset to bring you here, Princess Celestia wanted to see you, Pikachu and whoever else you have on hand." Ash blinked to the names before leaving the study room. In the hallway, the group came to find two tall ponies: one white with a mane like Principal Celestia's. Like Twilight, she had wings and a long horn. The other was a black pony with the wings and horn but appeared shorter than the white. Her mane was like Vice Principal Luna's hair. Both tall winged/horned ponies wore plates matching the tattoos on their hides: the white being a yellow sun while the black had a white moon.

"Missed us already, Sunset?" the white pony joked. "Twilight said you'd be coming with someone you wanted to show." Ash heard the voices and soon took guesses.

"Celestia?" he assumed. "And Luna?" The two tall ones glared down to the visitor.

"How do you know us?" the black pony wondered. Ash gulped to what seemed like a scold coming up. Sunset helped explain.

"He met your human counterparts," she mentioned. "As well as Princess Twilight's." To the two tall ones, he recognized their appearances.

"I see…" the white pony sensed. "It's not everyday you encounter royalty up close." Learning about their brief title and learning from Sunset, Ash bowed by kneeing one hoof.

"I'm sorry if I disrespect you in any way," he apologized. Celestia scoffed to Ash's apology.

"I understand that you're not familiar with our appearance," she eased. "Allow me to show you." She strutted to Ash and leaned down, her horn touching his head. A flash lit the room. Celestia saw inside Ash's mind. She viewed moments of Ash, in human form and wearing numerous clothes, protecting different Pokémon and people from other humans. Most of the time, it involved a crimson redhead woman and an ice-violet-haired man. Both wore white uniforms with red "R" emblems on them. The redhead's hairstyle extended from her head in a narrow blood wave. _"_ _These humans… I detect they're the bane of you."_ Others have shown up but Ash, with help of Pikachu and other Pokémon, dominated them. She removed the horn and Ash regained consciousness.

"What was that?" he asked. Sunset hoofed Ash for comfort.

"Sister, what did you see?" asked Luna.

"One, I saw him as a human," Celestia started. "But a strong human, one possessing many capabilities. A defender of those who cannot defend, especially regarding two evil adults." Ash scowled to the identity of the description.

"Team Rocket…" he named. "But we're here and it would be a miracle if they're able to find me and my Pokémon."

"Is that the name of the creatures I saw?" asked Celestia. "Including the cute mouse?" Pikachu squeaked to confirm Celestia's suspicions, bringing Twilight to pet him.

"Fluttershy will have plenty of fun with you," Twilight suggested. Pikachu blinked before the group arrived in a new room. A large throne room with six chairs that had tall back supports with one smaller chair by one. Each one had symbols on them: sparkles, diamonds, balloons, butterflies, apples and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. "This is the throne room." The gold round table had a star which one point was longer than the rest.

"This is cool," Ash awed. That's when he spotted a small purple dragon with green scales on the front, curled up and sleeping.

"There's Spike," Sunset noticed. She hoofed Spike's back, stirring it awake.

"Not so rough," he moaned. Looking up, he saw a pony he almost didn't recognize and jumped. "Sunset?! Whoa!" Ash laughed to Spike's reaction.

"That's definitely Spike for you!" he joked. The dragon glanced to the new pony, blinking in confusion.

"Who in Ponyville are you?" he asked. "I mean, how would you know me?" Celestia came to explain the issue.

"Apparently, he met your other self in the human world," she pointed out. The sound of the doors opened, forcing all to turn to the noise. Eight more ponies, three shorter than the others, entered and arrived at the throne room. Three of them: a light blue pony with a rainbow-colored mane, a yellow pony with a wavy pink mane and a tangerine-colored little pony with a fuchsia mane; all had wings with the tangerine-colored having the smallest pair. Two more ponies, both white, had horns. The bigger pony had a curled violet mane while the smaller had a puffy mix of pink and purple. Three more ponies had neither extra feature: a light pink pony with a slightly darker tone of a puffy pink mane, a light orange pony with a blond mane and cowgirl fedora, and a small yellow pony with a red mane.

"Hey, Twilight!" the orange pony greeted. "Whoa! Princesses Celestia _and_ Luna?! What's going on!?" Even Pikachu had a shocked look to who came. The yellow winged pony saw Pikachu and flew to greet him.

"What an adorable mouse!" she cooed. Pikachu squeaked in curiosity. "Oh? I sound like someone you met?" This irked Pikachu more where Sunset reached the two.

"I know it's kinda hard to tell Fluttershy's the same here as the human world," she informed. Pikachu gawked before Fluttershy used her hoof to pet him. Ash realized who was who.

"Hold on…" he irked. Using his hoof, he pointed to the ponies with Fluttershy first. "Fluttershy…" The blue pony was where his eyes turned to. "Rainbow Dash…" Now the taller white pony. "Rarity…" The orange pony had her turn. "Applejack…" The pink pony followed. "Pinkie Pie…" The smaller ponies were last. "And the Crusaders?" This made the arriving ponies skeptical. When Sunset approached, they became irked some more.

"Sunset Shimmer?" gawked Rarity. "You dare show your face around after what you did!?" Twilight stood by Sunset to settle everyone.

"Look, every pony," she called out. "The Sunset here and the Sunset who stole my crown were two different ponies. Drop all accusations and let's learn from her appearance along with Ash Ketchum." Ash nodded, but it irked Pinkie and the Crusaders to approach.

"You're Ash?" she gasped. Ash turned to Pinkie and realized how close her snout was.

"Yes…" he stuttered. She let out a squeal while jumping up, her hooves spinning in excitement and hearts replacing her eyes.

"He's so adorable!" she cheered before tackling him to the ground and pelting him with a barrage of kisses.

"Pinkie!" he yelped. "Whoa! Pinkie! Cut it!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo saw Ash, awing his young look with hearts for eyes.

"I think I found my special some pony!" cooed Sweetie Belle. She raced and joined Pinkie in swarming Ash with kisses.

"Oh no!" jolted Apple Bloom. "He'll be my special some pony!"

"Not if I'm the one who gets him!" challenged Scootaloo. Those two piled onto the first three, kissing Ash nonstop. Sunset laughed to the onslaught. Celestia nudged her head as Twilight turned to the princesses. She hoofed over to the two.

"Princess Celestia, is something wrong?" she asked. A few seconds hesitation told Twilight that Celestia discovered something serious.

"When I delved into Ash's memories, I sensed an essence that I've never discovered," she warned. Luna turned to understand her finding.

"Sister, what do you mean?" she questioned.

"It's hard to describe," Celestia shuttered. "But no question that it's inherited from an ancestor possessing the essence." Twilight turned back to see Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow pulling the Crusaders off Ash. Fluttershy and Spike tried to peel Pinkie from Ash, now sweating profusely to the onslaught.

"I've never been given so many kisses like that!" he gasped. Sunset and Applejack helped Ash back to his feet.

"I'm sorry for Apple Bloom and her friends," Applejack apologized. "And especially Pinkie." Ash sighed to Pinkie's kissing campaign.

"She's worse than her human counterpart," he groaned. With everyone settled down, Twilight resumed her discussion with Sunset.

"Now, I read about a play going on at Canterlot High," she brought up. "Have they decided?" Sunset and Ash knew the play from the principal's announcement.

"We know now," she allowed. "It's Raiders of the Lost Ark, a movie where Indiana Jones battles Nazis to retrieve an artifact known as the Ark of the Covenant." Ash blinked to the summary while the others awed.

"I have… so many questions," he gulped. Rainbow flew to Sunset with some questions of her own.

"Retrieve an artifact?" she repeated. "That sounds a lot like Daring Do!" Sunset blinked to the name.

"Daring… Do?" she irked. "I've been mostly living like a human, so Daring Do doesn't ring a bell." Rainbow needed to know.

"Okay! Is Indiana Jones a archaeologist?"

"Yes…"

"She find anything she wanted to keep?" Sunset shook her head to the mistake.

"What if I told you his real name is Doctor Henry Jones, Jr.?" Rainbow blinked to the name.

"A colt? Not a mare? So, a _male_ version of Daring Do?"

"Pretty much. Flash Sentry got the role." The name brought Twilight to confront Sunset.

"Flash is the lead?!" she gasped. Recalling Twilight's visits beforehand, Sunset snickered.

"Wish you can see him whip some Nazis to shape?" she teased.

"Would I ever?!" pleaded Twilight. "Is Ash a part of it? I bet you are!"

"Well, of course!" confirmed Sunset. "I'm playing Marion, Jones' love interest." She sighed at the concept of working with someone she's a friend to. "Just like old times…" Twilight became a little upset. Ash stood by Spike, looking at Twilight's face.

"This can't be good," Spike pointed out. "When I traveled to the human world, she and Flash became friends but…" Ash scoffed to Spike's concern.

"Flash is cool," he expressed. "And maybe I'll hang around to see his play." To Pinkie, Ash wasn't participating.

"You're not in the play?" she gawked.

"I'm not a student at the school Sunset's in," he clarified. To Pinkie, his disqualification made her even happier.

"That's great!" she cheered. "You can spend more time with us!" Rarity didn't agree with Pinkie's wish.

"Daft as usual," she groaned while approaching the small group. "Pinkie, he's not a purebred pony like the rest of us." Ash nodded but noticed something about the pony.

"Now that I've had a closer look, I recall a Pokémon that looks similar," he pointed out. Rarity rose an eyelash.

"I… beg your pardon?" she blinked. Pinkie dug into Ash's jacket with two hooves and pulled out the PokéDex.

"Got it!" she announced. Ash gawked to how Pinkie pulled out his device.

"How?" he wondered. "Laying it down, Ash put his snout to work and nosed the buttons. "There we go." What came on the device's screen was a white pony with a mane of fire.

PONYTA – HT: 3' 3" - WT: 66.1 LBS. - TYPE: FIRE – ABILITY: RUN AWAY

"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon," it registered. "Ponyta's hooves are as hard as diamonds. They can burn anyone who it doesn't trust." Rarity and Pinkie awed the horse that appeared.

"It's actually pretty cute," Rarity awed. "Except for the burning part, of course."

"And that's not all," Ash sneered before hitting a button. On display was a larger Ponyta with light yellow fur and a horn.

RAPIDASH – HT: 5' 7" - WT: 209.4 LBS. - TYPE: FIRE – ABILITY: RUN AWAY

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Ponyta," it computed. "Rapidash can gallop around 115 MPH, making it one of the fastest Pokémon in existence." Fluttershy saw the picture of Rapidash and noticed the look.

"Wait… that looks like Twilight after not understanding Pinkie's Pinkie Senses," she pointed out. Pikachu looked confused.

"How?" irked Ash. "Rapidash doesn't have wings like Twilight does." Fluttershy cleared her throat before explaining.

"This was before Twilight became an Alicorn," she informed. "Twilight dedicated an entire day trying to understand the Pinkie Senses like her Twitchy Tail that detects a falling object. Twilight got so mad that she became… what you have on that." That gave Ash a picture in his mind about Twilight without wings becoming a Rapidash.

"Oh yeah!" remembered Pinkie. "The doozy! That was so classic!" Twilight came to the ponies with an idea.

"Every pony, I'm gonna take a temporary leave," she announced. "I'll join Ash and Sunset…" She turned to Pikachu who seemed left out. "I wouldn't forget you, Pikachu." The Mouse Pokémon sighed in relief.

"Don't get discouraged," Fluttershy assured. "Twilight doesn't know you that well, but I'm sure she'll warm up after sometime." Pikachu wanted to trust Fluttershy. Meanwhile Celestia informed Sunset the same items she told Twilight.

"I won't bring it up," Sunset promised. "Not unless there's a need."

"I'll hold you to your word, Sunset," Celestia urged. Sunset bowed as Applejack reached the group.

"Sunset, I know we still have an issue or two between all of us about you," she brought up.

"I know," Sunset acknowledged. "So does… oh, I don't know… Every pony? Not that I don't deserve it." She then blushed. "Then again… I do wish Ash was part of the play so that we could work together." Applejack saw the face and sneered.

"And I thought seeing you back in Equestria would bother my apples," she slyly neighed. "Though, it may be tough getting Pinkie to pry off him." Sunset, Celestia and Luna saw Pinkie clutching onto Ash.

"If he's… going back…" she struggled with Rainbow and Rarity pulling her from Ash. "I… wanna go… with him!" Rainbow peeled Pinkie off Ash while Rarity pulled Ash away, knocking his cap loose. That's when a shadowy figure flew into the cap before Rarity made her horn glow and put it back on his head.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about Pinkie's behavior," Rarity apologized. "We'll hold her off while you return home." Ash nodded before the Crusaders came by.

"Well Ash?" started Scootaloo. "Good luck back in the human world."

"If you wanna come back," Sweetie Belle spoke. "We can show you the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse."

"And I'm sure you can show us some of your pets like Pikachu," Apple Bloom wished.

"Of course!" accepted Ash. All hugged at once. Ash broke to join Pikachu, Sunset, Twilight and Spike. When they all entered the rift, Pikachu remained unchanged. Ash and Sunset returned to human form while Twilight became the same as the flashback from earlier. Spike turned into a dog, a lot like the Spike the other Twilight had.

"It's been awhile," Twilight said. Seeing Ash as human, Twilight started to see his real person. "Personally, you're better off human than a pony." Ash turned to Twilight with a bit of a guilty face.

"Well, it's not the first time I've worn fur," he admitted. Twilight and Sunset looked to Ash, a little concerned.

"Wait, what?" gawked Sunset.

"A long time ago, I met a Pokémon Magician named Lily," he started. "She tried to make a spell that could get into a Pokémon's head. However, the concoction was smudged up by Team Rocket where instead of getting into Pikachu's mind… I _became_ Pikachu." The girls soon realized his meaning and burst into laughter.

"Priceless!" squealed Twilight as she put her hands on Ash's shoulders. "Oh, I'm gonna have a great time with you around!" She got her feet tangled and both spilled onto the concrete. Sunset jerked her head from seeing the thud. When she looked back with Pikachu on her shoulder, they saw Twilight on top of Ash. Both seemed surprised that they're kissing each other. Twilight jumped up to the kiss with a blushing red face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ash groaned, another unnecessary kiss on his face.

"So who's next?" he murmured. "Rarity? Rainbow?" Twilight and Sunset helped Ash back to his feet.

"That tells me he's exhausted," Sunset studied. "Can't blame him, though. Let's head back home." Twilight allowed Pikachu to board her shoulder while she held Spike in her arms. Just as Twilight began to follow Sunset keeping Ash standing, Pikachu's ears picked up. Behind Twilight was Flash.

"Is that you, Twilight?" he spoke. Twilight heard the voice and turned. Seeing the star of the play made the princess giddy.

"Flash!" she recognized. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I heard you got the leading role so I… uh, ran here as soon as I could!" Convinced, Flash embraced Twilight in a hug.

"There's the Twilight Sparkle I love!"

"Oh… Flash Sentry!" Pikachu cooed to the two loved teenagers. Flash briefly broke to pet Pikachu, believing he made the reunion possible.

"So, you're the rodent responsible, huh? Probably a treat while I perform." Pikachu squeaked to scoff the remark. "By the way, you might wanna wear something you don't mind getting wet in." Twilight blinked to the new information.

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a car wash tomorrow to raise money for doing the play." Flash's explanation made Twilight giggle.

"I gotcha." They finally broke. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Pikachu also waived to Flash. At a new household, Ash had enough energy to remove his coat and shoes. Sunset led Ash to a bedroom as he was on the cusp of sleep.

"Thanks for staying with me and Twilight, tonight," she welcomed.

"After all that," he yawned. "I'm about ready to call anything a day." Twilight entered with Spike and Pikachu.

"Pinkie just wouldn't let go," Spike muttered. "Kinda wish that was me getting that kind of mobbing from Rarity." Pikachu blinked to Spike's wish. Sunset helped Ash into bed and got the blanket over. Ash fell fast asleep. Twilight gulped to the sight.

"Sunset, isn't that… your bed?" she pointed out. A giggle from Sunset seemed to say that it's part of her ploy. The girls left the room.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I've fallen for him?" she asked. They entered the living room where Pikachu spotted a small leopard gecko in a cage. Sunset opened it and retrieved the gecko. "Wanna see me before tonight's over, Ray?" The leopard gecko sped up Sunset's arm and nuzzled her cheek from her shoulder.

"What in Equestria is that?" Sunset extended her arm where the gecko crawled back down.

"He's Ray, a leopard gecko I adopted. He's… been my ray of sunshine since meeting him at the animal shelter." Ray raced back to Sunset's shoulder.

"At least before Ash dropped by… literally from what you've told me." Pikachu nodded. "But, why would you be chasing someone like Ash? I know it wasn't long since I took Flash from you… not that I wanted to brag or anything."

"Brag all you want. When I touched him, I saw into his memories and saw him as someone who… given any obstacle, he'd find ways to overcome. He's been incredible with any Pokémon he's come across, whether it would be a Pokémon he's been training like Oshawott or Scraggy or even Pikachu, or even those who belong to other trainers. He's selfless, he's strong, and I don't mind someone who'd rather travel the world!" Twilight blinked to the description Sunset gave.

"Touching him?"

"Yeah, gimme your arm once!" Twilight extended her arm before Sunset touched it. Her eyes began to glow.

* * *

 _(Sunset's Vision)_

 _Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy, all with longer glowing manes, faced down a red-faced centaur with a white mane, white beard and red arms to go with the black fur and white tail. With the devil horns, he fired a red energy beam at the glowing shield encasing the six. The shield held. The centaur growled. "How is this possible?!" he snapped. "You have no magic!"_

" _You're wrong, Tirek!" protested Twilight. "I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry the most powerful magic of all!" Six rainbow beams shot and nailed Tirek. He began to reel as he began to shrink, his powers drained from within himself. Soon enough, he became a fraction of the centaur while locked away in a desolate area._

* * *

Sunset released her hold on Twilight before reeling. "You… gave your Alicorn magic to that thing?" she recalled. Pikachu blinked to the name of magic. Twilight snapped her fingers to Sunset's question.

"You saw my battle against Tirek!" she guessed. "He wasn't exactly a pushover by any means."

"I guess not. After all, you're here instead of six feet under." The group giggled to the alternate outcome avoided. They called it a night. Sunset slipped into bed and wrapped her arm around Ash, who slept soundly. She gave Ash a kiss to the cheek before going to sleep. Fluttershy had no problem sleeping back at her place with Angel.

* * *

 _(Fluttershy's Dream)_

 _Ash and Fluttershy were in the woods with a campfire between them. In the middle of the wood, they roasted marshmallows with graham crackers and chocolate by. Pikachu, Scraggy, Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott and Leavanny ate some fruit. Owls, deer, foxes, raccoons, chipmunks, squirrels and rabbits, including Angel watched as Fluttershy gazed at Ash with admiration. After enjoying a few S'mores together, they laid in sleeping bags and gazed at the stars. "You have to admit, this is like the first night out in the open," Ash admitted._

" _I can tell," Fluttershy believed. "You know where to go to find great stargazing spots." Ash snickered as he continued to gaze at the stars. Fluttershy turned to Ash, a loving sight in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and tangled his fingers together with hers. "Ash, I can't hold back with my feelings!" Ash wondered as Fluttershy crawled on top of him. Her fingers locked with his as they gazed to each one's eyes._

" _Fluttershy…"_

" _I want to marry you! I want to love you, your Pokémon, your family… everyone!"_

" _Fluttershy… Then you know my feelings as well." Fluttershy smiled before they engaged in a long, romantic smother. She no longer wanted to let go, and he no longer wanted to wait._

* * *

Fluttershy's dream led her to smother her lips… on a white body pillow. Still, she pressed her lips on it like she had been engaged to Ash. Drool covered a lot of the fabric. To Fluttershy, she would like the dream to come true.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Big Wash-Out

_Chapter 6: The Big Wash-Out_

* * *

The morning rose at Fluttershy's home. As she woke, she found her face covered in saliva. "What the-!" she gasped. She began wiping her face of her own drool. "Oh, dear! That was so real!" She cleaned herself up and got ready for today. "Why did I have that dream? It felt so real." Angel hopped into the bathroom to see Fluttershy. "I wonder… if my heart wants Ash?" Angel could only blink. Meanwhile, the sun shone onto Ash as its light hit his face.

'That was a great night,' he minded. 'Probably one of the best nights I've had in a while. Though, should my mouth be numb? Not to mention having a spicy taste. Do I sleep with my mouth open? It's the first time it's been this wet.' Ash began to wake up to the sun and a surprise in front of him: Sunset mounting him while lips were locked solid. Her arms and legs wrapped around Ash like a boa constrictor. 'What the?! Sunset?! What's she doing on me?' With how Sunset continued to smother him with her kiss, Ash had to think of a way to free himself. 'How do I free my lips? Any more, and I… no, don't think about it. Try getting her off. Her hair could work.' Freeing one arm, he began to stroke Sunset's hair. Sunset pressed her lips further, her tongue playing tango with his.

"Mmmmph…" she moaned. This made Ash reconsider.

'Right, she's a pony… her hair's like a mane.' Ash then reached her shoulder and gently shook her shoulder. This stirred Sunset to see her awake and remove her lips.

"Morning…" Saliva drained from Sunset's mouth, pouring onto Ash's stunned face. "Whoa… um, sorry? Guess I got a little excited." Ash huffed a slight chuckle.

"Little?" The two shared a giggle. In the living room, Twilight got herself fitted with a magenta strapless swimsuit. She also wore a white t-shirt over the swimsuit. Pikachu and Spike enjoyed the look.

"Guess I don't need your opinions," she scoffed.

"Can you blame us?" shrugged Spike. Pikachu itched his head to the reaction.

"Right…" sighed Twilight. Out came Ash, wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue trunks. "Morning, Ash! Pikachu had no problem sleeping with Spike." Ash huffed a chuckle as Sunset came out, wearing a white t-shirt as well with a purple two-piece swimwear set.

"That feels better," Sunset sighed. "Hopefully, we'll have a clean time here." Ash and Twilight agreed, but another was a little skeptical.

"What kind of world am I in?" a man's voice rang out. Sunset and Ash peered around but Twilight knew who it was.

"How did you get here, Discord?" she questioned. In a flash, a brown Chinese dragon-like serpent appeared. His head was of a goat fitted with a deer antler and a blue horn to go with a snake fang and yellow eyes. He also had a wing of a bat and a wing similar to Rainbow. He had a paw for one arm, a talon for another, a lizard leg and a horse hoof.

"Well, I know I can-" he spoke before gazing curiously to Twilight. "Is that… you, Princess Twilight? You're wearing something rather… provocative…" Ash came to Twilight for answers.

"So who's this guy?" he asked.

"Ash, this is Discord," Twilight mulled. "Spirit of chaos and disharmony. I'm just surprised that he showed up here." Ash cupped his chin.

"I don't know," he sighed. "He's more of a mess than some sort of spirit. I mean, how many creatures does it take to make you?" Discord seemed intrigued by Ash's briefing.

"Now where have I heard something like that before?" he wondered. Out of nowhere, he pulled a file cabinet shelf open, the note card reading "PETE THE ROCK" and dug through files. "Let's see, Watch You Talking\- no… Stained the\- not that… Fluttershy & the Drag\- Aha! Fluttershy & the Dragon Pokémon, the first chapter!" Before he could read anything from the file, Sunset ripped the file from his paw.

"Okay, you have an affinity with the fourth wall," she mulled. "Anyway, why even come over here? It's outside your realm."

"Well, it's the princess!" claimed Discord. "I can't let anything bad happen to her! Just imagine how those other ponies like Fluttershy if someone lost watch over the young princess! Not to mention how I'm suppose to describe her appearance!" He flew around Twilight. "I mean, the princess doesn't have a horn…" Demonstrating, Discord waived his paw over Twilight's forehead while coiling around the princess. "And her Alicorn wings aren't here, less not covered in fur." He vanished before appearing with Pikachu by the tail. "And I've never seen a creature like this. The lightning bolt does provide a nice touch." Discomforted, Pikachu blasted a massive jolt of electricity. Discord shook in shock. He released Pikachu before slinking to the floor.

"That's a jolt…" scoffed Sunset. Discord laid on the ground before Ash and the girls left for the fundraiser. The students soon saw Ash with Sunset and flocked to her as Pinkie spotted the princess. She wore a pink swimsuit with frills.

"It's Twilight!" she screamed. Twilight turned to Pinkie, flummoxed at her charge.

"Pinkie!?" she gawked. Pinkie met up with Twilight, who recognized the difference.

"You're visiting us from Ponyville? How's my pony self doing? Did you come to see Flash perform?!"

"Slow down! I see you missed me a bit." The others met up with the princess, forgetting about the counterpart feet away. "Okay… _all_ of you missed me since after the Friendship Games."

"No question," Applejack laughed, wearing a blue long-sleeve midriff and shorts. "Seeing you with Ash and Sunset, you must have had a chance to see Ash's Pokémon."

"I did, Applejack," Twilight confirmed. The other Twilight circled around the princess in her reunion to meet up with Ash and Sunset.

"I see that you met the lookalike," she pointed out. "Though, I'm… kinda nervous around her." Sunset nodded before Ash spotted the Spikes gazing at each other.

"Don't think you're the only one," he pointed. The Spikes pawed opposing paws before mirroring each other on a few acts: walking, a back-flip, and a headbutt. After butting heads, the Spikes groaned and rubbed their heads.

"I didn't think I'd be in pain looking at myself," one Spike groaned.

"No kidding," the other agreed. "So, which Twilight's yours?" Looking, one Spike pointed to the princess. "I see… She looks like my Twilight!" Both Spikes saw the other, wearing a similar outfit except for the diamond decal on her shirt. The princess' Spike saw a collar on the puppy.

"Is that a collar on your neck?"

"Flea collar." The princess' Spike nodded to the correction.

"Since I'm a dragon where I come from, I need no stinking flea collar." This told the puppy an idea.

"How about I call you Dragon? That way, we don't get our named mixed up." As they walked, Sunset seemed to water the morning moment.

"That taste…" she reminisced. "The sweetness… the gooey melt." This made Rainbow a little skeptical as the princess joined the rest.

"What in Granny Smith's apples are you watering the grass about?" asked Applejack. Sunset blinked to the call-out.

"Huh?" she gulped. "What is it?"

"You spaced out for something," Rainbow studied, wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit. "What, you dream of having some cream-filled donuts? They ARE sweet and gooey."

"You wish," Sunset scoffed. "See, I held Ash in bed and in my arms. I never felt so warm and comforting with a teddy bear so that was awesome. Then, I tasted Ash's while sleeping and smothering his lips, I just…" Fluttershy became nervous to the announcement. She wore a pink two-piece swimsuit.

"You… kissed Ash?" she gasped.

"Fluttershy, I've never felt lips that actually wanted me to melt!" described Sunset. The girls seemed rather interested to the girl's moment.

"Sweet, I can see," Twilight studied as she saw Ash with her crush, Flash. "Gooey… What could be gooey?"

"Oh! I know!" shouted Pinkie. "Peanut butter! That's sweet AND gooey!"

"Not a bad guess, Pinkie, but not quite," Sunset denied. "It's a sweetness like his chocolate eyes. Then, a warm melting of sugar cooked via campfire…" To Fluttershy, it sounded familiar.

"Like… S'mores?" she gulped. Sunset turned to Fluttershy from her guess.

"Yeah…" she hushed. "How would you know?" Fluttershy feigned to disclose her finding. However, Sunset's kiss gave her some thought.

'Now I wish for a taste of those lips,' she minded. Ash and Flash turned to see the other Twilight looking hesitant at the princess. They drifted back to meet with that Twilight, along with Rarity.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" she asked. She wore a white two-piece swimsuit.

"I'm fine, Rarity," she replied. "It's just… Well, seeing a lookalike of me… Suddenly, we'll be replying every time someone calls my name! Or her name!" Ash and Flash saw the problem.

"That would be confusing," Flash sympathized. Pikachu hopped onto Twilight's shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't mean to steal from a friend of mine, but no need to worry," Ash assured. "You two will get along before you know it."

"I believe you, Ash," Twilight praised. Rarity snapped her fingers to an idea.

"I got it!" she surveyed. "You're into science, right?" Twilight nodded to the question. "So, what we should do is give you a nickname! The scientific Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight irked to the nickname given.

"Too long," she refused. Rarity gulped at the mistake.

"I suppose it is," she reconsidered. "Okay, let's shorten it to… Sci-Twi!" Twilight gave the shortened version a thought.

"Sci-Twi…" she repeated. "Okay, I'll be Sci-Twi whenever she's around." All nodded to Twilight's temporary name. All arrived at a parking lot marked "FUNDRAISING – CAR WASH" for a sign. Hoses for water, soap, sponges, towels, drinks, spray nozzles… The students came prepared.

"Shall we open the car wash, now?" asked Sandalwood. A muscular white young blond man in a red tank top saw a digital board reading 11:00 AM.

"YEAH!" he bellowed. Fluttershy sighed to the blond.

"Thank you, Bulk Biceps," she shook. Cars began lining up to where Sunset and Flash formed teams to each car. Plenty of the students started to clean the cars and the fundraiser took off. All sorts of vehicles lined up while Sci-Twi studied the student-to-vehicle ratio. She helped direct the traffic and organized who would go where before helping out. At one point, Twilight and Sci-Twi were back-to-back with Ash helping the former and Pikachu aiding the latter. Twilight found a smudge on a minivan that she tried to wipe off with a towel but to know avail. Ash turned to Sci-Twi after she polished off stains from a compact.

"Hey, Sci-Twi?" he called over. "You got that soap?" Sci-Twi turned to Ash and Twilight.

"Coming!" she called. She came to help and saw the problem. She brought out a putty knife and scraped debris off. "Now, it should polish right off."

"Thanks, uh…" stuttered Twilight. "I wanna say Twilight but it's just… weird."

"When you're here," Sci-Twi explained. "I'll be Sci-Twi." As the cars kept coming, one car had a pink-skinned woman drive up. She noticed Sci-Twi right away.

"I thought you'd be helping out," she called. Twilight, Ash and Sci-Twi turned to the pink-skinned woman.

"It's Dean Cadence!" shouted Sci-Twi. Ash, Pikachu and Twilight blinked to the appearance of the dean.

"Cadence?" repeated Twilight. Sci-Twi turned and decided to greet her dean to the visiting pair.

"Ash, Twilight, this is Miss Cadence," she clarified. "She's a dean at Crystal Prep and one of my tutors before I transferred to Canterlot High." Cadence blinked to the named Sci-Twi identified.

"She looks a lot like you," she pointed out.

"We had that same problem," Ash agreed. "But we came to a solution that the Twilight you know is nicknamed Sci-Twi." Cadence snapped her fingers, understanding the reference.

"I get it, like Sci-Fi!" she compared. "She's always one focused on the science." She then came to Pikachu and scratched under his chin. "I've never seen mice this large, let alone this adorable. I almost wanna ask where you got it." Pikachu let out a cute sigh, making Cadence giggle.

"I don't think Pikachu will have someone other than Trixie to hate," Sci-Twi laughed. Pikachu laughed to the compliment. As the cars continued to come and go, the digital board had a new reading: 74ºF. Ash wiped water and sweat from his forehead when Sweetie Belle had an idea.

"Hey, Ash!" she called. "Your Pokémon can help out!" Ash nodded before grabbing his Pokéballs.

"Sure thing!" he agreed. "Come on out, everyone!" The Pokéballs opened to release Levanny, Tepig, Scraggy, Oshawott and Snivy. Seeing the Pokémon, Applejack called Tepig over while Rarity summoned Levanny. Using vines from its neck, Snivy climbed on top of cars to clean the roof with Scraggy. Tepig helped pull a wagon full of water and fresh towels to the students. When lathered, Oshawott spat heavy streams of water from its mouth to wash the suds.

"Glad to see the Pokémon helping out," Flash snickered. The temperature risen into the afternoon, reaching 85ºF from the digital sign. Ash wiped his brow, feeling the heat.

"Man's it's starting to get a bit sweltering," he complained. That's when he removed his shirt. Seeing his bare and muscular chest, the girls cheered in excitement, while buckets of saliva drooled from their mouths.

"Wow!" the Crusaders awed.

"That young man is a DREAM!" cooed Sweetie Drops.

"I must be hearing Nikki's song right about now!" screeched Lyra.

"You mean… 'What a Man'?" guessed Trixie. Sweetie Drops and Lyra nodded. The girls chimed in on Ash's physique. The boys realized the heat and decided to join.

"Ash has the right idea!" snapped Sandalwood. "Let's all get a little relief!" The young men agreed before shedding their tops. Some of the girls cooed to some of the young men, Twilight especially to Flash. Still, the girls remained focused on Ash.

"Look out, Ash," Flash whispered. "The girls have a beat on your bod." Warning received, Ash nodded. The car wash continued as Rarity and Levanny counted the money earned.

"This play will be well worth the money we've raked in!" she cheered. The back of the line began to show with an ambulance needing a hosing. The girls hosed suds off one car, but the power sent soap into Ash's face. He became blinded and stumbled toward Trixie. She caught the blinded trainer.

"Aw, did the young man get a little soap in your eyes?" she teased. "Let me help out." Seeing Trixie with Ash made Fluttershy eerily fearful and Sunset upset. "Maybe we can find a way to me to be your Marion…" Hearing her wish, Sci-Twi and Twilight came to Ash's aid.

"You're only Jonesing for trouble," Sci-Twi denied as Twilight offered a dry towel. Trixie growled at the retort while Twilight scampered off before being discovered.

"I knew you had some sort of inkling for this young stud," she snarled. "Perhaps more than Timber Spruce for that matter?" The snarl left Sci-Twi feigning an answer when a scream pierced the lot. All hear and ran to Flash on the ground with Rarity and Levanny the first to give treatment. Flash clasped his right elbow in pain.

"My arm!" he winced. The ambulance was almost done with the detail when the cries came out. Two EMT doctors came out of the ambulance and reached Flash.

"Hang on, son!" the brunette advised. All gathered around Flash and the EMT. The bald man cut Flash's sleeve off. The forearm and arm looked split from the elbow, only held by the skin.

"I'm not gonna guess on the injury," he grumbled. "But it does look like surgery's required." This became a big concern for everyone. The fundraiser ended but now there's new drama. At the hospital, the students waited for word.

"We can't lose our star!" moaned Rarity. A pink-haired nurse in gray scrubs came out to see all the students.

"You're all friends of Flash Sentry?" she asked.

"We are, Nurse Redheart," Twilight confirmed. Redheart looked over her notes.

"When I first saw his arm," she reviewed. "I believed he may have had a fractured elbow with some tissue torn, but that's not the case. The Ulna in Flash's forearm is broken and a couple of joints have slipped out of place. He'll need surgery to have his joints and cartilage be put back together but he'll need to be in a cast for a month." The students fear became true.

"Now, Flash can't be in the play!" cried Lyra. The students were about to lose their minds with how to get the play going without their star. Twilight came to Ash as everyone exited the hospital.

"Ash?" she called. Ash turned to Twilight with Sunset and Applejack.

"What's up?" he wondered.

"I know you're going back to Fluttershy's place," Applejack realized. "But we wanted to know if Apple Bloom and I can watch over Tepig tonight." Ash knew the students needed something to grasp onto after learning of Flash's injury.

"And I'd like to watch over Pikachu," Twilight added. Ash nodded to the idea.

"I'm sure you all need to feel better about what happened," he accepted. "Why not!" Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder to Twilight's arms and gave his Pokéball to Applejack. "When you get home, just hit the button and throw it in the air. Tepig should appear." Applejack nodded before they broke for the night. Twilight had her Dragon Spike and Pikachu asleep in a spare bedroom. Sunset moaned with a smile.

* * *

 _(Sunset's Dream)_

 _On a beach, Sunset looked out to Ash who surfed. "Looking good!" she called. Ash soon reached the beach. Both enjoyed a refreshing drink on the sands before having a loving stroll on the beach. They walked along the shore with their feet constantly struck by the crashing waves. "You know, ever since I met you," she began. "My life's never been better."_

" _I'm glad to know," Ash accepted. "It's relieving. Everyone loves you now."_

" _Yeah, but nothing can ever replace the love I have for you." Ash giggled before walking ahead. Sunset sneered before giving chase. The two dashed for a little bit before she tackled him down to the sands. "I want to be part of your life for as long as I live!"_

" _As do I!" Both engaged in making out with Sunset on top of Ash. Both smothered each one's faces, their tongues in tango with each other. They were alone and no one would say no to their relationship._

* * *

Sunset smothered the pillow, body moving all sorts. "Don't stop," she cooed in her sleep. "Please…" As she dreamed and smothered her body on the body pillow, Fluttershy had trouble sleeping. She woke to use the bathroom. Knowing that she had Ash with her tonight, she had gone to see Ash in the living room. She found Ash sleeping soundly. Fluttershy smiled before giving Ash a kiss to the lips.

"A taste," she whispered. Thinking it wouldn't hurt, Fluttershy sneaked under the blanket and snuggled with Ash. She fell asleep soon enough. With Flash down due to injury, can the play be saved?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Speech Leader

_Chapter 7: Speech Leader_

* * *

Sunrise… Sunset saw the sun rays bleed into her closed eyes and began waking her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before feeling a lot of moisture. "Did I fall asleep in the tub?" she asked herself, wearing magenta underwear. That's when she decided to feel and discover the moisture not to be water. The bedsheets, blanket and any part of her body from the waist down was drenched. Her face became as red as most of her hair. "What… was I… doing? I've never been so wet!" Quickly, she dashed to the closet and retrieved a towel to dry herself. Meanwhile, the sun also stirred Twilight who slept on the couch with Pikachu. She still felt awful about Flash's injury during the fundraiser. Spike continued to sleep as Twilight let out a yawn. The sound stirred Pikachu awake.

"Oops…" she giggled. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Pikachu scoffed. "You know, I'm actually glad that you're here to comfort me after what happened to Flash." Pikachu squeaked in appreciation. Sunset was dressed in a flash.

"I wonder if that happens whenever I dream myself on the beach," she pondered. Twilight and Pikachu looked to Sunset with curiosity.

"On the beach? Why, what happened?" Sunset brought her bedsheets to the laundry room to get washed.

"Found myself and Ash having a romantic time on an exotic beach, making out with the surf crashing over us…" Pikachu awed Sunset's dream. "I woke up and found myself and the bed soaked to the bone." Twilight giggled to the mishap. Meantime, the sun beamed through Fluttershy's windows and onto her and Ash as she sang in her sleep. Fluttershy woke first as she hugged her sleeping mate. Feeling movement, Ash stirred as well.

"That song…" he moaned. "More…"

"Morning, Ash," she greeted before giving him a kiss. Ash giggled but wondered.

"Did I do something to deserve that?" he wondered.

"Well, for being so cuddly that I was able to sleep," she admitted. Suddenly, the phone rang. Angel hopped over to point as the two crawled out of bed. Fluttershy picked the receiver from the charger and hit a button. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy, it's me," sounded Rarity.

"Oh, Rarity! Good morning!"

"Yes, well… there's been an update to the play. We're gathering at the ice cream parlor in the city for more details."

"So, we should be there by 9:00. Can I bring Ash?"

"Sunset's part of the play so it's necessary that she and Twilight will be there. Call it a good idea to bring him."

"Okay!" Fluttershy hung the phone to Ash's ponder.

"What did Rarity want?" he asked.

"We're going to the ice cream parlor later this morning," Fluttershy reported. "It concerns the play." Ash nodded, concerned about Flash. All gathered at a building with a chocolate shake in a glass as the sign and the lobby full of Canterlot students.

"So, what's the update on Indy Sentry?" questioned Rainbow. Rarity turned to Sandalwood for the explanation.

"Would you do the honors?" she requested.

"You bet," Sandalwood agreed. "Flash's surgery is a success, but he's gonna need at least a month to let the tendons heal. He can only use up to a marker but that's it." This told the cast that Flash won't be performing in time.

"I saw what happened," Bulk spoke. "See, a dad got mad at his kids and didn't see Flash cleaning his car. He flung the door open and hit Flash in the arm." He pointed to his elbow. "He got it right here." This made some question the outcome.

"I hope he apologized," Pinkie believed. "We don't want someone to hurt our friend and get away with it."

"He apologized alright," Bulk responded. "In fact, he wanted to pay the medical bills." Twilight sighed in relief.

"At least he'll be taken care of," she huffed. "By the way, Ash… Thank you for letting me have Pikachu for the night."

"No problem," Ash smiled. Twilight now turned to Pikachu.

"Of course, Spike won't be the only one I can turn to now," she sneered. Pikachu wondered before Twilight gave him a kiss. Pikachu let out an emphatic "CHA!" which made a lot of the girls awe and coo the Pokémon.

"Twilight might love Pikachu more than Spike," Sci-Twi joked. Applejack and Apple Bloom came to Ash with Tepig in her arms.

"Thanks for loaning us Tepig, Ash," Applejack praised.

"Tepig was an absolute angel," Apple Bloom added. Tepig leaped from Applejack's arms to Ash's. "He and Winona had a lot of fun playing Western with her as his trusty steed." Ash blinked to the name.

"Winona?" he repeated. Applejack pulled out a picture of her and a brown collie.

"That's Winona," she identified. Pikachu became interested to seeing Winona.

"I can only imagine how Opal will behave around Pikachu," Rarity pondered. To Ash, it's another pet.

"Opal must be… your pet?" he guessed.

"Yes," Rarity confirmed. "She's a cat." Pikachu's face drooped at the sound of Opal, not sure he wanted to meet her feline. Pinkie soon yelped, the attention now on her.

"Guys, I just got this great idea!" she bellowed. "Ash can be the new lead!" All gasped in shock to the idea.

"ME!?" the mentioned shrieked. "You're… not serious…" Rainbow approached Pinkie with some facts to explain.

"Pinkie, Ash isn't a student, let alone enrolled in Canterlot High," she clarified. "There's no way Principal Celestia would allow that!" Pinkie wasn't phased by the explanation.

"So?" she refuted. "We got teachers who are playing and they're not enrolled."

"That's not the point! I'm sure we got someone who can take Flash's role!" As they argued, Sunset glanced to Pinkie's choice.

"Somehow, I do wish Ash could be my Indy," she whispered. "That may be the world to me at this point." Sandalwood seemed ready to throw in the hat.

"If we can't find someone to replace Flash, kiss the Raiders play goodbye," he sighed. This caused an uproar among the students.

"Are you out of your mind!?" snarled Sweetie Drops. "There's no way we're dropping the play!" The parlor became a shouting match between cast members. Those who came for shakes watched the students of Canterlot High became irate at each other. Ash made himself available for the arguments.

"Thunderbolt!" he shouted. This made Pikachu shower the parlor with lightning. Nothing hit but it stopped everyone to turn to him. "All this yelling isn't getting anywhere fast! Can't we all calm down and think this through!?" Every student felt bad for their sudden outburst. "Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if the play you're doing is lost because one person got hurt. What everyone needs to do is focus. Does it matter if Indy's played by a girl?" Sci-Twi understood Ash's frustration and reached out to him.

"I understand that you wanna help out," she eased as she grabbed Ash by the shoulders. Suddenly, time stopped with Sci-Twi. A few seconds later, she pulled back. A voice began to snicker within Sci-Twi.

" _Ahh…"_ the voice cooed. _"What is this, I wonder? I can feel this new energy that will bring me back to the surface… and free me once more! I need this energy!"_ Sci-Twi shook her head as she let out a yelp. She staggered a few feet. All watched Sci-Twi before she retreated.

"Whoa, what just happened?" wondered Twilight. No one was sure about it. That night, Rainbow joined Ash and Fluttershy back at the latter's home.

"I don't blame you for acting out, Ash," Rainbow huffed as she fed a tortoise. "You came here on accident and was even looked after by the principal and her sister, and you want to make sure that dream's fulfilled." Ash didn't think it was anything to brag on.

"I just acted when I saw violence about to come," he pointed out. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Hey, no one told you to do anything. You just came to pick up Pikachu and Tepig." Fluttershy entered after hanging up the phone.

"Flash is out of the hospital," she reported. "But he still can't move his arm so expect it to be in a sling." Ash nodded, knowing that he's unable to work on the play.

"Maybe Flash knows someone who can take his place," he thought up. "It shouldn't be hard to find one, right?"

"Ash has a point," Rainbow agreed. "Flash might have an idea who'd be fit for his replacement."

"Oh, I hope so…" Fluttershy sighed. The tortoise retreated his head and limbs back to his shell. To Rainbow, it's late.

"Tank's tired," she realized as she hoisted the shell. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Rainbow left the house. Everyone came to school, including the injured star. Heading to the cafeteria, Celestia and Luna had Cadence visiting.

"You had Ash with you the night he came by?" the dean gasped.

"We did," Celestia confirmed. "If need be, we'd house him until we bring him back to his home world." Cadence chuckled, understanding the principal's desire.

"He does look like someone raised under your care," she joked.

"Well, he does look like someone I'd raise as a son," Luna laughed. They entered the cafeteria where they found Flash, wearing a green sling around his arm that got hurt from the car wash. He met with a raven-haired, gray-skinned girl in the cafeteria.

"So how long will your jazz hand be in that harness?" she asked. The raven-haired wore a gray school uniform.

"At least a month, Octavia," Flash sighed. "So much for the leading role…" Octavia sighed to the news but turned to the girls. Flash saw this as a problem. "Don't take it out on Sunset, she had nothing to do with my injury." Rather than listen, Octavia approached the girls and glared to Sunset.

"I hope you have a good explanation for Flash's injury, Sunset Shimmer!" she stammered. Sunset turned to Octavia, aghast by the accusation. Ash and the others also looked in disbelief

"Excuse me?" she gulped.

"Hey, Jazz girl!" shouted Rainbow. "Sunset wasn't anywhere close to Flash when that guy flung the car door to his arm! In fact, NONE of us were!"

"So don't accuse ANY of us for something that was an accident!" shouted Pinkie. Octavia wasn't taking the words to heart.

"You girls are ready to stick up to the bad girl after anything that happens, huh?" she snarled. This forced Ash to stand up, facing Octavia.

"I want you to listen to me, now," he growled. He turned to the rest of the people in the cafeteria. "That goes for everyone in here!" The cafeteria became so quiet, a pin drop or drops from the faucet in the kitchen could be heard. "I don't know what your hatred is with Sunset, but it has to stop now. I've had my share of trainers who treated their Pokémon as poorly as Sunset, if not worse. I rescued Charizard as a Charmander when it was in the rain, I kept a Cyndaquil as an abusive trainer tried to hurt me greatly with a Sandslash, I had a Chimchar that's now an Infernape after his original trainer quit on him!" Ash released Tepig before hoisting him near his chest. "This Tepig belonged to a trainer who left him to starve, becoming skin and bones. I found them when they couldn't fend for themselves, but combined, they don't hold a Litwick to Sunset's treatment!" Rarity and Twilight blinked to the word within his rant.

"A lit… what?" wondered Rarity. Sci-Twi found Ash's PokéDex on the table, checked the database and found a picture of a candle with purple flame and a face.

LITWICK – HT: 1' - WT: 8.3 LBS. - TYPE: GHOST/FIRE – ABILITY: FLASH FIRE

"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon," it registered. "Litwick feeds off life energy to anyone that follows one." The girls freaked at the description.

"Some candles are not to be held," Sci-Twi shuttered. Ash had more.

"It's uncalled for!" he roared. "Move on! If Sunset's that big of a deal with you, deal with me first! Everyone should forgive and accept her as a student… and as a friend." The students began to stand in a gradual manner, all from the same table Sunset sat with stood immediately. Soon, they came to Sunset and shook hands.

"Ash is right," Scootaloo sighed. "It's time to forgive and forget." As the students gathered around to make Sunset feel welcomed, Trixie refused to budge.

"You traitorous mongrels!" she bellowed. "How dare you side with the sinister one! If I had my way, he'd be mine!" She looked around to note that Ash somehow disappeared. Flash smiled to the scene.

"I think I just found Doctor Jones," he pondered. Outside, Ash, Pikachu and Tepig slouched by the statue. Flustering a sigh, he pondered how he ended up making a scene.

"I think I went a little overboard with that rant," he murmured. Pikachu and Tepig consoled Ash, knowing their friend better. Cadence found Ash. Pikachu dashed to Cadence and she picked him up.

"Hey, little fella," she cooed. Ash looked up at Cadence, a little surprised.

"Crystal Prep's dean?" he guessed.

"I have a name, Ash. Anyway, that was an impressive speech you gave to the students. A lot of them hung on to every word." Ash scoffed, not exactly proud of his voice.

"I mainly lost my temper. I didn't know the story but the way Sunset treated Sci-Twi, Fluttershy, Rainbow… me… I felt it was unnecessary for her to get the kind of treatment she got." Cadence placed a hand on Ash's head.

"Perhaps but at least you didn't lose control and fought anyone. You may have quelled a huge body. Not everyone will take your word, however." Sunset emerged from the doors and found Ash with Cadence.

"There you are!" she gasped. Ash, Cadence and the Pokémon turned to Sunset as she approached the young man. "I've been looking all over Canterlot for you! Is everything okay?" Ash nodded. Sunset roped her arms around his head and gave him a hug. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you around. I never would've had so many friends meet me at once… and it's all thanks to you!" She proceeded to smother Ash's face with kisses. Cadence and the Pokémon giggled to Ash's treatment.

"Someone's getting a lot of love," she joked. Finally, Sunset laid a big kiss to his lips. Their tongues tasted and twisted each other in Ash's mouth. Sunset didn't want to let Ash go now. The day nearly came to an end at Canterlot where Sunset and Flash entered Celestia's office.

"I know it seems unlikely," Flash explained. "But after the speech today, I feel that he's a great substitute for me for the play."

"I know how much this means to you," Sunset pointed out. "And a lot of the cast want him in this." Celestia and Luna looked to each other about the voice of the students.

"There are a couple of teachers who are in the play that explain the Ark," Luna pointed out.

"True, but Ash isn't a student," Celestia added. "Putting him in would risk the credentials of this campus."

"We know, but no one wants to be Indy," Sunset argued. This left Celestia and Luna in question. At Fluttershy's house, the student heard the phone ring and answered.

"Hello?" she responded.

"Is Ash with you?" replied Luna.

"Oh, Vice Principal… He is, just a minute." Fluttershy entered the kitchen with the phone in hand. "Ash, Vice Principal Luna wants to speak." Ash blinked as he finished feeding Snivy and Scraggy.

"Luna?" he repeated. Fluttershy handed the phone to Ash. "Hello? Vice Principal?"

"Ash, I got an offer for you," Luna spoke. "We're out of options to fulfill Flash's role and we don't wanna bring anyone from another school like Crystal Prep. You're our only hope for this. Please, we need you to become Doctor Jones, become Indiana Jones." Ash saw numerous problems with the idea.

"Timeout! I don't know anything about Indiana Jones, let alone the Raiders movie, and I'm not a part of the school!"

"We are fully aware of that, but after your speech today to forgive Sunset Shimmer and forget her past, the student body is encouraged to have you fill Flash's role. I hate to see the play go to complete waste because of our star getting injured." Ash felt pressure. He got lost heading to Icirrus City and now this. However, Sunset was also in the play and she had fully trusted him. That's when he remembered something.

"I do have some acting under my belt, not to mention that you sound desperate. I'll help."

"Thank you, Ash. I'm sure everyone will want to know about it. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Ash hung the phone up to where Fluttershy and the Pokémon wondered.

"What did Vice Principal want?" she asked. Ash sighed before explaining.

"I'm gonna be Indiana Jones," he muttered. Fluttershy gasped before hugging Ash.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Ash stayed within Fluttershy's arms for sometime. He's now the new lead and he has no idea about the famed movie. How will he know what to do? Meanwhile, Sci-Twi thrashed in bed. She felt the presence of an energy ripping her slumber.

' _That energy,'_ she urged. _'I need to know more of that. The youth has it and I must know what that is. You'll be gathering that energy for me!'_ Sci-Twi continued to thrash and roll.

"Get out of my head, Midnight!" she cried. "Get out!"

' _No… I'm a part of you! And you'll do as I say! I will see that the youth and his energy is my rebirth!'_

"No! Get out!" Sci-Twi woke up from the voices and breathing heavily. She gasped at the voice speaking to her. "I thought we took care of Midnight at Camp Everfree! Why is she surfacing again!?" A new threat has begun to reveal itself as Midnight. Who would she be and why is she such a pain to Sci-Twi?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Ashing for Trouble

Chapter 8: Ashing for Trouble

* * *

It's a new day at Canterlot High. Everyone headed to school, including Ash, Fluttershy and Pikachu. However, a moment arrived for Sunset as she arrived. "Morning, Sunset!" one young man greeted.

"Hey, Sunset!" a young woman greeted.

"Good day, Sunset!" one more young man greeted. The people were giving Sunset a great morning and classes had yet to start. Yesterday, Ash berated students for their treatment to her. However, it had repercussions that Canterlot would learn soon enough. Sunset felt in awe about the kind gestures from the students.

' _ _I can't believe this,'__ she awed. __'The students are… being nice to me. Ash is a miracle worker.'__ More students offered their welcomes to Sunset. Ash watched with a smile at Sunset's new treatment.

"I didn't think they'd listen," he admitted. "I was just upset with what transpired." Fluttershy didn't see the problem with Ash's honesty.

"I'm actually happy that Sunset is getting the recognition that she's receiving," she pointed out. "She became a friend after Twilight helped us out and we did the same with Sci-Twi after she transferred." That happiness became short-lived. Trixie confronted Sunset at the sight of all the students respecting her.

"So you and that little man have brainwashed the entire school to show you respect and dignity," she scowled. "You two may have won over the students but I won't be another statistic!" Sunset sighed to Trixie's ranting.

"Good morning to you, too, Trixie," she sneered. "Kinda funny how you have an interest to him despite not listening to a word he said."

"That's beside the point! I know what you've done before either Twilight Sparkle came to change you! I won't forget or forgive you!" She strutted off, feeling her piece had been delivered. All Sunset did was shrug.

"Can't win 'em all… I bet that's how Ash feels after losing a Pokémon battle." Ash sighed to Sunset's comparison.

"I know Sunset's ability but that might be digging a little deep," Fluttershy murmured. Ash turned to Fluttershy curiously.

"Her ability?" he repeated.

"We all have abilities when we attended Camp Everfree. I have the ability to speak to animals." Pikachu squeaked, astonished to her feat. "Well, how else can I address you and be on Ash's good terms." Pikachu giggled to the retort. Twilight spotted the two in discussion.

"So, anything new that I should worry about?" she asked. "Like the status of the play?" Fluttershy snickered to the question.

"The play will be saved," she answered. "Vice Principal Luna has found a new Indiana Jones." Pikachu pointed to Ash to add to the response.

"You're kidding!" gawked Twilight. Sweetie Belle overheard the conversation, disbelief on her face.

"Can it be?" she wondered. "He's the new Indiana Jones?" She figured this would be big news. "I gotta tell Scootaloo and Apple Bloom." She scampered off to tell friends. In the library, Ash, Twilight and Sci-Twi were at a table and Sci-Twi had pages for both to look at.

"This is him," she showed. "Doctor Henry Weston Jones, Jr., AKA Indiana Jones. He's portrayed by Harrison Ford and he's featured in four films." Ash and Twilight grabbed a few pages.

"We're familiar with the Raiders movie since that's the play we're using," Ash replayed.

"The others listed are… Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and most recently, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull?" read Twilight.

"Yeah, the last one wasn't as good as the first three," Sci-Twi shrugged. "Anyway, Jones is a historian, archaeologist and teacher of the latter subject at Marshall College in Connecticut."

"In other words, smart," Ash simplified. "Anyway, the treasures he found are the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, the Sankara stones and the Crystal Skull. Let's stay focused on the Ark." Ash flipped through the pages but Twilight found it.

"Here it is: the Ark of the Covenant," she discovered. "It's a golden chest that uses the stone tablets depicting the Ten Commandments?" Sci-Twi nodded to the information.

"In the film, the Nazis are after biblical artifacts to empower themselves and the Ark would make them invincible," she explained. Ash shook his head.

"They believe a god will strengthen him," he groaned. "Seriously, I'm gonna be the guy who stops a group of bad guys who rely on religion as a weapon."

"No wonder they weren't successful in World War II," Sci-Twi nodded. Ash looked into the papers more.

"Indiana Jones starts with a statue in a rainforest before learning about…" he paused. "It's gonna be a lot to factor in at once." Sci-Twi came over and palmed Ash on the shoulder.

"We got time before the play," she assured. Suddenly, a pulse. Sci-Twi felt it.

" _ _He's the source,"__ the voice observed. __"We must learn about him so that we can obtain the energy."__ Sci-Twi pulled her hand away and staggered a bit. Ash and Twilight looked on, confused.

"Excuse me!" yelled Sci-Twi before running off. She ran to the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran the sink faucet and splashed her face. "Why?!" Sci-Twi's reflection morphed into one with her hair acting like a campfire, the frame of her glasses was made of white fire and black wings emerged.

" _ _Why, Twilight?"__ she sneered. __"Did you forget that I'm always a part of you? Try all you want, I imbue you and forever will."__ She cackled while Sci-Twi gritted.

"You should've been sealed, Midnight. I have friends who are helping me and even have the magic!"

" _ _Like I said, I'm imbued to you. Those… 'friends' cannot undo me. However, aren't you curious about… him? I am. He's not from around here, obviously… and he's got that energy, one of destructive value."__ Sci-Twi blinked to Midnight's point.

"Ash does?"

" _ _Ash, huh? His energy I sensed is dormant. I need to know what it is… don't you?"__ Sci-Twi now felt this information couldn't be ignored.

"I mean… if true, we need to do something to make sure it's not used recklessly." Midnight snickered to Sci-Twi's theory.

" _ _Now you see it! Perhaps it's an energy that can make me whole and not need you around for long! After all, you have that magic from the other side."__ Sci-Twi seemed conflicted. She doesn't want to hurt Ash, who's now in the music room with the rest. He and Twilight discussed the status of the play where Sunset became overjoyed.

"You're gonna be my Indy!?" she yelled as she hugged Ash while jumping. "You have no idea how I feel!" She released him while Pikachu watched on from Fluttershy's shoulder. "My dream is coming true, thanks to you!" The rest sighed to the sight of Sunset with Ash.

"At least the play's still on!" giggled Pinkie. "Kind of a surprise to have someone NOT of this school take the lead role." To Rainbow, it became evident.

"When you convince everyone to treat Sunset the way they deserve to be treated," she compared. "People will know." Twilight had more to discuss.

"Speaking of knowing, Ash and I noticed Sci-Twi acting weird when she touches him," she relayed. "I know you guys have known her longer than I have so I don't know if there's any kind of ordeal going on with her." The others became rather fearsome of Sci-Twi.

"And I thought we got rid of her after the Friendship Games," Rarity gulped. Ash and Twilight still felt left in the dark.

"Before you stopped by, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep had their Friendship Games that take place every four years," Applejack started. "We'd expect to get our tails kicked by them… like always."

"But we didn't anticipate Twilight- I mean, Sci-Twi, as a student over there," Fluttershy added. "That's when we got to the final event and Principal Cinch pushed Sci-Twi to compete or forgo going to Everton Independant Study Program."

"Something for super-smart students," Rainbow brushed off. "Her device she had for collecting our magic came back to transform her into Midnight Sparkle."

"She used her newfound- or stolen- magic to create rifts that connected our school to Equestria," Sunset continued. "Luckily, we stopped Midnight before things got seriously out of hand." Twilight shuttered to the thought of a merge of human and pony worlds.

"That would've been ugly," she shuttered. "I don't wanna know what consequences there would be if that carried out." Ash studied the story.

"If Midnight's that obsessed, I guess she could be after my aura," he believed. The girls glanced to Ash in wonder.

"Aura?" repeated Pinkie. Sunset decided to check on it.

"Let me take a closer look," she requested. "Arm, please." Ash offered his arm to Sunset who gripped it with one hand. That's when her eyes began to glow.

* * *

 _ _(Sunset's Vision)__

 _ _In a throne room of a palace, a blond woman in a pink royal gown stood in front of a kneeling blue jackal-like creature. Ash, in blue garb with a blue fedora, stood with three others, a brunette girl in a pink dress and a tall tanned brunette young man in orange and looking like a friar. The creature had spikes embedded on its chest and wrists. "Lucario, one thing hasn't changed over the thousand years," the blond spoke. "This palace is your home. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like." The jackal, Lucario, bowed his head.__

"I am deeply grateful, your highness," __it minded telepathically. Ash came to the Lucario's side.__

" _ _Lucario?" he called. Lucario spun to him. "How come you thought I was Sir Aaron?" Lucario turned to the painting where Ash followed. "Is it… because this costume makes me look like him?"__

"No… The aura I sensed in you is like that of Sir Aaron's." __This made Ash ponder how.__

* * *

Sunset released her grip after sometime and collapsed onto Ash. Fluttershy and Applejack reached Sunset to help her to her feet. "A little long on the vision, huh?" teased Applejack.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'll be in a little bit," Sunset reassured. "But that being… Lucario… and those other moments. I need a few." Ash sensed Sunset needing space, as did Rainbow.

"Ash, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Can you leave so that Sunset can tell us?"

"Sure," he agreed. He left the room and proceeded down with Pikachu on his shoulder. He proceeded down the hall…

"THERE HE IS!" a girl shouted. The girls came running to Ash and Pikachu and surrounded him.

"We found the new star!" another student cheered.

"You're playing Indiana Jones?" one more gasped. The girls continued awarding Ash praise for sometime.

"Now, come on, everyone!" he nervously tried to ease. "I volunteered since I don't want to ruin my visit." The girls awed the modest response.

"You're so awesome!" another student screamed before grabbing Ash's hands and holding them together. "Please, let me be your Marion Ravenwood!" She made her case by giving Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"No fair!" one more whined before she grabbed Ash and kissed him on the forehead. Other girls began swarming onto him and Pikachu and piled on top. It seemed like no escape but somehow, the trainer emerged from the pile and beat it. Lipstick painting his head, he galloped through the halls with the girls in hot pursuit. From hallway to hallway, Ash tried to stay a step ahead of the girls fawning over him. Out of nowhere, Flash emerged from the Janitor's closet and roped Ash by the shoulder into the room. The girls ran pass the door.

"THIS WAY!" one shouted. When the stampede started dying down, Ash turned to Flash grabbing the elbow that was injured.

"I know doctors told me not to, but..." he cringed. Pikachu became worried.

"You okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but that was a risk I shouldn't have taken. Though, Vice Principal Luna listened to me and Sunset. After that speech you did, even I had to include you despite the obstacles."

"So I'm finding out." Flash came up with an idea to cheer Ash up.

"Let's get something to eat." They traveled to a burger joint where Sandalwood, Bulk and a few other young men ate burgers, fries and drink soda.

"So, our Indiana Jones has acted before?" wondered Sandalwood.

"I have," Ash admitted. "It's a little something from a friend named Luke where we did a movie Legend of the Pokémon Knight. Of course, we had interruptions and I struggled with acting a bit."

"Stage fright?" guessed Flash.

"Yeah… But I soon straightened out and with my friends, I managed to act my role," Ash sighed. "Pretty good first impression." Someone heard this and came to meet the star.

"Then that means you're a knight!" screeched Trixie. The boys turned to see the young white-haired. She came to Ash and also gripped his hands together. "Maybe the casting isn't right. You can choose to have me be Miss Ravenwood, the one who helps Indy in Cairo and Nepal!" The other boys didn't think it was possible.

"You didn't make the cut, Trixie," Flash denied. "And even though Ash is the new Indiana Jones, he can't do anything with the casting."

"Who says!?" refused Trixie. "He's the new star!"

"So he should make me the new Marion!" another girl argued. They turned to find two girls. One was a purple-haired, lavender girl wearing a yellow jacket over a black blouse and black shorts under a gray skirt. "After all, I'm sure Daddy can make arrangements to afford some fine styles for you." Trixie didn't appreciate the girl making a move on Ash.

"If it isn't Diamond Tiara," she snarled. She took note of the gray girl with silverish hair and glasses with blue frames. She wore a purple t-shirt and magenta skirt. "And her cohort, Silver Spoon."

"Now that's no way to address a girl who can get anything she wants!" bellowed Diamond.

"You may have the money, missy! You don't have the courtesy to be with a young man!"

"Says a blowhard who's too self-conscious to listen to common sense!"

"You BRIBE common sense!" While the two argued, Silver Spoon reached Ash and petted Pikachu.

"Just letting you know," she spoke up. "We're doing a cameo in the play. If rumor's correct, you'll be our teacher." Ash nodded to the claim.

"I'll have to see the film in order to understand Ford's role," he explained. Rarity entered and reached Ash and Flash.

"I had a feeling Flash would help out," she whispered. "Let's depart to Sunset's home. I got the movie and those in the play will be there." The boys nodded before sneaking from the scene. Silver Spoon stuck with Diamond. At Sunset's home, Rarity and the Crusaders began measuring Ash using string.

"Is this necessary?" he asked.

"It's a must!" insisted Rarity. "How else are we gonna make sure you have the right fit for the play?" Ash sighed as everyone began to arrive.

"I brought the popcorn!" cheered Pinkie. Flash arrived, much to Twilight's joy. Rainbow brought a DVD with the title of the movie matching the play.

"I forgot that I have the movie at home," she confessed. "My parents always bragged that I was a big fan of the series." Rarity capped her pen and covered her notes.

"Well, you're just in time, Rainbow Dash," she smiled. "I just finished my measurements. A trip to the mall is in order for tomorrow." As soon as everyone got their share of popcorn and Ash released his Pokémon, the movie began to play. Pikachu was in Fluttershy's lap, Tepig was on Applejack's, Scraggy sat on Silver Spoon's lap, Levanny sat with Rarity, Oshawott was with Sweetie Belle and Snivy snuggled with the wounded Flash.

"No offense, Snivy," Flash apologized. "But a head's up: Indiana Jones is deathly afraid of snakes." Snivy gulped but had to be good about it. The movie played to where everyone paid attention. Some of the members took notes on the movie.

"We can modify the drinking game," Sunset pointed. "No to the smoking." There were moments where the Crusaders got scared to some of the fighting and deaths in the movie. They clung onto Ash in fear. Then came a scene where Ash dreaded. He watched a gun pulled out and used to take a bad guy down.

"I… have to use… a gun?" he gulped. The rest turned to Ash in wonder.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sci-Twi. The rest of the movie filmed where they took notes of what parts to keep and what not to. Ash also studied the film, hoping to understand Indiana Jones before going into character.

"I think what can help as a professor is teaching us about Pokémon," Applejack suggested. Ash smiled to the thought.

"Great idea," he agreed. "I'll make arrangements with Luna about it." The film lasted over two hours. Plenty of material to look at. When the film finished, everyone wanted to compare notes but it got late.

"Okay, so we got plenty of film to work with," Sunset addressed. "In a few days, we'll be exercising our roles so that we know what we're playing. Got it?" All listened and agreed with Sunset. "We'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." As everyone left, Applejack and Rarity noticed that the Crusaders still clung to Ash. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had his arms and Scootaloo had his leg. The elder sisters and Rainbow took action.

"Sweetie Belle, we need to go!" grunted Rarity while pulling on Sweetie Belle.

"You can see him tomorrow, Apple Bloom!" ordered Applejack, also pulling on Apple Bloom. Bulk and Sandalwood also joined in pulling the Crusaders off Ash but their sleeping grips held.

"Now what?" wondered Rainbow. Sunset decided to let the three stay.

"Twilight, Ash and I can watch over them," she offered. "You'll see them in the morning." Rarity felt like she had no choice.

"We'll hold you on your word, Sunset," she allowed. Fluttershy came over and gave Ash a kiss to the cheek as he also fell asleep. Sunset and Twilight gathered blankets for Ash, the Crusaders and the Pokémon. Practice starts tomorrow for the play soon to come.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Mall-ed Over

_Chapter 9: Mall-ed Over_

* * *

The new morning rose. The cast for the Raiders play, including Ash and his Pokemon, watched the Indiana Jones movie as a study session. However, the Crusaders snuggled and passed out while hanging onto Ash's limbs. Twilight and Sunset woke to sounds of the Crusaders gasping. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo realized they slept with Ash as he woke as well. "What the-" gawked the three. Ash sighed to the Crusaders waking.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," he murmured. The Crusaders didn't mind being with Ash.

"Call it a dream come true!" they cheered. The three pounced on Ash and kissed him simultaneously on his face: Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took his cheeks while Sweetie Belle scored between the eyes. Twilight and Sunset giggled to the sight. Sunset gave everyone orange juice while reviewing the movie from last night.

"So, we've concluded some of the items not in the play like smoking and any scanty moments like Marion stripping in front of Belloq," Sunset addressed.

"We're fine with us and a few other students sitting and admiring the session," Sweetie Belle added. Twilight scoffed to the movie.

"You know, Indiana Jones reminds me of Daring Do a lot, something Rainbow has been reading a lot of," she pointed out. Ash and Pikachu blinked to the name while the Crusaders got a little excited.

"Daring Do?" repeated Scootaloo. "I nearly forgot about that!" Ash recalled the visit to Equestria and the mentioning of Daring Do.

 _'So Daring Do's as popular as Indiana Jones,'_ he thought. _'It makes me wonder who's the better archaeologist.'_ Ash chose to maintain on topic. "I think we can work around the tomb of snakes. Does the stage have any holes or pits we could use?" Sunset nodded to the question.

"The orchestra pit can work," she replied. Before they continued with the discussion, Pikachu heard someone approaching.

"Pikachu, what is it?" asked Apple Bloom. Then, a knock on the door. Sunset ran to and opened the door, revealing Rarity.

"Morning, Sunset," she greeted. "Is Sweetie Belle awake?" Rarity entered to where those in the kitchen welcomed the white young woman. "My my, is this the morning of study sessions? I know the movie we watched was last night…"

"Well, slight updating," Sunset sneered. "We're still looking at omissions and alternatives to the play." Rarity palmed Ash's shoulder.

"One thing we can omit is Ash's hair," she pointed out. "I know a great stylist who can fix his hair to make it comforting to wear Indy's fedora." Ash shrugged Rarity's hand off.

"My hair is fine," he protested. Rarity gasped to the rebuttal.

"That hair is NOT Indiana Jones Material! You saw what his hair looks like!"

"So?! I'm sure any teacher at Canterlot have their hair however they want, why can't I!?"

"Because it's iconic! And besides, we're also shopping for material for your outfits for the play." Sunset decided to go further about the play.

"Without a haircut, they'll see you and not Indy," she added. "Perhaps do it for Principal Celestia since she insisted on the play." The promise to Celestia and Luna made Ash a bit uneasy, but there wasn't much of a choice.

"Alright, I'll go!" Pikachu squeaked in how Ash surrendered. Rarity nodded to the confirmation.

"Perfect! The bus will be around eventually. Let's go!" The bus arrived and Rarity, Ash and the Crusaders boarded to go to the mall. Ash still seemed upset at the movie playing.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ash?" asked Apple Bloom. Ash turned to Applejack's sister.

"Remember when Indy shot that swordsman?" he recalled.

"Of course, we do!" snickered Scootaloo. "That was so funny and random…"

"Come on, Ash!" sneered Sweetie Belle. "You had to have a laugh from that moment!" Ash didn't smile.

"I still remember when I had a gun in my face back in the Safari Zone in Kanto," he recalled. The girls gasped.

"YOU!?" gawked Rarity. "Absurd!"

"I don't know what I did to upset the Game Warden who pulled the gun on me," he continued. "But that steel was so close, it felt like it was touching my nose." The Crusaders moaned in sadness hearing about Ash's dilemma with a firearm.

"I see…" Rarity sighed. "So that explains your hesitation about Indy and using a gun." Pikachu squeaked to agree.

"It's also illegal to use any weapon on Pokémon," Ash added. "It's a law." Rarity wrapped her arm around his neck for a sympathetic hug.

"At least it will be a prop gun so you don't have to worry about someone getting hurt," she hummed. "Just a loud bang." The group arrived at the mall where they found Sci-Twi with some paid merchandise. Seeing Ash with Rarity and the Crusaders, Sci-Twi became hesitant.

"Oh, no…" she stuttered. Ash spotted the carrier of Midnight who picked up a book, hiding her face. Pikachu saw that as odd. Just then, Flash, Sandalwood and Bulk came by.

"There's Indy right now!" cheered Sandalwood.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Ash. Rarity and the Crusaders also greeted the boys. Flash saw Sci-Twi and her ponytail.

"Okay, not my Twilight," he sighed.

"She'll be here later," Rarity eased. "Anyway…" She tells the boys about Ash's run-ins with guns before and why he's a little hesitant to be Indiana Jones.

"I guess I can't blame you after that," Flash huffed. "So, I have an idea. There's a few arcade games that can help with the play." Ash blinked to the offer.

"You… can't be serious," he shuttered.

"Don't worry," Flash assured. "Game characters are just computer data. A new game, they're revived. What do you say?" Ash still felt uneasy. Rarity stepped forward.

"Before that, we have to uniform Canterlot's Indy," she ruled. "This way, please!" Escorted, they reached a barber shop as Pikachu made his way to Sci-Twi. They're the first to enter today and Rarity explained to the barber the style she wanted Ash to have. Then, she approached Ash. "I've known her for years and she's also a huge movie buff. She'll make sure you look dapper." Reluctant, Ash had no choice.

"Well, at least my hair will grow back when it's all over," he sighed. As Ash got going on his new hairdo, Pikachu reunited with Sci-Twi and got her attention.

"Pikachu?" she guessed. "Where's Ash?" Pikachu "clipped" his fingers like scissors to his fur. "Oh, his transformation to be Indiana Jones has started. Sorry about yesterday… Midnight's starting to come out of the shadows." Pikachu showed concern to Sci-Twi which she petted back. That's when…

"Twilight?" a girl called out. Sci-Twi and Pikachu turned to four girls in maroon school uniforms and plaid-color skirts. The first who stepped up was a pink-skinned girl with pink headphones and long green hair. "It IS you! How's it been?"

"Lemon!" gasped Sci-Twi. "This is a surprise!" She also spotted three others: a teal-haired girl with peach skin, a purple/magenta-haired with turquoise skin and magenta-haired with a sky-blue streak and yellow skin. "Indigo, Sunny, Sour…"

"A pleasure to see you too after what happened that while ago at the Friendship Games," the turquoise-skinned, Sunny, greeted. "How's Canterlot High?"

"Great!" replied Sci-Twi. "I'm learning a lot about making friends. In fact, did you hear we're doing a movie-based play?"

"We did from Principal Cadence," the pink-haired, Indigo, reported. Sci-Twi seemed at ease in knowing about information.

"P-Principal!?" she yelped.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" guessed Lemon. "After the Friendship Games, and reviewing the report by the school district, Principal Cinch had to resign." Sci-Twi seemed caught off-guard by the news. Pikachu didn't seem clued in. The yellow-skinned girl, Sour, heard and saw Pikachu, squealing at his appearance.

"It's so cute!" she cheered while holding and twirling Pikachu. "Oh, yes you are, little mousy wowsy!" Lemon and Sunny saw Pikachu in Sour's arms and also came over while Sci-Twi smiled. The other two of Sci-Twi's friends petted with Lemon itching under Pikachu's chin. He made a loud "CHA!" that made the girls and even Indigo coo for him.

"Pikachu certainly has that charm," Sci-Twi exclaimed.

"Looks like you're not the only one a little shocked," Indigo snickered. "He's certainly easier on the eyes than your pet Spike. No offense."

"None taken," Sci-Twi shrugged. Lemon, a gleeful face painted on her, held Pikachu in her arms while turning to Twilight.

"I can't believe this Pikachu's yours!" she awed. Sci-Twi irked to the mistake.

"You're right, he's not," she corrected. "His owner's getting himself prepared to play the lead role." That's when Indigo recalled something else.

"Canterlot found a new Indiana Jones after Flash's injury?" she guessed. Pikachu squeaked to confirm the news. At a clothing store, Rarity and the Crusaders brought Ash clothes to wear. The wild hair had been removed and it looked more of a young man's average style. He emerged wearing a t-shirt under a blue basketball jersey and baggy denim shorts. Sweetie Belle smacked herself in the head.

"Nah!" denied the other girls. Ash's second ensemble was a red tank top and tight biker shorts. Scootaloo moaned to the design. "Nah!" The third outfit had Ash in a white formal shirt, bell-bottom gray trousers and platform shoes. Rarity couldn't believe how horrendous it looked on him. "Nah!" The fourth ensemble had him in denim overalls with heavy leather boots. The girls turned to Apple Bloom with shaking heads. "Nah!" The fifth ensemble had a black leather jacket and matching trousers. To top it off, aviator sunglasses. Quickly, all four showed distaste. "Nah!" The sixth ensemble featured Ash in a football jersey and matching slacks. Again, the girls had no approval. "Nah!" The seventh ensemble had him emerge with a yellow button-down t-shirt under a black shirt and brown slacks. The girls awed the look of Ash. "YES!" Ash snickered to the positive review.

"I kinda like it myself," he agreed. "Feels like old times…" The group walked out to where more of Sci-Twi's old schoolmates found them with Sci-Twi in the back.

"There he is!" one girl shouted. The Crystal Pep girls surrounded Ash, admiring his young look and new appearance. Lemon was the first to grab Ash's hands.

"Nice to meet you!" she greeted. "I'm Twilight's old classmate, Lemon Zest! Maybe there's a time for us to be together!"

"I don't think so!" denied Sour. She roped Ash around the neck. "Sour Sweet, and I love that Pikachu of yours!" The girls swarmed onto Ash who wanted to know their new actor.

"Come on, everyone," he tried to ease the crowd. "I'm just helping with Canterlot's play."

"By playing the lead role which we want to Indy up on," Indigo summed up before everyone piled onto him. Despite makeup and lipstick on Ash painting his face, he escaped while Rarity's friends saw the mobbing.

"Okay, that's not good!" gulped Sunset. The girls found Ash before starting to pursue him. Rainbow had an idea and turned to the pink friend.

"Pinkie, distraction!" she ordered.

"You got it!" saluted Pinkie. She raced pass Ash before throwing a handful of red glitter which exploded, causing the Crystal Prep students to cover. The glitter exploded into a cascade… of balloons. Rainbow grabbed Ash by the arm.

"Hold on tight!" she advised. Before Ash could figure out Rainbow's intention, she ran out of the mall within seconds. She was going so fast, she passed a police cruiser monitoring speeders. The radar gun within the cruiser registered a speed reading 888 MPH. The officers couldn't believe what they caught on their gun. At a forest nearby, Ash tried to recover from the speed burst.

"What the heck!" he gawked. Rainbow stood upright after that run. She handed Ash a small towel.

"Crystal Prep must not get many young men to admire, or their witch of a principal has them on a short leash," she teased. Ash cleaned his face of the lipstick. "I guess this is what happens when we spread word of our play."

"If true, how come I'm the one mobbed?" complained Ash. "After all, Flash is the star. I'm just taking his place." To Rainbow, the play wasn't the reason.

"Dude, you have those Pokémon on you! How many other people do you know have creatures like that?" Ash mulled to the thought.

"Sorry, I asked." Ash now wanted to see what Flash wanted to show him. "By the way, I didn't know anyone who can move as fast as you." Rainbow scoffed to the praise.

"I'm a girl who likes to go fast. Anyway, I can tell you need to go back."

"Yep. Flash wants me to get use to having a gun to help play Indiana Jones."

"Say no more." Grabbing Ash's hand, she raced Ash back to the mall where Twilight, Pikachu and Flash waited for their return with Sunset and Fluttershy. "One Ash Ketchum delivered."

"Thanks, Rainbow," Twilight praised.

"We should be away from the Crystal Prep girls and near the arcade," Sunset informed. All reentered the mall before finding the arcades. Basketball hoops, skeet ball ramps, video games…

"This place is… packed," Ash awed. Pikachu agreed with a squeak.

"And there's the test," Flash pointed. Ash looked to the arcade game with connected red and blue plastic handguns. The title of the game was "MACHINES RULE!" and Ash and Flash got to the game. Flash loaded quarters into the coin slot with his left arm before picking up his gun. "Ready?" Ash was hesitant as he lifted the gun connected to the machine. "Now the enemies are the robots. You don't need to worry about humans in this." Ash nodded, though a little hesitant. The game started and robots started going after the screen. Ash wasn't aiming at the screen. He wasn't sure what to do as Flash sniped robots left and right with only his left arm. Ash fought to play and to use a gun. Suddenly, a projectile flew in Ash's way.

"Uh oh!" he gulped. Without another thought, Ash pointed the gun at the screen and fired. The shot found the projectile and destroyed it. Seeing the shot hit and saving health on the plus bar, Ash blinked before seeing more robots aim at him and Flash. With barely a gulp, Ash shot, scoring head-shots and saving Flash ammo.

"There you go!" he encouraged. The cheer led people to flock to the duo as Ash rained shot after shot on the rogue machines. Ash protected himself and Flash with each precise shot.

' _So this is what it's like to hold a gun… to defend one's self. I can see Indiana Jones and that scene.'_ Half an hour leader, both Ash and Flash finished the game without spending another quarter. The crowd was astonished that the two could complete such a feat. Ash holstered the gun.

"So, how was it shooting robots and not other people?"

"Well, I can appreciate Indiana Jones a little more… and it's thanks to you." After the arcade game and more praises, Ash returned to Rarity and the rest to finish shopping. Fluttershy brought Ash and his merchandise to her home where she fed Ash and his Pokémon.

"I gotta say, that look suits you," she complimented. "You look comfortable in that. Does that factor when you're a trainer?"

"Not really," Ash denied. "After all, it's mainly focused on the Pokémon."

"I see. I'm sure everyone at school will like the new look."

"I've already made plenty of impressions… and I've already got ideas for how people and Pokémon can interact." Fluttershy snapped her fingers in knowing how the Pokémon session can work.

"That can give you more insight to how Indiana Jones teaches!" Realizing, Ash snapped his fingers back.

"Good idea!" As they converse more, Sci-Twi was back home with Spike and on her computer. She checked her inbox where she saw an address.

"EverGloriFree "

"It's from Gloriosa," she cheered. Spike came to see it for himself.

"What's up?" he wondered. Sci-Twi opened the e-mail.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE-

IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HELPED TIMBER AND I WITH CAMP EVERFREE. I COULD SAY THAT I'VE MISSED YOU BUT TIMBER IS SO ANXIOUS THAT HE'D BEGGED ME TO COME TO VISIT AT SOME POINT. ALSO, WE'RE INTERESTED IN SEEING CANTERLOT'S PLAY YOU'RE DOING, THE RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK WITH INDY JONES. OH, THAT MOVIE BRINGS BACK MEMORIES. I WANT TO SEE THAT AND HOW THE PLAYERS WILL INTERACT. WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.

SINCERELY- GLORIOSA DAISY

"Gloriosa and Timber will come to see this!" cheered Sci-Twi. "Isn't this exciting!?"

"Well, write back!" suggested Spike.

"Good idea!" Sci-Twi began to write back to Gloriosa as the night wore on. Ash's new look will appeal to many at Canterlot. And how will Sci-Twi's friends react to seeing the Pokémon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Staged Dive

Chapter 10: Staged Dive

* * *

Canterlot High was back in session. The students returned to school after a day off. Ash, Pikachu, Sunset and Fluttershy arrived to the students awing Ash's new look, "Snazzy look, Ash!" a young man called out. The girls became infatuated with the new appearance.

"Feeling rich, Ash!" another young man shouted.

"Love the sight, Ash!" a young woman cheered. Ash heard calls left and right, a lot of people enjoying the new sight of the trainer.

"I guess I should be worried," he giggled.

"It IS a welcome sight for the people to know who's playing the lead," Fluttershy huffed. They entered and found themselves in Principal Celestia's office. She and Luna allowed Ash, Fluttershy and Sunset to discuss a matter.

"I see…" weighed Celestia. "This idea of yours to teach Pokémon sounds interesting. Pray tell, is this to help yourself fill the shoes of Indiana Jones?" Ash, Pikachu and the other girls gawked to the guess.

"You're good…" he shuttered. Celestia giggled to the response.

"Sister, two things," Luna spoke up. "Don't you think it's obnoxious for you to guess the reasoning within the request?"

"It would be, if I wasn't correct," Celestia scoffed. The VP sighed before turning back to Ash.

"Besides, I've wanted to learn a few lessons as well," Luna added. "Principal Celestia and I may be adults but we aren't too old to learn." Ash, Fluttershy and Sunset flustered sighs. As the students attended classes, Ash entered the theater and examined the stage from the upper tier. He studied the layout of the theater. Looking up, the ceiling seemed ideal to a plan.

"Planning into the swing of things, aren't we?" sounded Discord. Ash heard his voice and looked around.

"Discord?" he guessed. Out from below the balcony, Discord appeared.

"I'm interested in how humans can see the stage from up here?"

"It's not that far to see it, but there are binoculars to look through."

"That's fair. At least they know when blood's about to spill. By the way, have you seen Princess Twilight?" Ash shook his head.

"I haven't but be careful when you do. There are two Twilights but the one you want isn't wearing glasses." Discord blinked to the advice.

"TWO Twilights?" It gave Discord discomfort. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to have two princesses be in my life!" He vanished as Ash studied the stage and Sunset entered the theater from below. She turned to see Ash and Discord in the discussion. "Wait… that means the Twilight I know is still the princess of Equestria and the Twilight here must be the princess of the human race!"

"Wrong, Discord," Sunset spoke up. Both above her looked down to find the smirking Sunset. "So, how's my favorite trainer and the deity of chaos and disharmony?"

"I'll have you know, Sunset," Discord spoke. "Ash and I happened to be in a middle of a discussion about the two Twilight Sparkles that are in school now." Sunset didn't believe Discord with a sighing shrug.

"Speaking of Human Twilight," she brought up. "She's got Pikachu and seems to be waiting on someone." Ash nodded, knowing about the ordeal. Out in the front, Sci-Twi worked on a hand-held device with Pikachu sleeping by her.

"Twilight?" a young man called out. Sci-Twi looked up to see two young people. One was pink-skinned, pink-haired young woman in a yellow summer shirt and denim shorts while dawning daisies in her hair and shoes. The other was a light brown-skinned, green-haired young man in a red t-shirt and green cargo shorts.

"Gloriosa, you made it!" cheered Sci-Twi. "And… uh… hello Timber." Sci-Twi's cheeks blushed red at seeing a smiling Timber.

"Nice to see you too, Twilight," he greeted. "How's it been?"

"Great. And Camp Everfree? Filthy Rich hasn't made any moves on it, right?"

"Thanks to the concert your friends made, we have enough money to keep Camp Everfree open for a few years down the road."

"That's great news." Gloriosa spotted Pikachu and came over to pick him up.

"Twilight, I thought your pet was Spike… and he's a dog…" she recalled. Sci-Twi and Timber reached Gloriosa who held Pikachu, now awake.

"Spike is," she confirmed. "I'm watching over Pikachu while his owner's preparing for the Raiders play." Gloriosa awed the reasoning but felt something left out.

"That's awfully nice of you," she praised. "But where would Flash Sentry find something like this? Don't get me wrong but-" Timber gawked to Gloriosa's recalling.

"But, Sis," he spoke up. "Flash got hurt during the car wash." Gloriosa gawked to the reminder.

"That's right," she gasped. "But who's Indiana Jones then?" Sci-Twi guided the two into the theater where they saw Ash with the other girls and opening the hole to the orchestra pit.

"Right, that's where our Ark will be," Rainbow suggested. "We don't have a band to play down here. It's all recorded with DJ's help." Ash leaped down into the pit to view it.

"Okay, so I go in to where the 'snakes' are suppose to be," he instructed. "I'll have help lifting the Ark before Belloq throws Sunset down here." Sunset nodded, recalling the movie.

"But we also agreed to not have the ruin's destruction," Pinkie added.

"True, but Ash and Sunset will record themselves struggling to escape while exiting the backdoor," Applejack added. "Then, they'll come out through the alley-" She pointed to the walkways and inadvertently pointed to Sci-Twi, Timber and Gloriosa.

"Hello, campers!" cheered Gloriosa. "Working hard on the play?" Ash closed the lid on the pit. His new attention was on another scene before noting Pikachu.

"What's going on?" he asked. Applejack snickered to the sight of Sci-Twi with Timber.

"Someone missed their favorite type of wood," she teased. Sci-Twi and Timber blushed to the playful mock.

"Come on, Applejack," Timber shrugged. "Twilight invited us over to see how you're doing since Camp Everfree."

"Anyway, Timber and I wanted to know who's playing Indiana Jones after Flash's injury," Gloriosa mentioned. Ash sighed, ready to face the music.

"There are some similarities with me and Indy, now that I've seen the classic," he muttered as he shook Timber and Gloriosa's hands. "Snakes isn't one of them."

"Say that when you're face-to-face with a rattler," Applejack sneered. "Any who, will you be around for some Pokémon lessons? Heard Ash will teach us tomorrow about it." Gloriosa and Timber blinked to the name.

"For the record, Pikachu's one of them," Sci-Twi pointed out. Pikachu squeaked to confirm.

"You don't see them around Camp Everfree," Gloriosa giggled. "So, there are a few fight scenes I can see. I'm sure he knows how to fight, right?" Ash snickered to the question.

"I've seen how he fights, alright," he nodded. "I took up boxing before becoming a trainer. How hard can it be?" Sunset lofted a chuckle.

"I'd like to see your form," she requested. "After all, it'll go well for the bar scene." Ash stood up and faced his co-star.

"Didn't Rarity say something about people not attacking each other?" remembered Pinkie.

"It's part of the movie," Rainbow checked. "It's part of the play."

"I know it's when we have that bar fight," Ash pointed out. "But I want to see what Sunset can do in the fight." Sunset didn't seem interested.

"Marion hid in the corner and shot one of the guys to save Indy," she corrected. "Indy was the one using his fists."

"Oh, yeah..." realized Ash. "I thought Marion fought at some point. I knew she threw a slap."

"That's what it was!" acknowledged Applejack. Sunset seemed a little hesitant on slapping Ash.

"I don't know…" she muttered.

"Sunset, I'll be fine. Just throw a slap." The encouragement gave Sunset a chance to hit Ash for a feel in the movie. However, instead of a slap, she punched Ash on the chin. It jerked Ash's head in a snap and he fell. Back hitting the hardwood, Ash was unconscious. Sunset didn't know that she knocked out Ash.

"Oops… sorry." That's when everyone noticed Ash wasn't moving at all. "Ash?"

"Hey, Ash!" shouted Pinkie. Timber and Gloriosa ran up to the stage. Ash's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Come on, partner!" urged Applejack. She gently slapped Ash's face to get him to wake up. Rainbow sped out and back with ice and damp towels.

"You really got him good, Sunset," Timber gulped.

"You don't think we gotta send him to the hospital now, do we?" worried Sunset. A few minutes later, Ash started to moan. He began to see the girls and Timber in his sights as his vision gradually sharpened.

"He's coming to," Gloriosa noticed. "Thank goodness." Ash wasn't sure what happened.

"Was I… out?" he groaned.

"Uh, yeah!" scoffed Rainbow. "Sunset turned your lights off with a left hook." Timber and Rainbow helped Ash sit up. Sunset sat on his lap, rather upset with Ash's injury.

"Ash, I am SO sorry!" she apologized. "I wasn't trying to hurt you!" Ash groaned some more. "I just wanted to see if I can get feisty Marion out of me, and-" In pain, Ash reached and palmed Sunset's shoulder.

"Nice shot," he winced. Sunset's face read that Ash didn't have any hard feelings to her.

"You're… not mad?" she whimpered.

"It wasn't on purpose," he sighed. "Just a lucky shot." Sunset wrapped Ash's head and pulled him to her chest as tears trickled down her face.

"I didn't mean to… I didn't try… I'm so sorry…" Ash wrapped his arms to console Sunset.

"Boy, does anything bother him?" wondered Applejack. "He gets knocked out but still doesn't let it get to him." Sunset seemed forgiving to Ash, her mind still loving the young man who she admired.

' _I don't deserve you, Ash,'_ she thought. _'I don't deserve you as Indy or as yourself.'_ As they helped Ash, the students at Crystal Prep heard about the time Indigo, Sunny, Sour and Lemon were at the mall with Sci-Twi and Ash.

"So Twilight's doing fine?" asked a blue-haired young man.

"She is, Shining Armor," Lemon confirmed. "She was a bit shocked when learning about Cadence becoming the new principal."

"And, we all saw that cute young man and his more adorable Pikachu!" cheered Sunny. "Oh, it's such a shame that he ended up at Canterlot High and not here." The other girls awed the sight of their former classmate.

"Let's face it, Principal Cinch kinda forced Twilight to leave for Canterlot," Shining Armor murmured. "She's always forceful on her. By the way, this young man with the… Pikachu, whatever that is… Is he a student?" The girls blinked to the question.

"He has to be!" argued Indigo. "I mean, he's getting a makeover in order to play Indiana Jones!" The girls nodded to the belief.

"It'd be a shame if it's discovered he's not," Sour thought. Back at Canterlot, Rarity and Fluttershy dressed Ash in brown leather in jacket and trousers.

"I just finished prepping the outfit for you, Ash," Rarity huffed. "And I must say, you look ravishing for someone who'll be the handsome archaeologist."

"I'll say," Ash agreed. His Pokémon agreed to the outfit. "Heck, I may wear this when I get back to the Pokémon World." Fluttershy giggled to the word.

"Now, to make it official," she ruled as she fitted a leather brown fedora on Ash's head. Ash smiled to the wear.

"So that explains the haircut better," he realized.

"I don't know," Rainbow snickered. "Ash looks like Chestnut has a little brother." Ash, Twilight, her Spike and the Pokémon blinked to the name.

"Who, Rainbow?" asked Spike. Rainbow blinked before figuring out the reason.

"Right… Chestnut Magnifico is the actress who plays Daring Do, Indy's female counterpart. She doesn't use weapons like Indy and her alter ego is-"

"AK Yearling, the writer for Daring Do?" guessed Twilight nonchalantly. Rainbow gawked to the name.

"Right… how'd you guess?" she wondered. Gloriosa clapped her hands before walking over to Ash.

"Well, at least things will be awe-inspiring when he takes the stage," she visioned. "Anyway, Timber and I'll head back and we'll see you tomorrow for Ash's Pokémon lesson."

"And to make sure his knockout doesn't have any repercussions," Timber joked. "Not to mention the other Twilight Sparkle. I may understand them as twins, but-" Twilight and Sci-Twi shared nervous laughs.

"It's a long story," they sighed. Timber shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever… Well, see ya!" The siblings left and Sci-Twi came to Ash with something in mind.

"Ash, I know this is kind of sudden," she started. "But is it okay that I watch over Pikachu? I'd like to know if it would help me on a few items." Ash looked to Pikachu who squeaked to the idea, interested.

"My buddy's down to the idea," he accepted. Pikachu leaped onto Sci-Twi's shoulder, causing her to giggle.

"That's great!" she praised. It started to get late with the sun setting. Everyone left for home except Ash walked with Sunset.

"So that's what's going?" assumed Fluttershy. "You're gonna practice your dialogues with Sunset?" Ash nodded to the question.

"I can tell that you've got feelings for Ash as well," Sunset studied. "It'll be okay." Fluttershy nodded, trusting Sunset. At her home, Discord watched the Raiders movie to help understand their project.

"This is indeed interesting to say the least," he viewed. "The chemistry between Indiana Jones and Marion is peanut butter and chocolate: they blend well between each other." That's when a thought pierced into the mind of the deity. He turned to the door where Ash and Sunset hid themselves. "Don't tell me… that's why Sunset wanted Ash over?" In the bedroom, Sunset massaged Ash's shoulders.

"At least the wounds you'll get are fake," she joked. She wore a silky white nightgown. "You still okay? I mean, that was still a hard punch you took."

"I'll be fine," Ash sighed. "Then again, I've taken some huge blows before." Sunset felt her massage wasn't working.

"Shirt off." Ash blinked before turning to Sunset.

"Shirt off?" A nod from Sunset allowed Ash to remove his shirt, his bare skin showing. Sunset smirked as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, her head on his arm.

"That feeling on your chest is so good… I can tell this is a toned body by years of travel." Ash chuckled to Sunset's comment.

"It's not the years, but the mileage. I've traveled with Pikachu for a long time. Sure, I've had other traveling friends and Pokémon…" Sunset laughed to the reference.

"Well, Indy… Being here has given me an arc to call my own… and I mean arc, A-R-C, not Ark of the Covenant, A-R-K." Sunset sneered before lying on Ash and kissing him deeply on the lips. Discord snickered to the scene.

"My goodness," he hushed in excitement. "Sunset is getting a sunrise in love. Oh, it makes me wonder if Princess Celestia may find a heart for me like Fluttershy." The bond between Ash and Sunset has strengthened. With the play coming soon, preparations are being worked upon. However, a small group of shadowed figures overlooked Canterlot. Who are they and what will they do?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Professor Ketchum

Chapter 11: Professor Ketchum

* * *

The new morning… Sci-Twi woke to find Pikachu near a device which resembled an audio tape recorder. He used his fingers to tighten a screw in a piece. "Trying to finish the invention?" she yawned. Pikachu flipped a switch which started up and he greeted Sci-Twi with some squeaks.

"GOOD MORNING, SCI-TWI!" the device translated. "I WAS JUST FIXING A WIRE BENEATH." Sci-Twi gasped to the device translating Pikachu. She leaped out of bed, causing the blankets to fall onto Spike. She dashed and hugged Pikachu.

"Thank you!" she repeatedly cheered. "Thank you so much, Pikachu!" She gave Pikachu a huge kiss to the forehead. Pikachu squealed in delight.

"He fixes a panel and she smothers him?" he groaned. "Meanwhile, I'm barking at her to watch where she's going while on the streets. Can I get some love here?" Sci-Twi sighed to Spike's complaint.

"Don't be like that, Spike," she advised. "You get a lot from the rest, including Fluttershy." Pikachu squeaked to Spike as well.

"WHEN ASH AND I RETURN TO OUR WORLD," the device translated. "SCI-TWI WILL BE ALL YOURS." Spike heard the translation but scoffed.

"You don't need to tell me," he groaned. At Sunset's place, Twilight woke to Sunset's door opening. Sunset emerged and entered the bathroom to change. Ash soon staggered out, his hand over his neck.

"Man, she doesn't let up," he groaned. Twilight helped Ash steady himself and discovered a discolored spot on his neck, under the chin.

"What in Equestria is that?" she wondered. Unable to see, Ash wasn't aware of Twilight's findings.

"What, it's on my neck?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do with it." Sunset came out, dressed for the day.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Twilight jerked Ash's neck to reveal the mark. This irked Sunset. "A hickey… Oops… Got a little rough." Ash and Twilight gulped.

"A hickey?" she repeated.

"It's easy to hide with a bandage. Hold on…" Sunset ran back to the bathroom and retrieved a gauze to tape over the hickey. After sticking the gauze onto the hickey, they left for Canterlot High. While the students attended classes, Ash made his rounds. With Pikachu, Ash wondered about his soon-to-be moment as teacher to the students about Pokémon. Pikachu squeaked to the gauze on his neck.

"DID SOMEONE CUT YOU UNDER THE CHIN, ASH?" the device translated.

"No, Pikachu," Ash shook. "Sunset had a lot of fun enjoying my neck." Pikachu irked to the activity. "You know, I appreciate Sci-Twi making this translating device but do I need something like this to understand you?" Pikachu squeaked to the comment.

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU STRUGGLED AGAINST ELESA AND HER EMOLGA? I HAD TO THUNDERBOLT YOU IN ORDER TO GET YOUR ATTENTION WHEN YOU RAN OFF TO EXCHANGE ONE OF US FOR SNIVY AND THAT DIDN'T WORK."

"Okay, that I overlooked what Elesa had. Of course, I learned better not to try any strategy _before_ a Gym Battle. I'm much more comfortable on my feet anyway." Pikachu squeaked in confirmation.

"YOU'VE ALSO NEVER BEEN ONE TO RELY ON TYPE ADVANTAGES. YOUR VISION'S MORE ON BATTLEFIELD AWARENESS LIKE HOW WE FORCED PRYCE TO SURRENDER OR HOW YOU USED WALREIN'S ICE BEAM TO YOUR FAVOR." Ash chuckled to the memories. That's when he stopped when he spotted movement ahead. Pikachu looked from the abrupt stop. "WHAT IS IT?" Ahead came a small alligator with violet eyes. Pikachu growled to the alligator. "BE CAREFUL, ASH…" Seeing the alligator running up, Ash timed himself and grabbed it before it could pass.

"Gotcha!" He now held the alligator who snapped and bit at Ash. He expected pain but… Ash didn't feel anything from the alligator's bite. It bit a few more times but nothing occurred. "It's biting but I felt more pain from Kingler when it was a Krabby." Pikachu became curious. He offered his tail and the alligator accepted the bait, biting into the extended body part. Pikachu expected to feel something but blinked to the lack of pain.

"SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT." As they tried to figure out the reason, Pinkie spotted Ash with the alligator.

"There you are!" she cheered. She picked up the alligator from Pikachu's tail. "You know better to run off like that, Gummy." Ash and Pikachu looked befuddled to the connection.

"Pinkie, what's going on?" the trainer asked.

"Oh, Gummy got spooked after I brought him to school," Pinkie explained. She pried Gummy's jaws open, no teeth visible. "Here's why: no teeth. I mainly brought it for Fluttershy to see about altering his diet." Pikachu seemed disturbed and squeaked his displeasure.

"HOW DOES SOMETHING SURVIVE WITH NO TEETH?" the device translated.

"Keep in mind, there are Pokémon who have no mouth, let alone teeth, who are alive," Ash pointed out. Pikachu smacked his face.

"He forgot," Pinkie figured. About an hour later, Luna spotted Ash in the hall with a nearly empty cart.

"Finishing your rounds?" she asked.

"I am," Ash replied.

"Good. Now, about your class…" Ash pondered the thought.

"What about it?"

"Would it be alright to do it on the pitch?" Ash blinked to the suggestion. "We don't have soccer practice today so you can use the pitch and the stands to your liking." Ash got the idea and recalled seeing the soccer field with the large nets.

"That would be perfect." Luna nodded and palmed Ash's head. Lunchtime began to where Ash joined the friends. Applejack saw the gauze still on his neck.

"Now what do you suppose happened there?" she sneered. "Sunset dawning on a promise land?" Ash unclothed the gauze, showing the hickey. The other girls gulped at the size.

"Yeah, that's something I don't see Fluttershy doing to you," Rainbow scoffed. "Let alone me." Fluttershy irked to Rainbow's word, believing some of what's been said.

"I mean, sure I could give you as much love as I do the animals around," she stammered.

"Oh, don't get so melodramatic," Rarity scoffed. "A little foundation should cover the mark up in just five minutes." Ash nodded to Rarity's offer. "Speaking of drama, I have finished the suit you'll be wearing during your classroom scene. I know we should stick with the maroon color since that's what Indy wore." Ash giggled to the added item.

"I don't think my mom would've imagined me being in a play, let alone have the lead role," he hushed. Everyone blinked to who Ash spoke of.

"Your mom?" repeated Sci-Twi. Pikachu squeaked to explain her, knowing that the translation device was working.

"ASH'S MOM IS THE KIND OF HUMAN MOM I COULD WANT,"it computed. "SHE RUNS A DINER AND CAN MAKE ALL SORTS OF MEALS. OF COURSE, SHE DOES PAY SOME ATTENTION TO ME A LITTLE MORE THAN ASH." The trainer sighed to Pikachu's boasting.

"You didn't need to go that far," he murmured. Pikachu sighed to the ramble.

"I DID GET CARRIED AWAY A LITTLE…" That's when he remembered something else. "YOU HAVE HER PHOTO IN YOUR POCKET, RIGHT?" Ash heard the translation and fetched a photo of a grown brunette woman with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a lime green swimsuit while holding a trophy. The girls saw the photo, shocked at her appearance.

"That's your mom?" gawked Twilight.

"She's pretty!" awed Pinkie.

"Not to mention rather young," Sunset snickered.

"I wonder what kind of beauty products she uses?" asked Rarity.

"If that's the mom, I can only imagine the stud that's your dad," Rainbow imagined. That made Ash frown. "What? Is… something wrong?" Ash shook his head.

"It's that…" a hesitant Ash balked. Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't necessarily need to tell us," she assured.

"Twilight's right," Sci-Twi supported. "If he's done anything you don't wanna talk about, we won't force you." Ash smiled to the relief.

"You eight are more supportive than Iris would ever be," he muttered. "She constantly calls me a 'little kid,' even when I do everything right or when she's the one in the wrong. I mean… I'm not perfect but…" Applejack patted Ash on the back.

"You're gonna be the lead role of the play we're doing," she praised. "She can't nag you for that, can she?" Ash sighed to the question.

"It doesn't matter." To the rest, this Iris didn't see Ash as who he was or could be.

"Well, someone may need to teach her a thing or two about respect!" sneered Rainbow as she punched her palm.

"Rainbow, there's no fighting outside Pokémon battles," Rarity assured. "You'll have to direct your anger elsewhere." Ash huffed a sigh to the girls. "My apologies. These girls can be rather wild at times. By the way, you also mentioned Cilan. Care to enlighten us about this one?" Ash nodded to the suggestion.

"Cilan is one of three brothers and Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym, alongside Cress and Chili," he started. "Aside from that, Cilan is also a Pokémon Connoisseur… and a Food Connoisseur… and a Movie Connoisseur… and a Train Connoisseur…"

"How many Connoisseur jobs are there?" a disturbed Sunset asked.

"I don't know," Ash shrugged. "I do know he's got one heck of a resume."

"I bet," Fluttershy hushed. After lunch, Celestia guided Ash to the soccer pitch and unlocked the gate.

"Will you have everything you need?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Ash believed. He entered the pitch as Celestia returned to the building. On the pitch was a table with baseballs. Ash picked up the baseball examined it as he brought out his Pokémon. "Ready to help out?" The Pokémon cheered. The classes proceeded as normal when Celestia got on the speakers.

"Hello, Canterlot students," she addressed. "After classes today, feel free to attend the Pokémon Class held on the soccer pitch." The brief announcement allowed students and teachers to plan.

"I'd like to see those little guys myself," Cheerilee smiled. The bell rang to signal the day's end. Everyone gathered at the soccer pitch and sat in the bleachers. Ash gawked to the sight.

"Did everyone want Pokémon lessons?" he gasped. The Pokémon sighed to the crowd attending. Ash recalled a scene in the movie and became somewhat flustered. Leavanny buzzed to Ash, advising calm. Finally, Ash reached the table, interlocked his fingers and bowed his head. He felt ready to begin. Some of the students continued to talk before others pointed out his stance. Hearing nothing more than a pin drop, Ash stood up.

"Here we go," Sunset whispered. Scraggy and Pikachu observed the crowd closely.

"Pikachu," he started with a determined grin. "Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy and Leavanny… They're only a part of a world where a Pokémon can be near you for friendship or training. My world is chock-full of Pokémon. My goal, as many of you have known, is to become a Pokémon Master. However, to achieve, I battle to help my Pokémon gain confidence. From what I've been told, there are around 600 different Pokémon species and I have six with me. However, battling isn't for everyone. Some would have Pokémon as pets around the house like Twilight's dog, Spike." Sci-Twi's Spike laughed at his role.

"Suddenly, he's giving more of a praise than my owner," he quietly barked. "Feels pretty good." Ash continued.

"Now, Pokémon don't always become friends!" he rambled on as he picked up one of his balls. "Sometimes, you use this: a Pokéball. Not only are they light and durable, they can carry just about anything in here. It can be as small as a Magnemite to something as huge as a Golem. However, you can only carry up to six Pokémon at a time." Ash placed the Pokéball down on the table. "Not to mention, the different types of Pokéballs… Some that can catch quick Pokémon, some that can easily carry heavy Pokémon, some that can help find a friend in the opposite gender. Now, sometimes you have to battle them but for the luck of me, you can capture them on the spot or you can help out to gain their trust. I've had plenty of success around that but everyone has different methods." A random male student rose his hand. The blond wore a beige t-shirt and denim shorts.

"You said there are over 600 Pokémon," he brought up. "Can they be categorized?" Ash heard the question.

"They can," he replied. "There are 17 known types they're under: Normal, Water, Fire, Grass, Flying, Bug, Electric, Ground, Rock, Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Steel and Dark. Some Pokémon are dual types. Scraggy is listed as a Fighting and Dark-Type while Leavanny is known as a Bug and Grass. In battle, one type would back up another. For example, Scraggy, being part Fighting-Type, is weak to Psychic and Ghost-Type attacks. If Scraggy had a Dark-Type attack, Psychic and Ghost-Type may have a problem." Another student rose her hand. It was Sweetie Drops.

"Can Pokémon know moves outside their types?" she asked.

"They can," Ash replied. "In fact, some of the Pokémon start with Normal attacks like Tackle and Scratch. With training, they can learn numerous attacks, though they can use only four abilities during battle." Trixie scoffed as she came onto the pitch.

"Maybe you should put that training to good use, dear teacher," she challenged. "I'd like to see you battle me." Buzz filled the pitch as Ash had been challenged by Trixie.

"Thanks for getting to the next subject," he sneered. "And thanks for volunteering to do this with me. Here's how we'll do this: you pick a Pokémon to use. I have their moves memorized so I'll tell you on your choice." Trixie studied the six Pokémon on hand."

"I'll go with Snivy for this." Snivy blinked to the choice. Ash knelt to the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"I know it's sudden but I'll need you to trust me on this," he urged. Snivy nodded, though still seemed reluctant. "In that case, I'll go with Oshawott." The otter jumped and cheered. Ash pulled a card from his pocket. "Here's the list of Snivy's moves." Trixie took the card and read the list.

"Let's see… Attract? That's… something. Vine Whip, Leaf Blade and Leaf Tornado." Pikachu squeaked to warn Ash about Trixie.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I'll be fine." Sunset and Apple Bloom ran out to make sure Pikachu and Tepig were safe. Ash and Trixie arrived at midfield but Oshawott and Snivy entered the circle.

"I sure hope Snivy and Oshawott will be okay," Fluttershy gulped.

"Trixie, you get to go first!" he shouted. Trixie nodded to the offer.

"Much obliged!" she replied. "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy spun her body around as leaves surrounded her like a tornado. Ash made his move.

"Okay, Oshawott… use Aqua Jet!" Oshawott spun himself into Aqua Jet before charging at Snivy and her Leaf Tornado. The two attacks collided and both dispersed. "Now, use Water Gun!" Oshawott sprayed water at Snivy.

"Fine, we'll use Leaf Blade!" Snivy spun around with the leaf on her tail glowing. The tail swipe cut the Water Gun through. "Like a hot knife through butter. Now, let's see that Attract!" Snivy blew a kiss which summoned pink hearts that came to Oshawott.

"Attract as an attack?" gulped Sunset. "That's new." Ash sneered to the move.

"Another Aqua Jet!" he chose. "Let's wrap that Attract up!" Oshawott bobbed a nod as he performed Aqua Jet again. This time, the Aqua Jet spun upward as the Attract hearts gathered. However, Oshawott charged but fell short, landing on his body. Getting up, Oshawott had hearts for eyes.

"Now, I see how Attract works," Trixie sneered. "Let's get a little closer and Vine Whip that otter!" Snivy summoned vines from her neck and flung them at Oshawott, but he danced around the vines while in a daze. This irritated Trixie. "Get closer to whip that otter senseless!" Snivy listened and raced at Oshawott.

"Now, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott snapped out of his gaze and removed his seashell before passing Snivy. The seashell had a glowing blue blade protruding out. Snivy fell in defeat. "That's it!" Ash ran to Snivy, checking to see if she's hurt. "You alright?" Snivy squealed weakly but smiled. Ash turned to the students."Now, technically, Oshawott shouldn't have beaten Snivy. Grass-Type Pokémon have an advantage against Water-Type Pokémon." Trixie came to Ash with a grin.

"That was a good lesson, Professor Ketchum." she cooed. "For that, I can give you a lesson in love without the Mane 7 interfering!" She gripped Ash's head.

"Trixie, don't!" shouted Rainbow. She and the other seven began to race out of the stands. The crowd hindered their advancements. Trixie had her mouth open, Ash eyeing her uvula. She inched her head closer to his face, distance between lips closing and her tongue rolling wildly, willing to get a feel of what's inside his cheeks. She was within less than an inch… Out of nowhere and bashing Trixie's head was a brown collie. Trixie fell to the pitch, her clothes now with grass stains.

"It's Winona!" awed Applejack. Winona swung around and tackled Ash before giving him a tongue bath.

"Wow, stop!" he laughed. "That tickles! Cut it out!" Apple Bloom and Fluttershy reached Ash and Winona first before settling her down.

"Get that mangy mutt back to its farm!" screamed Trixie. Winona growled at Trixie for the insult.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a pet or Pokémon to speak of!" snapped Apple Bloom.

"The nerve!" Teachers came to the girls who escorted them back to the stands as Fluttershy treated Snivy. Ash continued his lectures for the hour. Some of these lectures included treatment of Pokémon with injuries and proper nutrition. Someone with a horn sounded the end of the session and allowed the students to leave. Ash finally sighed in relief, knowing the class ended.

"Anyone having more questions to Pokémon, don't be afraid to find me!" he informed. Everyone waived and applauded to Ash who breathed easily. "That went better than I thought." Gloriosa and Fluttershy reached Ash to applaud his class.

"That was rather informative from you," Gloriosa praised. "The Pokémon World's a lot more exciting than we'd wish for it."

"Knowing that there are a lot of Pokémon, I want to see this world more than ever," Fluttershy wished. Sci-Twi watched from a distance. Midnight's voice began to infect her mind.

" _My powers are still weak,"_ she spoke out with Sci-Twi clutching her head. _"But, I can take control of your body. Take a rest while I do this!"_ Suddenly, Sci-Twi's eyes were aglow. Gloriosa and Fluttershy waived farewell to Ash with the pink-haired taking Snivy. Ash turned to Sci-Twi with her hand over her head.

"Sci-Twi?" he called. Reaching her, Ash came to Sci-Twi's aid. "You okay?" With the glowing eyes, she found Ash near her and in a flash, kissed her with an open mouth. Her lips covered his and her tongue slapped around the insides of his cheeks. He began to lose air. That's when his eyes began to glow blue. The light started to go from Ash to Sci-Twi. The inner being inside Sci-Twi felt the energy.

" _This…"_ awed Midnight. _"This is precious! I cannot have enough of this energy!"_ Sci-Twi soon regained consciousness and pushed herself away from Ash. She became frightened from the moment and back-peddled.

"I'm sorry!" she cried before running off. Ash looked puzzled to the kiss to go with a slightly pale look.

"What was that about?" he wondered. "And why did she take my aura?" Pikachu reached Ash and saw the expression. Ash turned to the squeaking Pokémon. "I'm alright. It's… nothing to worry about." Pikachu didn't seem to believe Ash. "Look, it's been an exhausting day, and I didn't mean to get into a Pokémon battle, but I'm not exactly one to turn down a challenge." Still, Pikachu sensed a problem with his words. They headed out for Sunset's home as Sci-Twi shivered to what occurred.

"My love belongs to Timber Spruce!" she whined.

" _Twilight Sparkle, it's not that I don't approve of that relationship,"_ Midnight pondered. _"You can have your boy-toy all you want… as long as I have the energy the young human has."_ Sci-Twi feared about the reasoning with Midnight. At Sunset's home, Ash explained the ordeal of him and Sci-Twi to Twilight and Sunset.

"That's what occurred," Ash finished. Twilight and Sunset shuttered to the moment.

"Midnight's power is growing," Twilight figured. "And we can't do anything about it."

"Not yet, anyway," Sunset murmured. "What we could do is keep Ash away from Sci-Twi as much as possible. Might be a little difficult with him working at the school." Ash shuttered in thought as Pikachu became concerned. Sunset reached the phone before turning to the rest.

"I'm gonna order a pizza," she announced. "I'll be right back." Petting Pikachu as Sunset left for the kitchen, Twilight faced Ash.

"This sounds a lot like Nightmare Moon," she figured. "It isn't that I understand her motive, it's more that I worry about your livelihood." Pikachu squeaked to the same concern.

"I DON'T THINK TWILIGHT AND SUNSET ARE ALONE," Sci-Twi's device translated. "THE MANE 8 IN A WHOLE WANT ALL OF US BACK HOME SAFE AND TO IRIS AND CILAN." Ash took a deep breath.

"I almost want this trip to end, but not before fulfilling this role," Ash grumbled. Twilight palmed Ash's shoulder.

"Don't let it bother you now," she assured. "Let us take care of Midnight and you worry about Indy." She gave Ash a kiss to the cheek which made Ash blush. "Don't get the wrong idea. My heart still yearns for Flash." Pikachu laughed to the reminder.

"It's not that. I've never been kissed by a princess."

"Really?!" The two enjoyed the laugh before Sunset returned and proceeded with the rest of the night. Midnight's power has started to grow. Ash will need to focus on his role as Indiana Jones to help the students.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Settings Up for the Play

Chapter disclaimer: No ownership of David Guetta or Usher.

Chapter 12: Settings Up for the Play

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Ash's Pokémon Class. Since then, Canterlot High continued its preparations for the Indiana Jones play. Ash answered questions about Pokémon and has alternated sleeping at Sunset's and Fluttershy's homes. During time off, he joined the girls in the music room to hear their songs, which the Pokémon enjoyed a lot. He still prepared himself for the role of Indiana Jones, as well as others like the tallest Diamond Dog. Posters have painted the city and the school. The posters contained a golden box with a brown silhouette in front of a white one with forest green silhouettes running after them. There was also half of a swastika shown. One woman cloaked in black saw a poster. All that could be seen is her nose, red lips and a chestnut worn as a necklace. "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark," she read. "And Canterlot High's doing it? Well, it hasn't been that long since I had some on the set." At Canterlot High, Ash resumed his Pokémon Training with Pikachu and his creatures.

"Okay, Leavanny!" he ordered. "Charge Energy Ball!" Leavanny made a ball of energy in front of his mouth. Pikachu, Snivy and Oshawott prepared themselves as Tepig and Scraggy watched. Leavanny launched the ball, Oshawott as the first target. "Razor Shell, Oshawott!" Removing his shell, Oshawott used the blade protruding from it and sliced the ball in half. The split attack passed Oshawott and exploded in midair. "Nice!" Oshawott celebrated the praise. "Okay, Pikachu, Snivy, who wants to try next?" While the Pokémon train, three teenage girls viewed Ash and the Pokémon from nearby bushes.

"I'm surprised he's got enough time to do some of his training," a carmine-haired girl awed. She had green skin. "Teaching Fido how to box? This kid's got a lot of talent!"

"I know!" a lime-green-haired girl cooed. She had bleach yellow skin. "It makes me wonder if he came here just to get away from his world."

"Maybe he prefers it here rather than back home," a brunette suggested. The purple skin on her fingers cupped her chin. "Technically, I prefer he stays here." Suddenly, they heard someone clearing her throat. The three turned to find Principal Celestia, not happy with the girls.

"It's Principal Celestia!" the carmine-haired gawked. Celestia showed a scowl that struck fear into the three.

"May I ask why you three are beating around the bushes?" she asked. The girls soon escaped the bush.

"Sorry, Principal Celestia!" the lime-green-haired cried. The girls away, Celestia came to Ash and his Pokémon.

"I've been looking for you," she called. Ash turned to Celestia, a little surprised.

"Hey, Principal Celestia," he gulped.

"Sorry, I had to get some of the students out of there. Anyway, I came to see you for some help with the sets." Ash and the Pokémon heard the need.

"On our way. I'm gonna check on the Ark." Ash and the Pokémon raced out to help with the play. Celestia watched with a smile painting her face.

"Luna's probably right." Back in her office, Celestia told Luna about her inklings of Ash.

"So, you've been having similar feelings for Ash?" the little sister assumed.

"Luna, I haven't been the same since I let Ash stay with Miss Fluttershy," Celestia admitted. "Although, he's been with Miss Sunset for the play." She walked to the doorway but stopped her hand at the door. "He does need to be back to his world… but I feel as if he belongs here as well." Luna heard her sister and acknowledged her reasoning.

"Catch-22." Celestia nodded to Luna's term. In the auditorium, the girls propped up backgrounds like the classroom scene and a small city constructed.

"Almost at the deadline," Twilight huffed. "But we're nearly done."

"I'll say," Applejack laughed. "We have nearly every set complete. Just some final touches…" Fluttershy was on top of a ladder, securing a cardboard sun with rays beaming in a few directions.

"I've… almost… got… it," she struggled. One swipe to connect the sun missed and nearly sent her flying off. She regained her balance. "That was close…" Ash entered with a large gold box. It had slabs of gray Styrofoam with various symbols embedded in the cover. Seeing Ash carry the large structure made the girls concerned.

"One Ark of the Covenant, delivered!" he announced. Sci-Twi and Rainbow came to help Ash.

"Easy…" she advised. "Easy…" Slowly, the Ark of the Covenant was set on the stage.

"Thanks," he praised. "But I had it the whole way." Rainbow scoffed to Ash's word.

"Yeah, right," she shook. "The Ark of the Covenant is a bit on the heavy side, no thanks to the lighting installed." Sci-Twi and Sunset didn't think it was that small of a feat.

"I think someone's been pulling his own weight back in the Pokémon World," Sunset sneered. She palmed Ash's head when her eyes began to glow.

* * *

 _(Sunset's Vision)_

 _Without a voice, Sunset saw Ash in different attire while holding different Pokémon: one was a blue baby elephant with orange plates on its snout to the trunk and ears. Another had Ash holding a tiny forest green baby dinosaur with an orange abdomen. Another had Ash carrying a red tortoise with a charcoal shell from the bottom of an ocean and back to the surface. Lastly, Ash held a small brown baby hippo on his head._

* * *

Sunset released Ash's arms to stop the glowing. All wondered to what Sunset saw. "A baby blue elephant," she listed. "A green baby dinosaur, a charcoal tortoise and a brown hippo?" All blinked to the names listed.

"Could you repe-AHH!" shrieked Fluttershy as she fell from the top of the tall ladder. The others gawked the falling girl.

"Oh no!" gulped Ash before racing after Fluttershy. Ash dove and caught the pink-haired in his arms. He landed perfectly on his feet while she was held like a bride. "You okay?" Fluttershy looked up to see who caught her and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she cried. She followed the hug with a kiss to his lips.

"He _so_ deserved that one," Sunset smiled. After recovering, they all wanted to know of Sunset's findings.

"Now, you mentioned a few creatures like a charcoal tortoise and a blue elephant," Rarity recalled. Ash snapped his fingers to identify those creatures.

"Torkoal and Phanpy…" he named. He brought out his PokéDex to bring up the blue elephant.

PHANPY – HT: 1'8" - WT: 73.9 LBS. - TYPE: GROUND – ABILITY: PICKUP

"Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon," it computed. "Despite its small size, Phanpy can lift and carry a human adult on its sturdy back." Ash worked with the PokéDex a little more to bring up the tortoise.

TORKOAL – HT: 1'8" - WT: 177.2 LBS. - TYPE: FIRE – ABILITY: DROUGHT

"Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. When threatened, Torkoal will billow out soot." Ash recalled Sunset mentioned two other Pokémon.

"It sounded like you also brought up Larvitar and Hippopotas," he named. First was the small green dinosaur.

LARVITAR - HT: 2' - WT: 158.7 LBS -TYPE: ROCK/GROUND - ABILITY:: GUTS

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon," it computed. "Larvitar grows by eating soil in mountains before sleeping to grow up." Ash fooled around the PokéDex once more to reveal the hippo.

HIPPOPOTAS - HT: 2'7" - WT: 109.1 LBS. - TYPE: GROUND - ABILITY: SAND STREAM

"Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. Hippopotas journey in colonies of ten through the sand." Seeing how much the Pokémon weighed made Applejack whistle.

"All those Pokémon weighing that much would need a lot of muscle," she sneered. "No wonder the Ark of the Covenant wasn't much of an effort. I bet you wrangle stampedes as well." Ash scoffed to Applejack's remark.

"Well, I do have a herd of Tauros at Professor Oak's ranch," he admitted as he jostled the PokéDex. On the screen was a brown bull with three whip-like tails.

TAUROS- HT: 4'7" - WT: 194.9 LBS. - TYPE: NORMAL – ABILITY: INTIMIDATE

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon," it computed. "Tauros is well-known for its violent nature." Applejack gawked to the Tauros.

"And you've got a herd of them?" the gleeful blond squealed. "You lucky dog!" She hugged Ash and rustled his hair. Sunset took the PokéDex and skimmed through many pictures of Pokémon.

"I wonder what other forms of Pikachu is in-" she zipped when she found something.

"Sunset?" wondered Twilight. She and the other girls gathered around Sunset and the PokéDex. They found a picture of a Pokémon that made them scream so loud, every window shook. Celestia and Luna buckled at the knees from the screech. Ash fell onto his back while Fluttershy, Pinkie and Sunset confronted Pikachu.

"I bet that's what you looked like, huh, Pikachu?" cheered Pinkie. The Mouse Pokémon gawked to having Sunset hold him and seeing a tiny yellow mouse with black on the neck and tail and tips of the ears.

PICHU – HT: 1' - WT: 4.4 LBS. - TYPE: ELECTRIC – ABILITY: STATIC

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon," it registered. "Because of their small electric sacs in their cheeks, they're prone to shocking themselves." This made Fluttershy hug Pikachu in wishful thought.

"How I wish I could have one like that!" she cooed. "Angel would be happy to have a playmate like that!" Sci-Twi had a hunch to their meeting.

"So, you had Pichu before he became Pikachu?" she asked. Ash palmed his face.

"Pikachu was my first Pokémon _before_ I learned of Pichu," he corrected.

"You're kidding!" gulped Applejack.

"You didn't get anything that cute before Pikachu?!" snapped Pinkie.

"Pikachu has been Pikachu, no one else," Ash clarified. Everything realized, the group continued their work until the last brush hit the paint can.

"Okay, costumes: check," Sunset listed. "Props: check. Actors: check. Settings: check. Lighting: check. Music by DJ Pon-3?"

"Checkarooni!" thumbed Rainbow.

"Posters?" continued Sunset.

"Crusaders have them over the city," Fluttershy confirmed. Sunset ran her finger down the list on the clipboard in her hand. Her eyes lit up.

"We're done… We're actually done! We're all set! Raiders of the Lost Ark is a go!" The announcement brought celebration among the crew. High-fives, fist bumps and hugs became part of the victory. "We're celebrating this at the burger joint!" The group cheered wildly as they closed up the auditorium. The school day ended and those in the play gathered at the burger joint, including Flash. Fluttershy and Rarity had salads with Thousand Island dressing.

"I can't believe we got all of this done!" awed Twilight.

"I know, it's so exhilarating!" agreed Rarity. Ash felt his time to act coming.

"I have to say, if not for you guys," he spoke up. "The time I've spent with you wouldn't have gone as smoothly." Flash came from behind Ash and patted his shoulder.

"You've got everything you need for this," he encouraged. "Besides, if you can handle a school for your Pokémon Lessons, a packed auditorium shouldn't be much of an issue." Sci-Twi giggled before she felt something inside her.

" _We can make a move to claim the boy as our own,"_ Midnight plotted. _"We'll strike after the show."_ Sci-Twi felt Midnight's energy start to irritate her. She stood up, the danger imminent.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" she apologized. "I gotta go, I'm not feeling good." The others saw Sci-Twi and her feigning posture.

"I can help bring you back-" Bulk offered but stopped at Sci-Twi's hand slapping his chest.

"No, I can get back just fine," she refused. She left the joint. Outside, three silhouettes viewed Ash through binoculars with numbers in the lenses.

"The twerp's gonna be in that Raiders play?" spoke a crimson redhead woman. She wore a white uniform with a red "R" while donning boots, skirt and midriff. Her hair extended out far from her scalp and held in place with the tips drooping. "So, while he plays make-believe, we can make off with his Pokémon."

"Not to mention that the Dragon-Type twerpette doesn't care what happens to him," sneered an ice-violet-haired man. He wore a similar uniform but with slacks instead of a skirt and nothing exposed.

"Don'tcha dink dat da twerp will find out where we came from if he spotted us?" asked a dirty white cat. He had a curled tail with a brown end and an oval coin wedged in his forehead.

"Who cares, Meowth!" the redhead scoffed. "What we need to do is find a way to get Pikachu away from the twerp and return home to get off the boss' back about debts."

"Easier said than done, Jessie," the ice-violet-haired pointed out. "All of those twerps and twerpettes will hound us if we do! And we're not exactly in a place where the laws are in favor of trainers." Meowth gulped to the point.

"James' right," he mewed. "Dis isn't home, da laws protecting youse guys don't apply!" Sci-Twi, her glasses in a light blue flame, found the three.

"Can I… help you?" asked Midnight. The trio spun to see Midnight. Jessie snorted to seeing her.

"A twerpette like you doesn't need our help," she scorned.

"Is that so? You seem to be after those creatures."

"And what's it to you?"

"A plan." Jessie rose an eyebrow to Midnight's offer.

"There's a fair over the weekend. Those in the play will want to have a nice time. This way, you can take the creatures but leave the boy to me." Meowth seemed perplexed with the offer.

"Jess, I'm not sure we should take her offer," he gulped.

"Sure, she's a bit sketchy," James described.

"And I can tell she knows how to kill two Flying-Type Pokémon with one stone," Jessie sneered. After dinner, everyone returned home and Ash traveled with Fluttershy while Rarity took Pikachu along. Night settled as Sunset's smile showed that she began to have a wonderful dream.

* * *

 _(Sunset's Dream)_

 _A concert and young men and women flocked to see a band. In it were Ash, Flash, Shining Armor and a couple others as they sang and dance on stage. Ash had grown. He's older and even has a goatee between his chin and lower lip. Sunset was also a little older as she enjoyed seeing the band play. The band had fun as they performed their last song and Ash saw Sunset in the crowd. The song began to slow down where Flash patted Ash to make a move. "I am lost!" sang Ash loudly. The spotlight found Ash making his way to Sunset. "I am vain! I will never be the same… without you…" That's when he dropped to a knee and reached in his pocket, all in front of Sunset. "Without you…" He pulled out a small box to the woman, her mouth slightly covered. "Without you." He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. To Sunset, Ash proposed to her. Her eyes lit up. The young man she fell for as a teenager now has come to wish for her hand in marriage. She couldn't hold her happiness any longer._

" _YES!" she cheered. "YES, ASH! YES, A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" Ash slipped the ring on her finger. They have been engaged and they celebrated with huge hugs and a shared romantic kiss together. Sometime later, a wedding occurred. Ash stood with the Flash by his side and Timber and old Canterlot schoolmates further apart. Both Sparkles stood on the other side of Ash, Flash and the groomsmen along with Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie with the latter showing tears. Coming down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown was Sunset. She walked down the aisle of standing attendees. She reached the end and stood by Ash. Everyone sat. Pinkie sniffed as more tears streaked down her face. Fluttershy had a sad look but hoped everything will work for the two._

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite Ash Ketchum and Sunset Shimmer," the man in a robe announced. "These two, from different worlds, have become loved since the first time they've met. Now, they're taking the next step in their lives by coming together. If anyone has doubt as to the two uniting as one, speak now. Otherwise, hold your peace." Not one peep came out as Pikachu, wearing a white tuxedo like his master, trotted up with the rings on a pillow. "We'll now proceed. Ash Ketchum, as you take the next step in life, do you take Sunset Shimmer as your wife to live in eternal harmony, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"_

" _I do," Ash accepted as he slipped the wedding ring on Sunset's finger._

" _Sunset Shimmer, as you take the next step in life, do you take Ash Ketchum as your husband to live in eternal harmony, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Even Discord floating around the gazebo couldn't hold any tears back._

" _I do," Sunset said as she slipped the given ring to Ash's digit. The robed man closed the book._

" _These two have acknowledged their love together. With many, many witnesses around, I happily pronounce you… as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash and Sunset embraced each other with a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered as Pinkie bawled onto Applejack's shoulder._

" _I watched my best friends get married!" she happily cried. Applejack sighed to the pink-haired._

* * *

"Ash, the honeymoon awaits…" she spoke in her sleep. The Raiders play is upon Canterlot. How will it go?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Canterlot Raiders

_Chapter 13: Canterlot Raiders_

* * *

The day of the play has come. The school day had ended and now, the last preparations for the play began. The actors and actresses began getting makeup done and wardrobe finished. Pinkie came in with green glass bottles and a clear bottle. "My homemade breakaway bottles are done!" she announced. All came to Pinkie as Sunset lifted a green bottle.

"Breakaway?" she repeated. Pinkie took the bottle back.

"These bottles are made of water, sugar, corn syrup and for these, food coloring!" Then, she picked up the clear bottle. "Observe: real glass bottles are rather thick and being hit with one hurts… but these… Lower your head, Ash. Trust me!" Ash gulped before lowering his head. That's when Pinkie swung down on the bottle which shattered into a thousand pieces. Ash blinked, expecting pain but got nothing. "See? No injury!" Ash brushed his hair, freeing glass from the bangs.

"I felt it, but it didn't hurt," he summarized.

"And here's the best part!" cheered Pinkie. She picked a shard from the table… and licked. Everyone gulped, gagged or freaked out from Pinkie's display. "It's edible!" No one was sure what to make of Pinkie's items.

"You have got to be joking," Rainbow muttered. Celestia entered to see the cast finishing up on preparing the costumes.

"15 minutes," she urged. "Ash, Spot, you ready?" While final preparations continued, people have gathered at the entrance to the auditorium. They bought tickets to enter the place. Girls from Crystal Prep came to see the Indiana Jones play, some being Lemon, Indigo and Sunny.

"Sour Sweet's coming," Lemon briefed. "Sent me a text saying that she forgot the time." The Crystal Prep girls acknowledged her tardiness. At the same time, the mysterious figure in black with the chestnut necklace purchased a seat. Twilight, Pikachu and the original star sat a few rows from the front.

"Aren't you upset that you lost your role from that injury?" she asked Flash.

"I am," he sighed. "But… I'd rather have Ash be with Sunset anyway." Twilight didn't mind Flash's word as she dove her head onto his good arm while the seats at the ground level and the balcony filled with the people wanting to see Canterlot's recreation. Among the crowd was Gloriosa and Timber who found Sci-Twi, the Crystal Prep girls and those around the city. Suddenly, the spotlight emerged with Celestia coming out from behind the curtains.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming!" she greeted. "After weeks of preparations, including close calls and what-not, Canterlot High School is proud to present our take of the 1982 classic: Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark!" The crowd showed their applause as the lights darkened. The curtains raised and the back light revealed two silhouettes, one slightly taller than the other. There was words and numbers on the back screen.

SOUTH AMERICA, 1936

Just as they walked across the stage, a gun appeared from behind the two. The taller silhouette brought out a whip and snapped the gun out of the outstretched hand. The back lights dimmed and the spotlights catch Ash in the brown jacket and fedora. Cheers and coos echoed from the crowd. Ash remained on script.

"Seems everyone wants this idol," he studied as he rolled his whip and placed it back on his belt.

"So it seems," the small Diamond Dogs, Spot, agreed as they walked off stage. The lights shut down to allow the stagehands to change the scene. Now, it's an altar with an idol on top of a pedestal. The spotlight struck the idol. Ash and Spot quietly entered the walking path from the entrance.

"Feast your eyes, Satipo. No amount of traps stopped us so far."

"We've been lucky." The two walked from the entrance to the stage. This gave the audience a firsthand look at the star. The girls barely held their excitement. "Indy…" Ash placed a hand on Spot's shoulder. Then he walked onto the stage with a satchel and dumped some sand out before lining his arms to grab the idol. Spot watched as Ash prepped himself in taking the idol. Finally, he switched the idol and satchel. Spot pumped his fist before the pedestal gave out… or lowered by Applejack inside.

"Now the fun really begins…" she whispered. The rumble over the speakers had Ash and Spot scrambling.

"Run!" he yelled. He and Spot raced out as the spotlight shook away from the pedestal to move the scene outside. Ash emerged back on stage with a bunch of topless men pointing spears, causing Ash to slip and be swarmed. In came a blue-skinned, blue-haired young man in white.

"Toe-Tapper," Flash identified. "A member of the Pony Tones." Twilight and Pikachu nodded to the actor.

"Doctor Jones, how nice to see you again," Toe-Tapper sneered as he passed the extras. Ash sighed to the sight.

"Belloq…" he groaned. Toe-Tapper stepped to Ash and knelt.

"Once again, there's nothing you can possess that I cannot take away… and you thought I surrendered…" Defeated, Ash handed over the idol. "Shame that the friends you had… Satipo for sure… not the best choices." Ash started to stand but the extras advanced a step.

"You know, the Hovitos don't understand our methods."

"Perhaps. However, you don't have the tongue to speak on your behalf." That's when Toe-Tapper raised the idol and spoke random gibberish. The extras rose their spear and Ash found his chance and bolted off-stage. Toe-Tapper again shouted and the extras gave chase before he joined. That's when a paper bi-plane came to the stage with Ash in the front and Sandalwood in the back. Ash freaked at something inside.

"Jock!" he called Sandalwood. "There's a big snake in the plane!"

"That's just Reggie!" he replied. "He's my pet python!"

"That's not the point, Jock! I HATE SNAKES!"

"Come on, Indy! Show a little backbone!" The plane finally left as an announcement and the stage was becoming a classroom.

"Doctor Henry Walton 'Indiana' Jones, Jr.," spoke Sunset. "Archaeologist, Historian, Professor. He has made a living in tracking down ancient artifacts throughout his life. He's also a soldier and served in the military." The students entered in various outfits as Ash began to write on the chalkboard. As he explained his teachings, Diamond winked one eye, revealing writings on her eyelid. The right eyelid had "I LUV" and the left had a "U" on it. Ash became a little disturbed. Then, Apple Bloom winked as well with "DITTO" written on her eyelid. The audience laughed while Ash had a nervous shutter.

' _Sucks that the audience doesn't know the real deal,'_ he gulped. A bell rang where the class gathered their books. "Make sure to read about Michaels in Chapters Four and Five!" They left and three grown men entered.

"Doctor Henry Jones?" greeted one man wearing a gray tuxedo. "We've heard a great deal about you." Ash scoffed.

"You… have," he said.

"Of course: professor of archaeology, expert of the occult, and holder of… many treasures."

"I'd question the last part a little, why not take a seat?"

"Of course." The second man in a charcoal tuxedo chuckled to Ash.

"A man of many talents," he added. The first one decided to add to the knowledge of Ash's character.

"I heard you studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood at the University of Chicago," he pointed out. "I'm wondering if you've heard from him recently."

"Only a rumor that he's been seen in Southeast Asia," Ash recalled. "It's been ten years since I did see him so…" The second man decided to get into the topic.

"Doctor Jones, this is strictly confidential so… Yesterday afternoon, our European Sections intercepted a German communicate from Cairo to Berlin." The first man felt the need to interject.

"For two years now, the Nazis have had teams of archaeologists running around the world, looking for any religious artifact they can unearth," he briefed. "Hitler's nuts about it, he's obsessed with the occult. Now, he's got some digging outside of Cairo in the desert."

"We've got some information," the second man intercepted the conversation. "But we're having issues trying to decipher the meaning which is why we came to you for help. Here's what we've got so far: TANIS DEVELOPMENT PROCEEDING. ACQUIRE HEADPIECE. STAFF OF RA. ABNER RAVENWOOD." Ash shook his head.

"The Nazis have discovered the Tanis," he concluded. "They're one step closer to the Ark." The others seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean the Ark, Doctor Jones?" the first man wondered.

"You know…" Ash groaned. "The Ark of the Covenant. The chest the Hebrews used to carry around the Ten Commandments." The first man wasn't sure he heard Ash correctly.

"Wait, are you saying, _the_ Ten Commandments?"

"Yes, I'm talking about the actual stone tablets that have the Ten Commandments! The same tablets Moses brought down from Mount Horeb and destroyed them, if you believe it!"

"We're not… questioning your studies, Doctor Jones," the second man tried to ease. "Those tablets were replaced."

"Those were rewrites while the original tablets were stored in the Ark of the Covenant and kept in the Temple of Solomon and kept in Canaan."

"However, in 980 BC," the third man spoke up, wearing a black tuxedo. "An Egyptian Pharaoh named Shishak had his men raid the temple and took the Ark of the Covenant to Tanis. Most likely, he may have stored it in the Well of Souls. Tanis suffered sandstorms that lasted an entire year." This led the second man to confirm his suspicion.

"Apparently, we found the right man for the job," he nodded.

"Please, Marcus!" waived off Ash. "Ravenwood's the field expert. That's not my area, anyway."

"Well, unfortunately, we have little choice," the first man disagreed. "We have growing suspicion about Professor Ravenwood being held in a Nazi camp."

"But Professor Ravenwood's no Nazi, right?" the third man asked.

"But then why have the professor in the first place?" asked "Marcus." Ash snapped his fingers and pointed to the two seating.

"The headpiece!" he answered. "They want the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, and they think the professor's got it!"

"Excuse me, if I may ask, but what is this headpiece?" the first man asked.

"The staff is nothing more than a stick as tall as you, Marcus. The headpiece is shaped like the sun but with a ruby that acts as a guide when you're searching in Tanis. The sunlight strikes the ruby which then tells you where the Well of Souls is."

"And the Ark of the Covenant, right?" asked "Marcus."

"Exactly!" confirmed Ash. The first man became curious.

"And what is this Ark, anyway?" he questioned. Ash opened a book and pointed inside. The men became amused. "Hitler may be onto something if he wants to be a god!" The scene turned black to which the voice came over. Backstage, Fluttershy took a peek of the applauding crowd and freaked out, hiding back to seeing the extras in new gear and especially Sunset.

"So… many…" she gasped and began to have labored breathing.

"Relax, Fluttershy," Sunset eased as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least you're not coming out on stage." The back light came on to reveal a name.

NEPAL

The lights came on to show a bar scene as Sunset sat against an extra with shot glasses. Filled with water, the heavy set actor swigged a shot. He then placed the shot glass upside-down to the cheers of the extras. Sunset was next. She acted tipsy as she picked up a shot glass and took a swig. She began to stumble as she readied to turn the shot glass over. "Wait!" she quieted the crowd. Finally, she slammed it down to the cheers. Now, the heavy set took another shot glass and swigged it. Before he could put it down, he fell over and hit the ground. One more extra rose Sunset's arm in victory. Soon, they left and Sunset found herself behind the bar. Ash, back in his Indiana Jones duds, entered the scene.

"Marion!" he greeted. Sunset, with a smile, came back to the stage.

"Indiana Jones…" she greeted before a hard punch belted Ash across the cheek… or at least how they acted. The punch did connect, but Ash jerked his head when the punch touched him. The audience jerked their heads from the slap. "Ten years and you didn't bother to contact me?" Ash adjusted his jaw.

"Marion, I've been busy… alright? Besides, I got word about your father, Abner."

"That he was captured by the Nazis? Of course, old man's not alive. Nazis became impatient looking for this." Sunset revealed a medallion that looked like the sun with a ruby on it.

"The headpiece to the Staff of Ra… How d-"

"Don't question why my old man gave me this… or why Nazis want the medallion."

"Perhaps, you can give it to me so that I can find the Ark of the Covenant." Sunset scoffed to the explanation.

"Alright… Maybe I can reason with you, say… $3,000?" The price seemed high for Ash.

"$3,000? Are you serious?"

"You bet. After all, I gotta keep this bar running." Surrendering, Ash caved.

"Fine… $3,000. I'll make sure the money." Ash left before the last Diamond Dogs came in with glasses and the extras in different clothes. Sunset groaned to the sight.

"Sorry, boys," she denied. "Bar's closed."

"Don't worry," he sneered with a fake German accent. "We're not looking for a drink." This made Sunset suspicious.

"Then, what do you want?"

"Let's not play dumb about this. I'm sure Doctor Jones warned you about others who'd be coming for you." Sunset scoffed to the notion.

"Must've forgot."

"A nefarious man like Doctor Jones? I hope for your sake he's not acquainted." This made Sunset ponder.

"Are you saying that you'll give me more than what he has?"

"Indeed. More than you'll bargain for…" Sunset's scoff told her interest to his offering.

"Please…" She returned to the bar where the man saw the "fire" burning little.

"Your fire's dying. Perhaps the headpiece is here."

"Listen, Toht… No one tells me what to do."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible." He snapped his fingers and one extra hooked Sunset's underarms, lifting her. "Toht" lifted a poker with a red tip. This made Sunset start to panic.

"Ho- Hold on, Toht! I can be reasonable!"

"A little too late, Fraulein. My methods are reason enough." Ash comes onto the stage with whip in hand. He got the whip to hook the poker and pull it away. All the attention now turned to Ash.

"Let her go!" he demanded. Suddenly, he turned to find an extra with a machine gun and turned to shoot. A blank rang out of Ash pistol and the extra fell. All sorts of gunfire rang around with plenty of ducking and dodging taking place. Sunset picked up a Styrofoam burning log and clobbered one of the extras who fell. Other bodies fell from the gunshots heard over the speakers and flashes from the blanks. Sunset retreated behind a curtain as Ash struggled with an extra, putting him in a chokehold.

"One breakaway bottle," Pinkie offered to Sunset. Retrieving the bottle, Sunset returned to the stage and bashed the bottle over the extra, "knocking him out" and freeing Ash. "Toht" grabbed the medallion in some "flames" but screamed "in pain" before fumbling the jewelry. He dashed out before Sunset poured some water on the medallion. In the clear, both sighed in relief.

"Jones, it seems you haven't forgotten how to give a lady a good time," Sunset huffed. Ash turned to his co-star.

"Hey, you're something else," he gasped. "Sorry about your bar."

"You'd better be sorry, because now I'm gonna need $5,000… and that I don't have a place, I'm gonna be your partner!" The lights darkened to allow another scene change with the audience applauding. Backstage, Fluttershy checked Ash's face.

"She didn't hit you too hard, did she?" the pink-haired asked.

"Just a nick," Ash admitted. "I just acted like I got it hard." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she huffed. The stage was covered with sand and stands have been set up in front of a sunny backdrop with a pyramid painted on. A back light revealed the destination.

CAIRO, EGYPT

Sunset, in loose red and white garb, walked on the stage with Ash as some of the extras were now merchants. As they walked, they also made some purchases. "So, you're saying that the Ark of the Covenant is in this sandy town?" wondered Sunset.

"From your father's last words and what history dictates, it's somewhere in Tanis," Ash recalled. "Just outside of Cairo."

"Okay, but how can you find Tanis after it's buried in all that desert sand?"

"Well, part has to do with the headpiece your father gave you." An extra handed Ash a handful of dried fruit. Sunset glanced to the little fruit pieces.

"What are they?"

"Dates…" Sunset laughed at the fruit's name.

"Nice try, Indy."

"No, they're called dates. You eat them." As they left the stage, a few extras began discussing on who that was. Ash and Sunset came back on the stage.

"You know, my father called you a bum." Ash scoffed to Sunset's tease.

"He's being generous."

"The most gifted bum he ever trained. He loved you like a son. Took a heck of a lot to alienate him."

"Not much, just you." That's when they heard shouts and turned to see some of the extras charging at Ash and Sunset, wearing turbans and rags and wielding swords over their heads. Ash knocked one over with a clothesline as Sunset ducked another attacker. Turning around, he met Ash's hook which floored him, much to the "ooh" and "ahh" reactions from the audience. Sunset stood to Ash before he grabbed her arm. "Marion, get out of here!" Ash spotted one more. "Duck!" Sunset lowered her head as Ash threw a cross to knock another down. Sunset hurried off the stage with Ash dragging her by the arm. The stage darkened but watched a few more extras run pass. Sunset returned to the stage where he met one extra, armed with a frying pan. The extra had a knife. Both chuckled, but the extra's had a hideous laugh while Sunset's sounded nervous.

"Right," she realized. Both ran across the stage, free of the fallen bodies who ducked to the back. On the other side, a clang and the extra fell "unconscious" to it. Sunset and Sandalwood, both behind the curtain, dragged the extra off. Sunset emerged before running across the stage.

"Marion!" came through the speakers. It was Ash's voice. He came to see the stage full of people and ran to it. On the stage, the crowd pulled away for an extra wearing black and wielding a scimitar. He began fooling around with it for sometime. Ash pulled out his gun, pointed and shot. The guy fell and the crowd surrounded the fallen young man. One more carried an urn made of rope.

"Indy!" shouted Sunset from the speakers. Ash looked and ran after the urn off stage. The stage darkened again and "KABOOM!" from the speakers. Ash flew from the curtain to the stage where he looked on in despair.

"MARION!" He sat there as the stage went dark.

"Indiana Jones saw the explosion, believing Marion was killed," Sunset narrated. The scene had a slight change as it appeared as a tavern. Ash groaned when he saw Toe-Tapper.

"Belloq…" he murmured.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Jones," Toe-Tapper greeted.

"I should take your life right now." Toe-Tapper scoffed to Ash's threat.

"Not a very private place for a murder." Ash shook his head to the mock.

"These people don't mind, they won't get in our business."

"Don't blame me for what happened to young Ravenwood." Toe-Tapper gently kicked a stool for Ash. "Take a load off your legs. We can be civil." Obliging, Ash sat. "That Ravenwood… she's like a lot of your friends by the time we see each other… I almost regret it. Maybe I should find a new adversary… Someone on the same chapter I am."

"Try the local sewer." Toe-Tapper chuckled to the retort.

"You and I… we're alike. Archaeology is our religion… at least in our mindset. We both want the same thing… and somehow, the shadow reaps from the light."

"Now, you're sounding nasty."

"I'm just offering some honesty." Then, Toe-Tapper held a watch up. "Now this… worthless, only $10. What if, this trinket is stored somewhere for a thousand years? From worthless to priceless, right?" Ash decided to bring something up.

"What's this have to do with what your boss wants?" Toe-Tapper leaned to Ash.

"Do you know what the Ark is? It's a transmitter, a radio to God." Ash leaned back a little.

"There are… easier ways we can talk to God. The Ark isn't the only method."

"Maybe so…" Ash left and the scene went dark for a minute. Another scene change where Sunset appeared to be tied to a pole.

"Indiana Jones had been escorted to an Imam where he told the archaeologist about Tanis," Sunset narrated. The lights came back on to find Sunset bound and gagged when Ash comes in. He's surprised to see Sunset.

"Marion!" he gasped, wearing a turban and robes, undid the cloth in Sunset's mouth. He kissed her in the forehead.

"Indy, what are you doing?" she angrily whispered.

"Right now, I'm glad you're alive."

"Well, that makes two of us! Now get me out of here!"

"Not yet." Sunset looked stunned.

"Not yet? What do you mean?"

"I'll get the Ark before I get you out." He reapplied the gag. "Now stay here and be a good girl, alright?" Sunset's anger could be seen and heard despite the muffle. The spotlight shut off where Ash did untie Sunset and get her off set. The scene now had a sculpture of a city with a brick wall as the background. Ash came in from the opposite side. He grabbed a staff and used Marion's medallion, mounting it on top. Backstage, Applejack turned to a dark blond young man in a turban and robes.

"Your scene's coming up, Big Mac," she pointed out. "Ready?"

"Eeyup!" he answered. Ash placed the staff on a mount… and a beam shot to the medallion and to the sculpture.

"Found it," he whispered. He then looked up. "Sallah!" No response until a rope fell. Part of the rope was reddish-orange. Unfurled, Ash held a flag with a swastika. "Don't tell me…" He ran off stage where a storm sounded. Ash, back in the Indy garb, watched as they're by the orchestra pit's hole. "Let's hurry!" Big Mac came to Ash's side when they reached the entrance.

"Crowbar?" he offered. Ash took the crowbar from Big Mac's hands.

"Thanks, Sallah!" Ash and Big Mac opened the pit and sounds of slithering snakes could be heard as both of them peer inside. Ash collapses near Big Mac. "Snakes… Why did it have to be snakes?" Big Mac turned to the extras.

"Asps! Very dangerous!" He turned to Ash. "You first!" Ash glanced a dumbfounded look to Big Mac as the audience laughed. The extras gave Ash a rope and he climbed into the orchestra pit. Big Mac followed. The two dug around for a little while before the Ark of the Covenant began to come out as Toe-Tapper and "Toht" prepared to come back onstage.

"Here we go, Rover," Toe-Tapper sighed.

"Gotta admit, never saw myself as an actor," Rover replied. "Fido's kinda anxious about his role as well." They entered the stage as Big Mac was pulled out of the orchestra pit. Then some of the extras, appearing in military uniforms, kicked the rope into the pit.

"Sallah, not funny!" complained Ash. Toe-Tapper reached the pit.

"Hello, Doctor Jones!" he greeted. One more carried Sunset to the stage, the co-star now wearing a silky gown. "Should I ask what you're doing in a filthy place like this?"

"Well, come down and see for yourself!"

"I'd love to, but we're all comfortable up here!" The uniformed laughed. "Once again, Jones… what was once briefly yours is now mine! It's quite fitting that you've dug yourself your own grave. Maybe in a thousand years, you may be worth something." Now a new man came forward.

"We must take our leave," he announced. "We're taking the Ark of the Covenant to Berlin… but it would be tragic leaving you down in the Well of Souls… alone." The uniformed brought a flailing Sunset to the pit. Sunset screamed as she was pushed into the pit with Ash. Toe-Tapper seemed distraught. "The girl's no use. The fuhrer awaits us." Pikachu began to spark from the cheeks.

"Hey, relax," Flash tried to calm the mouse down. "I know, a little excited." Toe-Tapper reached the pit as the uniformed began to push the door back on.

"Doctor Jones," he addressed as he tipped his straw fedora. "Aideu…" All left the stage as Ash and Sunset's recording began to play on the speakers. Ash and Sunset escaped through the pit's backdoor and walked to the front with Pinkie providing a couple of drinks outside.

"Man, no one's left their seats," she informed.

"You don't say," Sunset awed. "Principal Celestia knows how to pick 'em." Ash nodded to the assessment as Scraggy and Oshawott cheered for both.

"We did cut out the RPG scene as well as the chase for the Ark," he summarized. "We're getting close to the end."

"Go get 'em!" cheered Pinkie. The two nodded before going to the auditorium's doors and opening, listening for their cue. The scene now showed an airfield with a plane in the center. The engine began to rev over the speakers

"They're gonna fly it out of here," Ash said over the speakers. That was the cue and Ash and Sunset bolted to the stage. One uniformed man sneaked behind Ash in order to stop him but instead, Ash's boxing skills took place as he leveled the uniformed extra. In came Fido wearing a bald cap. Sunset climbed onto the plane with wedges and met the pilot to where she swung and he fell upon taking the shot. Ash and Fido squared off to where Ash felt overwhelmed. He landed some blows but Fido stood and even threw him off-stage. The plane left too but then Ash looked to have been thrown back and he turned to see Fido motion to him to stay down. A blender sound echoed with a scream. Ash raced off-stage to grab Sunset. "We gotta go! The gas!"

"Hurry!" cried Sunset. Both dashed across the stage when more "KABOOM!" sounds, both diving. Big Mac brought them to the side under a tent.

"Indy, there's no time," he announced. "They're gonna carry it by truck. It's headed back to Cairo!" Ash nodded to the news.

"Marion, stay here with Sallah," he ordered before leaving. The scene darkened and Sunset came onto the speakers once more.

"Indiana Jones successfully recovered the Ark of the Covenant and hid it from René Belloq and the Nazis," she explained. The scene changed to a bedroom. "Thanks to their friend, Sallah, they boarded a tramp steamer, the Bantu Wind, and with the Ark of the Covenant on board." Ash and Sunset came to the stage while Fluttershy watched from behind the curtain, holding Tepig. Ash noticed a new gown on Sunset.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. He sat on the bed while Sunset moistened a towel.

"Sallah's friend," she replied. "Captain Katanga… Something tells me I'm not the first girl to travel with Egyptian pirates." To Ash, at least the character he's portraying, he approved.

"Looks lovely." Sunset blinked in some shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sunset came to the mirror to check herself out as Ash, covered in "cuts and bruises," checked to make sure it wasn't anything serious. Sunset grabbed the mirror and pulled from the top, flipping the bottom and nailing Ash's chin who yelled in pain.

"That's gotta hurt," Lemon gulped. Ash adjusted his chin.

"You were saying?" teased Sunset. She sighed as she came around to Ash's side. "Shirt off." Complying, Ash removed his shirt, muscles shown with other "bruises." The young women in the audience awed and cooed as Sunset's hand pawed his chest. "Not the same man I knew ten years ago." To Ash's character, it wasn't the case.

"It's not the years, Marion," he groaned. "It's the mileage." Sunset placed the moist towel on Ash's chest who "winced." She picked up Ash's legs to his pain. "Marion, I don't need a nurse!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Marion, please!" A quick banter had Sunset unsettled.

"Well, where DOESN'T it hurt?" Ash pointed to his elbow.

"Here!" Sunset's head bobbed before she kissed it. The audience giggled. Now, Ash pointed to his forehead. "Here!" Sunset peeled the fedora off, leaned to Ash and kissed the spot. Now, Ash's eyelid got the point. "Here as well…" Sunset's enjoyment continued with a kiss to the eyelid.

"Here as well?" Before Ash could ask, Sunset connected lip-to-lip. The audience awed and an echo of teasing cheers filled the room. Celestia snickered to the scene as Sunset pulled a blanket over the pair. However, the uniformed rushed the stage and removed the blanket. Three uniformed each took Ash and Sunset away, struggling to free themselves. The stagehands brought out a stand with a pole before Ash and Sunset were tied to it, back-to-back. The Ark of the Covenant was brought out along with more uniformed, Rover and Toe-Tapper. An actor in a religious garb chanted before Toe-Tapper opened the Ark. He dug in and revealed sand inside. "And how much was it to carry that onto the stage?" she whispered.

"Not much," he quietly replied. Sunset scoffed to the answer.

"More than what I could lift with Applejack's help." Rover cackled before the lights shut off…

"Here we go…" A mist slowly enveloped the stage with restored minimal lighting. "Marion, shut your eyes. No matter what, don't look at it." Lights of ghosts began illuminating the stage as more mist enveloped those on the stage floor. The ghosts that looked like young women soon morphed into skeletons. Toe-Tapper, Rover and the extras screamed in terror as the haunting music boomed the speakers. Sunset's eyes were closed, as well as Ash's.

"Indy!"

"Don't look into the light, Marion! Just keep your eyes shut!" Lightning flashed and wind generated the haunting atmosphere. All in the audience looked on horrified. The stagehand came in to close the lid and the mist evaporated, along with the music. Ash was the first to open his eyes and undid the restraints. He turned to and hugged Sunset, the ordeal over.

"Oh, Indy!" The two hugged as the uniforms were strewn across the stage. The lights darkened once more. With a quick change, one more back light revealed one more setting.

WASHINGTON, DC

In a business suit and heels, Sunset waited for Ash when he emerged, also in a business suit and his favorite fedora. "What took so long?" she asked.

"Dealing with fools," he groaned. Sunset palmed Ash's cheek. "They don't know what they're dealing with." To Sunset, they're risking life and limb.

"I bet not." She tipped up the fedora to where Ash looked to her. "How about a drink?" Ash shrugged his shoulders before offering an arm to latch. Humored, Sunset accepted as they walked off the stage as the background showed piles of boxes. The lights slowly turned on, signaling the play had finished. The audience erupted in cheers and support.

"Let's bring in the actors!" cheered Celestia. The theme song began to play. The extras came onto the stage first. Ash exited the auditorium and came around to the balcony. Celestia continued with the actors coming out. "Arnold Toht… Rover!" The Diamond Dogs came out and bowed. "Playing René Belloq… Toe-Tapper!" The named actor came onto the stage and bowed to the crowd and the applause. "Playing Jock… Sandalwood!" His name called, Sandalwood emerged and bowed. "Playing Sallah… Big McIntosh!" Big Mac emerged and waived to the crowd.

"Eeyup!" he laughed.

"Playing Marion Ravenwood… Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset came out and bowed to the crowd. "And last but not least… playing Indiana Jones… Ash Ketchum!" All waited for Ash to emerge. "Ash, you're being summoned!" No one had an idea until Pikachu sensed someone and turned to the balcony. Finding Ash, he stood on Twilight's head and pointed. All looked to Pikachu before finding Ash standing on the balcony rail. Finally, Ash took off and swung from the balcony to the stage. He released his grip and landed on the stage with the Indiana Jones fedora flying off and landing in front of him. Even Sunset awed his swing. All cheered the successful swinging entrance.

"So that's what you've been doing up there!" she sneered.

"I wanted to do that for a long time, actually," Ash admitted. Sunset reached Ash and gave him a huge kiss to the amazement of the crowd.

"So, here's Indiana Jones, Ash Ketchum!" greeted Celestia. "Thank you all for coming!" The curtains began to close but Ash reached for the fedora. Just before the curtains finished closing, he snatched the fedora and reeled it in.

"That's true Indiana Jones!" yelled Sunny. The audience began to file out but many girls reached the dressing room where they surrounded Ash to get his autograph.

"Okay, don't push," he urged. "Everyone will get one." Indigo came by and hugged Ash.

"You… were… AMAZING!" she cheered. "You should be in more plays! Maybe you can be James Bond, the secret agent! Or- Or maybe the king of thieves, Robin Hood! Or- How about Zorro? You'd look irresistible!"

"I may need to see about offers," Ash tried to ease back. More of the young women came after Ash as Celestia, Cadence and Luna saw him getting overwhelmed.

"Attention, everyone!" called out Crystal Prep's principal. "Please, back away from the stars!" The women began giving Ash space. Everyone who saw the play began to return home. Those involved had gone to the ice cream parlor. The owner had attended the play and gave those involved free shakes.

"Who can pass this up?" joked Pinkie. She slurped her shake as some scooped theirs. Sci-Twi came to Pinkie with a concern.

"Are you sure you wanna have Ash at your place?" she wondered.

"Sure, I'm sure!" snapped Pinkie. "Besides, I'm making something special for everyone with the fair opening in two days." As they snacked, Flash stood up and clapped.

"Okay, everyone!" he shouted. All turned to Flash as Twilight looked on. "I wanna say that the Raiders play we did went better than anyone of us would dream. The Diamond Dogs, Toe-Tapper, our students…" The Crusaders laughed to that. "But mainly to our Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, Ash and Sunset." Sandalwood rose his shake glass.

"So how about a toast to our Sunset Ravenwood?" he joked. Everyone laughed to his play of names but everyone rose their glass except for Trixie.

"You guys," Sunset awed. She came over to Flash and hugged him for the kind words. She turned to the rest. "Thank you for the support you've given me in doing this role." Flash now turned to Ash.

"As for the replacement star, I have to be honest," he brought up. "I wouldn't have done Indiana Jones as well as you did. In a sense, I'm actually glad you came here before Icirrus City." Ash smiled as Fluttershy and Sunset came to Ash and gave him kisses to the cheek as the same time. Rainbow laughed to it as well. Ash blushed greatly to the double kiss.

"Aside from Sunny Setter getting the role she did, I'd have to agree with Flash," Trixie praised. "I wonder if your friends would if they saw it?" Ash thought about it.

"Cilan, he'd have a great time but not Iris," he weighed. "Heck, she doesn't give me much cheering and always calls me a 'little kid'." Trixie seemed aghast.

"That performance onstage was anything but childish material!" she argued. "And hearing from Principal Celestia, you've done a lot! She has to give you some credit!"

"If she did, it's very few and far between," Ash shrugged. Trixie placed a hand on Ash's head.

"Darling, if that's how she feels, there's always all of us to turn to if you want to talk," she offered. "Someone that selfish as a trainer should just be by themselves instead of harassing someone with this copious amount of talent." Applejack nodded to Trixie's words.

"There are somethings that she says that we actually agree with," she acknowledged. "Not all the time." After their free treats, the parlor closed and everyone headed home. Before joining Pinkie, Sunset gave Ash one kiss goodnight. She held it for a few seconds, their tongue in a tango together.

"Goodnight, Indy," she teased. A blushing Ash smiled before getting back to Pinkie. Fluttershy reached her bed and cuddled with Angel and Oshawott for the night.

* * *

 _(Fluttershy's Dream)_

 _Fluttershy and Ash lied on deck chairs on a ferry sunbathing. Ash wore black swimming trunks while Fluttershy donned a white swimsuit with green stripes. A green-haired young man spotted the two, wearing wedding rings on their fingers. "Monsieur and Madame Ketchum?" he called. The two looked up to the man wearing a tuxedo and holding a tray with a tall bottle and glasses. "How are you two enjoying your honeymoon?"_

" _A lot," Fluttershy answered. "Married to a Pokémon Master is new and it may take some time to adjust here." The tuxedo wearing man nodded to her word._

" _He's a passionate one. Maybe something he would love to teach your children?" Fluttershy and Ash laughed to the man's choice of words._

" _We share our care of Pokémon," Ash expressed. "I've shown my care to my new bride. I guess our children come next." The tuxedoed man nodded before leaving them be to tan their bodies._

" _Sunset really cared about you like I did," Fluttershy mentioned._

" _I know, but she felt happy for you after you beat her to the proposal. I would've been happy either way." Fluttershy smiled as she leaned to Ash's face and kissed him on the lips._

* * *

The fair is coming but no one knows the dangers coming.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Un-Fair by Midnight

_Chapter 14: Un-Fair by Midnight._

* * *

It had been two days since the play at Canterlot. Ash and Pikachu stayed at Rarity's home last night as Pikachu snuggled with a white cat with bows in its hair. Ash slept on the couch when Sweetie Belle came to his side, admiring his face. "What a cute face," she quietly squealed. She leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek. However, the kiss woke Ash from his sleep. Quickly, Sweetie Belle realized her mistake. "Oops… too soon?" Ash yawned to the morning air becoming blue.

"A little," he groaned. He soon stumbled off the couch.

"Sorry. I bet it was a lot better here than it was at Pinkie's." Ash laughed to the wish.

"Hey, come on. Seeing how edible glass was made for the bottles for the play, I couldn't help but bring some over."

"That's true. I'm still mind-blown about something like edible broken glass." Rarity had made some cinnamon rolls for everyone as she viewed Pikachu and the cat.

"It's a surprise how close Opal and Pikachu have become after he shot a few bolts at her," she pointed out. Pikachu heard his name and woke, although Opal's paws wrapped around him to cuddle. "Besides, I did finish updating your clothes for when you return to your world." Ash smiled to the news of his outfit he wore coming to this land.

"Rarity, thanks!" he praised. Sweetie Belle focused on the animals now coming to the table.

"I don't mind Opalescence as long as she's not so stingy on who she meets," Sweetie Belle pointed out. "She's nice to Fluttershy-"

" _All_ the animals I've know have been nice to Fluttershy," Rarity corrected. "Not saying that it's a bad thing, really…" Ash nodded to Rarity's claim.

"No doubt any Pokémon would like her, even some that aren't really animal-like," he added. The girls blinked to the point.

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity. Ash pulled his PokéDex out, skimmed through some before finding an example.

"Here we go," he discovered. "And this one I own." He revealed a black boulder-like creature with two holes for eye and three stone legs. It also had red crystals protruding out of its back, feet and underbelly.

BOLDORE – HT: 2' 11" - WT: 249.9 LBS. - TYPE: ROCK – ABILITY: STURDY

"Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola," it computed. "Boldore absorbs energy into the crystals on it's back." The girls became timid at the sight of Boldore.

"That… rocks," Sweetie Belle punned. "And I couldn't think of a better pun than that."

"Maybe…" mulled Rarity. "By the way, how was it the other night with Pinkie?" Ash blinked before shook his head.

"It was fun until we crashed," he remembered. "I woke up and... her grip all around me is strong. I couldn't move at all until she woke up." Rarity irked to the sight described. That's when the phone rang.

"Mine!" She raced to the phone and answered. "Rarity speaking."

"Hey, Rarity!" cheered Pinkie. "Turn on the TV! It's about the play!" This made Rarity curious. Nevertheless, she turned the TV on.

"It's been two days since Canterlot High had their play with George Lucas' 1981 adventure: Raiders of the Lost Ark," an anchorwoman started. "But a lot of the buzz has been circled around the young man who played Indy: Ash Ketchum. People who had gone to see Canterlot's play have sent mail to the school which Principal Celestia has gathered in her home with her sister, Vice Principal Luna." The TV now showed Celestia being interviewed.

"We originally had Flash Sentry be the titular character," she explained. "But after his injury, we felt as if our play was ruined until the student body demanded Ash to fill Flash's shoes. We lucked out with Ash who not only cooperated with the students' demands, but played Dr Jones to a T."

"The mystery of Ash Ketchum continues to resonate among those in the city," the anchorwoman continued. Rarity shut the TV off and looked to her sister and their friend.

"Listen, we should be fresh for today's day with the fair opening up for the weekend," she suggested.

"Okay!" the two agreed. After freshening up for the day, Ash faced Rarity with something in mind.

"Can I ask for your opinion?" he asked. Rarity turned to Ash with the curiousness.

"Of course…" she pondered. Ash took a deep breath.

"Do you see me better with Fluttershy? Or Sunset?" Rarity blinked to the question.

"What… brought this on? Did you have… Were you arguing with-" Rarity shook her head from her attempts at understanding. "I'm sorry… Are you asking because you're in love with both?"

"Actually, the other way around. Don't get me wrong, they've been of great help to me since I came here on my way to Icirrus City."

"Yes, and the student body unified in welcoming you as well. It's best that you don't think about it much. We're celebrating the success of the play today." Ash nodded. They soon traveled out to the large fairgrounds. The multiple rides, the tents, kiosks, picnic tables… All who came became excited to have fun. Meeting up with Fluttershy and Sunset, they joined on the rides and played carnival style games. Ash showed the girls his accuracy as he blasted can pyramids of six with one throw at the stand run by Rainbow. Fluttershy lucked out with ping pong balls going into fishbowls holding goldfish as she won three while Ash and Sunset got none. However, Sunset had a pair of strong arms as she nailed the bell on a hammer strength game, Ash second and Fluttershy, not even close. Rarity and Leavanny helped paint faces with different items like flowers and butterflies. Sci-Twi joined up with Gloriosa and Timber and Twilight was with Flash. Pikachu enjoyed eating a large soft pretzel on Ash's shoulder.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked. Pikachu squeaked happily. The Crusaders came to Ash and grabbed his arms.

"Let's go, Ash!" cheered Apple Bloom.

"The Roller Coaster's a thrill!" suggested Sweetie Belle.

"Come on!" urged Scootaloo. Pikachu bailed on Ash to allow the Crusaders to take Ash.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he surrendered. The Crusaders dragged Ash to where Sunset wanted to start chasing.

"Sunset?" called Fluttershy. Sunset stopped at the calling of her name and turned to her friend.

"What's up, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"Can we… discuss about Ash?" Sunset gulped and cringed.

"Can I start?" Fluttershy nodded to Sunset's request. "Let's face it, I love the young man! He's… I mean, he's everything! Even more than Flash would ever be! Never in my wildest of dreams would I say that I found someone after Twilight reformed me! It's like Leo, Ash isn't someone I can let go!" Fluttershy gasped to Sunset's confession.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunset turned her head away.

"I want to say it to him. I'd rather live in his world, live with him…"

"Same with me!" Now Sunset became surprised. She didn't expect Fluttershy to suddenly confess.

"You… too?"

"I know it's out of the blue, but I've been having such a great time with him and I-I just don't wanna let him go! He's done so much for us, bringing him home would create a void for everyone, including me! I… don't wanna let him go. I-I just can't!" Sunset began to smile and met Fluttershy in a hug. Fluttershy looked perplexed.

"I don't need my magic to tell you had a dream of being with Ash. I did as well." Fluttershy gasped to the briefing.

"You did?" Knowing now about the dream, Fluttershy hugged Sunset back.

"Ash can be with us. I don't want to fight friends." Pikachu leaped to Fluttershy and Sunset's shoulders to nuzzle. The Crusaders and Ash had come off another ride. The girls seemed to be enjoying the time with Ash.

"How about we get some snacks?" requested Apple Bloom. Ash nodded and all proceeded to Pinkie's tent when Ash sensed something nearby. He started to move toward the origin when screams echoed. He turned to see the students and others attending becoming entangled in steel that wasn't present before. Echoes for help flooded the air. Then, evil laughter.

"Don't tell me…" he murmured. "You followed me!?" Team Rocket appeared to confront Ash as his Pokémon returned to Ash.

"'You followed me!?' is such a twerpish reaction to me," Jessie mocked.

"And how the whining of such is one to see," James rhymed.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future…"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in da Rock of Eternity!" gloated Meowth. This made Pinkie gasped to Meowth's tongue.

"Am I hearing things or did that cat have a Brooklyn accent?" she questioned. Team Rocket continued.

"The fiery destroyer," Jessie identified herself. "Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion," James added. "It's James!"

"Wisest of the wise," Meowth lied. "It's Meowth!"

"Now gather!" they chanted together. "Under the name of Team Rocket!" Ash groaned to the trio's motto.

"Somehow, I doubt Iris and Cilan had asked you three to look for me and Pikachu," he guessed.

"And why would I take requests from twerps and twerpettes like those two?" scoffed Jessie.

"Though, I will admit," James spoke up. "That new look definitely suits you! The suit, the haircut, you look a little more grown-up than before you left that nasty Dragon-Type twerpette."

"But enough of us, except for taking Pikachu to da boss!" ordered Meowth. Ash didn't want to give Team Rocket a chance.

"All you're taking is the electric train home!" he snapped back. "Pikachu. Electro Ball!" Pikachu began charging electricity on his tail when a bolt of energy shot at the group. Ash and the Pokémon jumped back and turned. They saw Midnight. "Sci-Twi?" Midnight shook her head.

"Twilight Sparkle's not here," she denied. "You're facing Midnight Sparkle!" She shot another bolt which made Ash retreat more. Those watching became scared of a repeat of before. Twilight now had a good view of Sci-Twi's new form.

"So that's Midnight Sparkle?" she realized. Ash then slipped. A bolt nailed Ash that sent him flying a few feet. Ash staggered to a knee.

' _What am I supposed to do?'_ he minded. Trixie, who was trapped within feet of Ash, tried to coax him to fight back.

"Ash, you can do it!" she encouraged. "Remember Indy! You have what it takes!" Jessie came to Trixie, lifting her chin to sneer at her.

"I don't know who this Indy-twerp is, but he's still a Pokémon Trainer," she reminded. "He's not going to do anything, so keep your twerpish trap shut while we take Pikachu off his hands." That's when Trixie saw herself within Jessie's eyes and shuttered as the Rocket woman walked to Pikachu where Leavanny protected him. Ash struggled after taking more shots from Midnight. His aura began to show.

"There it is," Midnight came to Ash and picked him up. "That energy… Soon, I'll make that mine. Allow me to give you my support." She gave a startled Ash a kiss to the lips and her tongue reached his uvula, licking it.

"NO!" screamed Sunset. A black veil began to leave Sci-Twi and coat Ash. The blue veil blended with the black and white lights as Sci-Twi collapsed. Ash tried to fight but the spirit became overwhelming and soon, the spirit laughed.

"Now, this power is mine!" she cackled. "I can feel it!" White flames formed glasses and his hair flared wildly. Using Ash's body, she picked Sci-Twi who regained consciousness. "I shall thank you for being in your body all these years. Now, you're no longer of use to me." She threw Sci-Twi away to which the Pokémon gathered around her. With a wave of his arm, Midnight began making holes in the darkened sky.

"Looks like dat twerpette spirit had more to show off," Meowth awed. Jessie ignored Meowth and pursued Pikachu.

"Come here, Pikachu!" pleaded Trixie. Pikachu listened and raced to Trixie with Iron Tail. With one powerful swipe, Pikachu freed Trixie who then clutched him. Ash, beginning to stir inside Midnight's power, wanted to let the spirit know who's body she's trying to take.

' _You have no idea what you're dealing with,'_ he growled. _'And what my aura can do with your magic.'_

"What!?" gawked Midnight. Without warning, Ash's hand reached for Jessie as she dove. A magic missile nailed Jessie in the face, knocking her into the steel pile where she became snared. She struggled to free herself.

"Wait a second!" she snapped. "You're working for me!" Ash's arm now pointed to Meowth who exposed his claws. Midnight's lightning shot stopped the Alley Cat Pokémon and sent him to a tent and tied with the rope and fabric.

"It's not me!" claimed Midnight. With a stomp, James fell into a hole with his head and shoulders sticking out.

"What's going on?" he asked, shocked. Now, Midnight grasped her new body.

"It's futile!" she screeched. Her hands clenched. "Why are you resisting?!" Her arms continued to remain outstretched. The hands opened in a snap, releasing everyone but Team Rocket from their restraints.

' _You know why, and let me show you the power of my aura!'_ roared Ash. A blue flame enveloped Ash's body.

"My power has merged with your aura! If you rid yourself of me, you'll not live to regret it!" Ash scoffed to the warning.

' _I… haven't regretted… anything, anyway!'_ With one gasp, the black and white veil exited the body. A ghostly image of Midnight formed from the veils as the aura became a flame, burning the spirit.

' _This… cannot… BE!'_ Finally, the aura gathered the veils which evaporated. The area returned to normal aside from the broken wood and twisted metal. The skies brightened and Ash's arms fell. He didn't move for a few seconds before he fell onto his back with a horrific thud. Quickly Sunset and Fluttershy reached Ash's fallen body as well as Pikachu and the rest of the Mane 8.

"Ash!" called Sunset. "Come on! Ash!"

"Please Ash!" urged Fluttershy. Sunset shook Ash, trying to stir him awake.

"Ash? You there?" She put her hand on his chest. That's when it struck her… He had no heartbeat. "No…" Immediately, she began pumping his chest with her palms. "Come on…" She became desperate. "Wake up… Come back to us!" Tears began to drip from her eyes. Twilight stayed close to Flash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle embraced their sisters as Rainbow and Pinkie clutched the Pokémon. It became futile for Sunset. She began to cry. She slowed the pumping until she stopped and dove on his chest. "Why!?" Fluttershy realized that Ash died.

"No…" Her eyes wallowed up in tears as she cried. Pikachu and the other Pokémon couldn't believe that his friend had sacrificed himself for them. "Don't go! Don't leave without us!" Seeing what happened, Sci-Twi felt even worse.

"I killed him…" she whimpered. "I can't believe I killed Ash." Everyone began to mourn. Someone who became a star for helping with a play was now gone. Not a dry eye existed. That's when there was a groan. Sunset felt his chest beating. Hearing and feeling Ash, Fluttershy and Sunset looked on as Ash began to open his eyes.

"Sun… set?" he groaned. "Flutter… shy?" Gasping at his awakening, Sunset dove onto Ash with her arms wrapped around his head.

"Ash!" she cried. "Oh my goodness!" Sci-Twi shed a tear with a smile, knowing he lived. Sunset had more as Fluttershy joined. "I couldn't live with myself if you did bite it!" She jimmied her head to give Ash a series of kisses to his face. She held onto one on the lips while Fluttershy giggled.

"Not before we explain why we're in love with you!" she teased. A second after Sunset's lips parted, Fluttershy kissed away to his face, the lips last. The Crusaders also came to give Ash some love.

"You saved everyone, Ash!" cheered Apple Bloom.

"You're a hero!" praised Scootaloo.

"You beat that Midnight Sparkle!" added Sweetie Belle. They hugged Ash, even though his body ached tremendously before they had their fun with kisses to his face. Trixie let Pikachu see his trainer while everyone cheered that Ash rid the evil spirit.

"I suppose he deserves the love necessary," she smiled.

"It would've been better if he didn't survive whatever the heck that was," Jessie scowled. That made Trixie's eye twitch.

"Speaking of not surviving…" she mocked. Out of her purse, she pulled out an electric trimmer… and turned the device on. That made all three tremble.

"What are you gonna do with that?" shivered James. With one charge, Jessie wailed out in fear. An ambulance came to pick Ash up. Two EMTs strapped Ash onto a gurney. Ash's head, arms and chest were wrapped in bandages. Being loaded onto the lifting gurney, Ash was on his way to the hospital. Fluttershy clasped his hand in a prayer.

"We'll keep an eye on your Pokémon," she promised. Ash nodded the best he could while having the neck-brace on. Just as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance, Celestia and Luna arrived.

"What's going on?" the principal asked. An EMT stopped Celestia as she saw Ash.

"I'm sorry, Principal Celestia," he warned. "Ash needs medical attention." Once inside, the doors closed and the ambulance drove away. Sci-Twi checked herself.

' _Midnight's no longer a part of me,'_ she thought. _'She's no longer a part of anyone now. I can now live a lot easier… if only Ash didn't get hurt because of her.'_ Celestia and Luna received information from the witnesses as they all wished for Ash to recover. How bad were his injuries from ridding Midnight from existence?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Intensive Love Unit

_Chapter 15: Intensive Love Unit_

* * *

Ash woke up, finding himself in a room, much different from Fluttershy or Sunset's rooms. He also heard plenty of noises. He had his arm splintered. He now realized he's in the hospital. Nurse Redheart entered to find his eyes opened. "Oh, you're awake," she realized. "I thought you'd be out a little longer than a few hours. Must be adrenaline." Ash was curious to the events at the fair.

"I'm the only one… admitted?" he asked.

"Yup. Everyone escaped injury, less serious. Take a look!" She gave Ash a newspaper with a headline about the fair.

HERO DEFIES KIDNAPPERS, SPIRIT

Ash decided to read the paper. "An evening at the fairgrounds nearly became a disaster area but Raiders of the Lost Ark's star, Ash Ketchum, not only stopped a spirit in control of a teenage girl but also two adults from kidnapping many young children for a questionable reason…" As Ash read the paper with Redheart, Flash, Bulk, Sandalwood and a few other young men waited in the waiting room for word when Trixie came in.

"Flash Sentry!" she called. Flash turned around to see the white-haired.

"Trixie, what's up?" he questioned. Trixie pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse.

"Can you give this to Ash? I'd want to see him as well, but… now's not a good time." Flash opened the paper and skimmed the letter.

"I see. We're gonna miss you for a while." Trixie nodded before exiting the hospital as Sunset, Fluttershy and Pikachu entered.

"That was weird," Sunset noted. "Trixie didn't acknowledge us." Pikachu seemed just as perplexed. Sandalwood came to the girls.

"Sunset, Fluttershy?" he greeted.

"Hey, Sandalwood," Fluttershy replied. "Can we leave Pikachu with you?"

"Of course. I bet Ash would want to see him and his Pokémon." Pikachu hopped off Fluttershy before boarding Flash who came by.

"Hey, buddy," he giggled. Eyeing her old crush, Sunset wondered about Trixie stopping by.

"Do you know about Trixie's visit?" she asked.

"She didn't stay for a minute," Flash relayed. "She gave me a note saying she's off soul searching." This made Sunset and Fluttershy puzzled. "Are you two gonna visit?"

"We will," Sunset promised. "With the rest of the Mane 8."

"We have a surprise at Pinkie's house," Fluttershy briefed. "And we have Team Rocket to banish."

"Gotcha…" Flash nodded. Back in the room, Ash turned the TV on with the remote by his bedside. The news had a brunette woman onscreen.

"Good morning to everyone, I'm Ann Chor," she welcomed. "Our top story, Mayor Mare is announcing that Canterlot's star and now local hero, Ash Ketchum, will be receiving rewards for stopping a dual threat to the city's boys and girls from two evil adults and a being of extraordinary belief. The images last night provide a story far from belief if not caught on film. Eyewitness reports explain that he stopped what was a magical spirit known only to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna while also dealing with these three." A photo of Team Rocket entered the screen. Before long, students emerged to give interviews.

"When Twilight transferred to Canterlot High," started Indigo. "Everyone at Crystal Prep believed it was the last we'd see of that Midnight. Boy, were we wrong! We're just lucky Ash was there."

"My wildest dreams didn't want Ash to sacrifice himself," Lemon murmured. "I would've wanted to make sure he'd be taken care of before paramedics arrived. Not only is he handsome but brave in the face of so much!"

"He came to us for a reason, not many," Sweetie Belle expressed. "Still, we were glad that he came to us when we did."

"Ash has been listed as the only injury reported," Ann continued. "There's also a confirmation that Mayor Mare will visit him." Ash muted the TV as Redheart entered the room again.

"Ash, you've got visitors," she informed. "Bulk, Flash, Sandalwood…" Ash listened and nodded, ready to see who came to praise him. Flash and other boys came to see Ash with Pikachu leaping onto his bed.

"Hey, Pikachu!" he greeted. Pikachu's happy cheer gave Ash a reason to smile.

"I didn't think you'd stay down for long," Flash sneered. "I'd say you're tougher than Bulk."

"Yeah!" roared Bulk… before realizing his new standing. "Hey!" The boys had a laugh before Flash handed Ash Trixie's note.

"Trixie wanted you to read it before anyone else," he explained. Ash opened the note:

DEAR ASH,

LAST NIGHT WAS A SERIOUS WAKE-UP CALL FOR ME. THAT CRIMSON WOMAN REVEALED TO ME WHAT I MAY BECOME. I MAY HAVE BEEN STARVING FOR ATTENTION AND MY ARROGANCE MAY HAVE PLAYED A CONTRIBUTING FACTOR… BUT THAT WOMAN SHOWED ME THE ERROR OF MY CURRENT WAYS. THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE AND WHEN ONE ADULT WHO USES CHILD-LIKE ANTICS TO GET TO YOUR SPECIAL MOUSE FOR RUINING YOUR LIFE… SOMETHING NEEDS TO CHANGE, WHICH IS WHY I'LL BE OUT OF CONTACT FROM EVERYONE FOR AWHILE. IT MAY BE A FEW DAYS, IT MAY BE UNTIL THE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR. I NO LONGER CAN SEE MYSELF AS THE GREATEST AND/OR MOST POWERFULEST, WHICH IS RIDICULOUS ON ITS OWN MERIT. BEFORE I CAN ALLOW CANTERLOT AND THE STUDENT BODY TO FORGIVE ME, I NEED TO FORGIVE MYSELF.

KEEPING IN TOUCH, TRIXIE LULAMOON

The boys heard the letter, knowing Jessie's antics caused Trixie's realization. "Team Rocket made this to her?" guessed Sandalwood. Then a knock on the door. All turned to see Luna entering.

"Ash, you're already up?" she called as she embraced his head to hug.

"Vice Principal!" gasped Flash. Luna released her grip.

"Your real mother would be so proud of what you did. Besides, I think one of these boys used the rest of the fundraiser money to get you something." Bulk revealed a leather jacket with a turquoise patch. The circled patch had a white "C" circling a yellow horse's head.

"Your own Varsity Letter Jacket!" he presented. "Cool, now you're really a part of us!" Ash laughed to the offer. Meantime at Pinkie's House, the Mane 8, Tepig and Oshawott worked with making a cake. There have been some discussion as to flavor.

"Apples, Pinkie!" argued Applejack.

"No, strawberries!" demanded Pinkie. The rest of the cake continued to process with design choices made by the Crusaders. Apple Bloom turned to Fluttershy for help.

"Is this cape too much, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"No, I think it's exceptional for Ash," she surveyed. Finally, Applejack and Pinkie made a decision.

"Well, that debate was long," the blond huffed. "Sunset, Fluttershy, why don't you go on ahead with the cake."

"We got business with Team Ricket back at the school," Rainbow mocked. Sunset's laugh knew Rainbow had hatred to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Okay, everyone," she accepted. "I'm sure you guys know the perfect punishment." Everyone now exited, leaving Fluttershy and Sunset with the Crusaders. That's when Sci-Twi returned to the two loved girls to Ash.

"I know things worked out but still, I can't get over what transpired last night," she muttered. "I tried to fend off Midnight as much as possible and-" She stopped when she felt Sunset's hand pat her shoulder.

"We're all okay," she eased. "That's what matters." Sci-Twi nodded, a tear streaking down her cheek. "If you want, you can go see him in the ICU, or you can help with the cake." Sci-Twi thought about the options. Back in Ash's ICU room, Luna had explained to Ash about her feelings.

"You see me that way, huh?" he awed. "Wow… Then again, I've had it happen a few times where I was mistaken for someone's son. Acknowledged as one is…"

"I know, but I can't help my make that statement to you," Luna assured. Ash smiled to Luna's wish.

"Thank you…" Just then, two more people entered the room. Principal Celestia and a gray-haired woman in a tan business and glasses entered.

"So, this is the young man who saved the fairgrounds?" the gray-haired asked.

"This is Ash, Mayor Mare," Celestia identified. A couple of photographers entered behind the two women. "Ash, this is Mayor Mare. Obviously, she's the mayor of the city." With his good arm, Ash shook Mare's hand.

"How long are you gonna be hospitalized?" asked Mare.

"They're saying two weeks, at least," he replied. Celestia picked up the clipboard and studied the writing.

"Bruised and broken ribs, spinal strain, collapsed lung, organ lacerations…" she listed. "It's a miracle that you've only been out for hours." Even Pikachu was a little surprised.

"I shouldn't make fun," Mare spoke. "But I'd consider those Badges of Honor. Anyway, my visit is to give you a different honor. As mayor of the city, I hereby bequeath you as an honorary citizen." Cameras flashed as Mare posed with Ash. At the school, Team Rocket was still in the jumbled mess of twisted metal and shaved heads. Meowth was without his charm on his head as Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie stand by the statue.

"You can't do this to us!" argued Jessie. "My gorgeous hair… my one true love… removed by that obnoxious twerpette!" Pinkie's head shook with a displeased look.

"You have a lot more than having no hair to worry about," she warned.

"You resort to a mass kidnapping just to get Ash's Pikachu?" scorned Applejack.

"So what!" snapped Jessie. "That Pikachu is ours so we get it to the boss!" James sighed to the loss of his own hair.

"You know, now that I think about it," he murmured. "Wherever I'm going, it's better than staying with Jessibelle." This made Rarity curious.

"Is this Jessibelle a family member of your family?" she wondered.

"Family-arranged fiancee," he replied. "She would disavow it now when I'm bald."

"Dat's nothing!" whined Meowth. "I'm without my charm!"

"Considering where Twilight says you're possibly going, you won't need it," Rainbow teased. Twilight emerged from the statue.

"We're ready on this end," she announced. "I told them of the ordeal and needless to say, they're not happy about it."

"Well, if you left us alone to get Pikachu, they wouldn't be so upset!" proclaimed Jessie. Rainbow stomped on Jessie's hairless crown.

"Sure, you kidnap all of us and now you're saying it's our fault?" she pointed out. Jessie snapped back, removing Rainbow's foot.

"And you should know better than to attack Pokémon Trainers!" she yelled. Applejack plugged her fingers into Jessie's nose.

"So, violence and murder on children is okay where you're from?" she growled.

"Who cares what you think!" mulled Jessie. Applejack then lifted all three Rockets at once, freaking the boys.

"I think she does!" cried James.

"Try… we all care!" scowled Applejack before throwing them into the statue and the rift. They emerged on the other side with Jessie and James as white ponies with the logo on their flanks. Meowth didn't change. Now, they were confronted by the ponies of Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie and none of them were happy.

"What's going on!?" gulped Jessie.

"So, you're the one who tried to hurt our princess, huh?" guessed Rarity.

"And after what she told us, we think it's best that you remain in that pile," Applejack scorned.

"We're getting lectured by talking steeds?" mumbled James. "Now, I've seen and heard everything." The two princesses came forward. Their faces told the boys, or colt and cat that the two were angry.

"So, this is the treacherous Team Rocket," Celestia studied. "And after what our fellow princess explained, we're here to pass judgment." From her horn, the Alicorn blasted both James and Jessie's heads with beams. It didn't look like the beams did anything. It even left Meowth a little puzzled.

"What was dat?" he mewed.

"A curse," Luna mentioned. "These two will no longer have a mane to speak of, permanently bald." Jessie's priceless face scared her in knowing that she won't have hair again.

"Why would you take the love of my life away!?" she stammered.

"You have bigger things to worry about," Celestia warned as she and Luna turned to the sky where the moon was out.

"Thank goodness, Princess Celestia warned every pony about a brief showing of the moon," Fluttershy mentioned. Hearing from the yellow pony, James realized where the three were going.

"Now, wait a minute!" he cried out. "You can't be sending us into space, right?" Now, all three tried to untangle themselves from the mess when Discord appeared and shot the metal.

"Now, don't you worry," he advised. "I made sure the steel will fall off once you reach your destination."

"And besides, I survived a thousand years up there, so it's not so bad of a sentence," Luna teased. She sided with Celestia as they charged their horns to the terrified group. The beams struck the pile before it lifted. One pulse in the beams sent Team Rocket over the village of ponies in a blur.

"Team Rocket's shooting the moon!" they cried in unison. Soon, they disappeared from sight. Back at the hospital in the human world, Principal Celestia brought out a portable monitor and a DVD. She laid them on the table and over Ash's bed.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This morning, some of the students had asked me to make a video for you, and I couldn't resist," she smiled. Inserting the DVD, she played the video. As mentioned, students appeared like Sweetie Drops.

"Hey, Ash!" she started. "This is Sweetie Drops. Several students and I decided to make a video to give you after your heroics last night. You came here to help us, even if it wasn't your intention. We're glad to know that you're gonna be okay." Next to appear was a curly redhead with bleach yellow skin.

"Ash, I know you don't know me," she believed. "Then again, those of us haven't had a chance to meet you personally. I'm Golden Hazel. When I saw you rid Midnight from Twilight and then yourself… I hoped you'd be strong enough to pull through. My hope apparently was granted. I hope to meet you at some point." Now appearing was a green-haired girl in a red beret. She wore a black tank-top with matching gloves.

"I am Watermelody, Ash," she identified herself. "When I saw you as Indy, I couldn't be more enamored by the look of a young Harrison Ford. However, that bravery is what sold me when you freed us on those fairgrounds. Perhaps I can get you a nice hat like my beret to go home with." Next was a brunette with light purple skin and a blue shirt.

"Ash, how ya doing?" she greeted. "This is Velvet Sky. I wanted to thank you for the time you spent in Canterlot High and how you saved us from those three adults." Now appearing was a white-skinned, turquoise-haired young woman in a pink dress. She shook maracas.

"Hello, Ash," she welcomed. "I'm Paisley. Mother Earth managed to be kind to those who raised your animals with the similar respect. That's why you're still here and not Midnight. I shake these to your gratitude." Paisley shook more before going to a greenish gray-skinned, blue-haired young woman with circular glasses.

"I'm Blueberry Cake," she named herself. "I could help you with fashion, I can help you with homework… but I can't do the saving of everyone like you did. And for that, I wish for a speedy recovery from you." Next came a green-haired, green-skinned girl with freckles and a tan shirt.

"Hello, Ash," she hummed. "I'm Wallflower Blush. Thank you for saving us from those adults and that spirit. I have a flower you can take home. It matches who you are." Now came a cream-skinned, blue/turquoise-haired girl with large glasses that have pink lenses and green headphones.

"Yo, Ash," she snapped. "DJ Pon-3, taking requests like the music for the Raiders play! At least I won't be playing at your funeral. I have some sick tracks to listen to when you reach home or in your next Pokémon Battle." Now appearing was a teal-skinned, purple-haired girl wearing a blue blouse over a yellow shirt.

"I'm Aqua Blossom, Ash," she introduced herself. "I wanna say… thank you for all you've done… From the play to showing us your special creatures… I wanted to give that little otter a cute hat to wear. Maybe when you're discharged, I can do that." Last was another cream-skinned, amaranth-haired young girl wearing a green tank-top.

"Ash, I'm Rose Heart," she started. "You were wonderful… as an aid to Canterlot High, a teacher with your Pokémon, as Indy… I'm sorry you got hurt but knowing that you'll be okay… that's all I wanted to know." Those in the video gathered for one last shot. Watermelody, Wallflower, Rose, Aqua, Paisley, Blueberry, DJ, Velvet Sweetie Drops and Golden Hazel stood next to one another.

"From all of us of Canterlot High," started Wallflower. They blew a kiss each to the camera.

"Thank you, Ash Ketchum!" they cheered. The video came to an end. Celestia closed the device as Sci-Twi entered.

"I made quite an impact," Ash murmured.

"You certainly did," Celestia agreed. Sci-Twi knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Celestia nodded as she excused herself.

"I'm gonna check on the situation at school," she waived. She left Ash and Pikachu with Sci-Twi. She sat by his bed.

"I can't say sorry to you enough," she whimpered. Ash and Pikachu blinked to the confession. "I had Midnight secured. I had her pinned after the Friendship Games and when we got the geodes from Camp Everfree, we thought it would be enough to suppress Midnight for good. It was until you came. I tried to fight it as much as possible but she came out. At least now, she's dead." Ash felt bad for Midnight's fate.

"She was… that much a part of you, huh?" he guessed.

"Yeah… I didn't think there's another way to remove Midnight from me." Ash laid back down as Sci-Twi picked Pikachu up to pet.

"I feel worse than how Team Rocket entrapped you guys." Sci-Twi giggled before recalling something.

"We should be the ones feeling sorry. When I spent time with Princess Twilight, she told me about how her friends in Equstria were like mine here, that we have the same Elements of Harmony." Ash blinked to the name.

"Elements of Harmony?"

"Six harmonic elements… and you have them as we do as well. Honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic." Ash thought to Sci-Twi's explanation.

"I'd… question the magic bit."

"I don't. You have the magic of your Pokémon, right? You have it, Pikachu's got it, Oshawott, Tepig… you see where I'm going?" Ash finally smiled to her claim. That's when there's a knock.

"We're here!" announced Pinkie. Ash and Sci-Twi saw the Mane 8 enter and Sunset rushed to Ash's side to give him a hug.

"You doing okay, honey?" she cooed.

"I'll be…" Ash assured.

"We weren't until Timber gave us a ride," Rainbow sighed. This excited Sci-Twi.

"Timber!?" she repeated before leaving… but not before giving Pikachu to Fluttershy.

"Anyway, we brought you something to say thanks for all you did," Pinkie explained. They opened the box to unveil the cake with designs of Pokéballs and Ash's Pokémon's heads with scarves. Ash's head had a cape. There was also writing on it.

THANK YOU, ASH KETCHUM!

"You guys…" Ash laughed. "You shouldn't have!" The girls and Pikachu joined in the laugh. That's when someone new entered.

"So, I can finally meet Indy for myself, huh?" the new voice asked. All turned to the woman in black with the chestnut around the neck. Rainbow gawked to the chestnut.

"It- It can't be!" she figured. The mysterious figure took her hat and sunglasses off, revealing a tangerine-colored blond woman with pink streaks.

"Hey, girls," she greeted. "I know it hasn't been long." Aside from Twilight, the Mane 8 became shocked.

"Chestnut Magnifico!?" they shouted. Rainbow emitted a high-pitched squeal. Remembering the discussions before the play, Ash had the chance to see her for himself.

"You're Daring Do?" he guessed.

"I am, Doc Jones… or should I say Doc Ketchum," Chestnut teased. This gave the Mane 8 gawks.

"You mean to say that you attended the play?" awed Rarity.

"I did, and I saw how much the Pokémon mean to Ash. I wish I learned about it when he had that class a couple of weeks ago." Ash felt Chestnut's words and wanted to share in the teachings.

"I'd love to, Chestnut," Ash murmured. "But I can't in the state I'm in. And besides, once I leave here, I'm heading back to my world… and to Icirrus City where I was suppose to be going to anyway." Chestnut nodded to his wish.

"Yeah, you seemed to have had enough, especially as the lead role of the play," she acknowledged. Twilight had an idea for Chestnut.

"You know, we can help you in learning about Pokémon like he taught us," she suggested. The rest gawked to Twilight's idea.

"Twi, are you serious?" she gulped.

"Why not?" she wondered. "Ash taught us all we need to know and we can share with those who can, including Chestnut." The actress felt honored to have these girls teach her about Pokémon.

"That would be great," she accepted. "If I do have one, maybe include them and all of you in a future movie."

"That would be awesome to see happening!" Pinkie cheered. Rainbow's excitement overwhelmed her to having her faint onto the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna let Ash recover… and Rainbow as well," Chestnut pointed out. "Ciao!" She left the room and Fluttershy attended Rainbow's fall, still awe-struck.

"We're… gonna… be… in… Chestnut's new movie!" she squealed out loud. "This can't be a dream!" Sci-Twi reentered the room after her time with Timber.

"Was that Chestnut Magnifico?" she asked.

"It was, Sci-Twi," Applejack confirmed. "And we're all invited when we offer the lessons Ash gave us… to be in her movie." Sci-Twi clapped wildly when Rarity had a suggestion in mind.

"Since it's Ash who brought everything together, let's reward him," she sneered. She brought out a makeup case. Sunset's grinned to the reward as Ash began to sweat in fear.

"Oh no…" he moaned. Rainbow passed off the lipsticks.

"Sorry, I don't do makeup, Rarity!" she brushed off before going to Ash. "I prefer moments like this as 'eau natural!'" Rainbow leaned in and kissed Ash on the nose.

"Suit yourself," Sunset scoffed while branding red lips. Twilight had purple, Sci-Twi had light purple, Rarity had white, Applejack had orange, Pinkie had pink and Fluttershy had yellow. "Here we come!" Ash gulped as the girls leaned in and kissed Ash all over his face. After a minute, Ash's face was covered in lipstick marks with only yellow and red lips on his. Ash looked wiped out.

"A lot of love…" he groaned. Ash remained in the hospital for two weeks to let his body recover. Rehabilitation helped his improvement as he and Pikachu exited the hospital with a clean bill of health. After receiving a clean bill of health, Flash was the first to greet him and a larger hairstyle. The raven-haired trainer had twice as much hair as before it was trimmed. The scruff look gave it the appearance of a lion.

"I don't know about you, but you look more fierce like that," he commented.

"You think so?"

"I do, dude! Anyway, everyone's at the pizza parlor. Come on!" Ash couldn't wait as they arrived at the pizza parlor. On arrival…

"Surprise!" was the greeting by everyone. All surrounded Ash and Pikachu with greetings and even those on the video made their appearances known. Ash even met the manager of the parlor came to Ash.

"Because you did so much, we made this pizza in your name!" he said as he presented a pizza with hot dog pieces, sausage, pepperoni, onions, green peppers and chili sauce.

"My favorite: Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza!" recognized Ash

"Well, we're calling it the Ash Ketchum pizza. I believe you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks!" After time spent with students in the parlor, it became late. Fluttershy joined Sunset, Ash and Pikachu at Sunset's home. The fair was where they decided to love Ash equally. A shirtless Ash became sandwiched between two girls who fell asleep: Sunset's head on his chest and Fluttershy's head was adjacent to his ear as she also held Pikachu. Tomorrow will be the last day for Ash at Canterlot. The school will miss him and his Pokémon.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	16. Icirrus Going Home

_Chapter 16/Final: Icirrus Going Home_

* * *

The morning rose at Sunset's home. Ash, Sunset and Fluttershy slept soundly together for the first time since the girls united their love and support for their new boyfriend. Sunset woke to see the crystal clear day, not a cloud in sight. She turned to Ash to stir him out of sleep, knowing that today was his and the Pokémon's last day. "That adorable sleeping face," she cooed quietly. Fluttershy woke to see Ash's still sleeping face. That's when Sunset leaned in and gave Ash a deep and passionate kiss, a more admiring kiss than the one on first night she slept with him, her tongue twisting around his. Almost immediately, Ash's body reacted. His arms reached up and wrapped Sunset's head to further embrace. He didn't want to let go. Kiss complete, Ash had come around. "Morning, Sunshine." Ash laughed, understanding her tease.

"Morning, Gorgeous," Ash returned. Sunset's beamed a smile before spotting Fluttershy. She waived the pink-haired to join. Ash also spotted Fluttershy which Sunset called over.

"Um…" the pink-haired struggled to speak. "Goo- Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Fluttershy," Ash welcomed. Sunset nodded to Fluttershy before she gave Ash a heartfelt smooch of her own. A few seconds of Fluttershy smiling, she suddenly frowned. Pikachu, awakened by the kissing noises, saw Fluttershy's face and became worried. He squeaked to the animal lover about it.

"You're wondering why I'm sad, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu nodded as all three crawled out of bed and Fluttershy hoisted Pikachu. "You, Ash and the Pokémon are going home today. I'm missing you already." Sunset and Ash blinked to Fluttershy's concern.

"We haven't left yet," Ash pointed out.

"I know, but still…" she cried. Understanding her concern, Ash and Sunset wrapped their arms around Fluttershy to console in a hug. They had breakfast before going to Canterlot High. In Celestia's office, Ash met with the principal and the Vice Principal for the last time.

"So, this is it?" guessed Luna. "You're heading back to the Pokémon World?"

"It is, you two," Ash concluded. "I had fun with everyone here, and it was nice to be around you as well like when you had me over at your home after coming here." Luna reached Ash and hugged him with a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I'd argue that you paid us back in droves, Ash," Celestia giggled. "But that wouldn't be fair to you. After all, you saved our play and our students, especially when we all know you should've been elsewhere with your Pokémon. You've even made peace among the students about one's troubled past and taught us an all new class, albeit one day. If I was your mother right now, the amount of love I'd be giving you wouldn't do justice, not at all." Ash let Celestia's word sink in.

"Just knowing that the school's in great spirit is all I wanted to see. Besides, you two, the students, the teachers… I've been learning a lot as well. I could argue that I was as much of a student as the rest of the school is." Celestia shed a few tears to the remark.

"I know you understand as much as I do… of how important this school's to us." Ash extended a hand and Celestia took it, only she reeled Ash in for a hug and a kiss to the side of his head. "We're gonna miss you so much!" Ash hugged Celestia back as Luna joined with a kiss to the cheek. Ash and Pikachu came outside of Canterlot High where he met with the students.

"So, this is it?" believed Sandalwood. "You're leaving us?"

"I am, everyone," Ash admitted. "I had fun with everyone here." Diamond, Silver Spoon and the Crusaders came to Ash and piled on him.

"Don't go away, Ash!" cried Apple Bloom.

"We want you to stay!" added Diamond.

"We still wanna play with your Pokémon!" whined Sweetie Belle.

"I know, but I have to," Ash explained.

"Maybe we can come visit your world?" asked Silver Spoon.

"You're all welcomed to," Ash answered. The girls squealed in glee before bombarding Ash in kisses. Then, there was a bark. Looking up, Winona lunged in and gave Ash's face a tongue bath. "STOP! HEY!" Applejack lifted Winona from Ash and everyone got off Ash as Watermelody came forward with her berets.

"It's great that I'm finally meeting you," she awed. Ash got up, his face covered by saliva from the lips. Out of nowhere, Oshawott emerged from his Pokéball. Seeing his Sea Otter Pokémon, Ash sighed. "Just the otter I was looking for!" She brought out a turquoise beret. She knelt to Oshawott. "Here you go!" Watermelody fitted the beret on Oshawott's head. The Sea Otter Pokémon bounced around happily as DJ reached Ash.

"Yo!" she greeted. "I heard you're getting the Indy series. Thought I could hook you up with some awesome tunes while back over in your land." She handed Ash a tiny MP3 player with earbuds.

"Sweet!" he praised. After getting more gifts from students, the time came where the students dread since meeting him for the first time: saying goodbye. Every girl watched, tears flooding their faces in heartbreak that they may never see him again. The Mane 8 had gear on hand for when they crossed to Ash's world. They headed to the hill that Ash fell from when he first arrived. "Funny enough, I was heading in this direction when the ground gave way."

"And where Sunset spotted you falling," Rarity added. Ash smiled as he donned his initial gear.

"By the way, Rarity, the upgrades to my Unova gear is unreal! It feels lighter and comfortable!" Rarity giggled to Ash's compliment.

"'Tis nothing a future fashion entrepreneur can't create." They found the spot where Ash and the Pokémon fell from, a large cavity of the cliff. Pinkie came to the side and viewed down the missing piece of the cliff.

"That's a bigger fall than I imagined," she gulped. "I wonder why the ground gave way? You don't weigh as much as Bulk." Ash and the rest of the Mane 8 sighed.

"It just may have been a weak spot that he stepped on," Applejack assumed.

"Maybe, but this is the way he came from," Spike barked. Noting the collar, Applejack determined it's Sci-Twi's Spike.

"Hey, Twi?" she asked. "Where's your Spike?" Twilight looked to Applejack with a smile.

"Spike's back home and in dragon form," she explained. "He had duties to fulfill in Ponyville."

"Gotcha…" The group entered a wooded area where they found a large tree with a cavernous entrance.

"This is the tree I emerged from," Ash identified.

"So that means once we go through here, we're in the Pokémon World?" guessed Fluttershy. Rainbow patted Ash on the shoulder.

"Only one way to know," she prepared. "Lead the way." The group entered and traveled through the cavernous tunnel. About five minutes later, they emerged on the other side where they were in a forest.

"We're here!" he announced. The Mane 8 quickly emerged where they saw gray doves with pink heart marks on their beaks, pink deer calves with a yellow flower on their heads, reddish-brown prairie dogs, floating spores of cotton with eyes… the sight of the creatures began to overwhelm the girls.

"Wow!" awed Sunset. "This… is… incredible!"

"Unbelievable!" gasped Sci-Twi. "Imagine all the research we can do on these creatures. I almost want to stay here and understand this word from its roots!" One deer calf trotted to Pinkie who adored it right away.

"You are so cute!" she cooed while petting the flower-like mane. "Oh, yes you are!" The deer calf neighed happily to the petting. Applejack got a little spook from a bark.

"Spike, what was that-" she started to scold before finding a light brown puppy with cream color fur over its face and dark blue patch of fur on its back. It reached up on Applejack's leg which made her change her tune. "Who might you be, little fella?" She picked the puppy up before it attacked her face with puppy licks. Applejack nudged her head back from the licking. "Lovable, that's for sure!" Ash came over to see Applejack's finding.

"Looks like Lillipup likes you already," he noted. Applejack awed the name of the little puppy Pokémon.

"Lillipup, huh?" Lillipup barked before Applejack embraced it in a hug. "I think you and Winona will get along just fine." The Pokémon enjoyed being around the Mane 8, as did the girls themselves. Suddenly, a squeak echoed for Pikachu to hear. He turned to find a black flying squirrel with white face and belly and yellow circular cheeks to match the inside of its cape-like flaps. Pikachu squeaked back, causing Ash to look up.

"Emolga!?" he named. Emolga heard Ash and landed on his outstretched arm which Emolga landed on and Fluttershy studied.

"I've never seen a flying squirrel before," she admitted. "But this one is rather adorable." She tickled Emolga on the abdomen as Ash figured out why she showed up.

"It also means Iris and Cilan are coming," he believed. Pinkie came forward with the deer calf, interested with the names.

"How would you know?" she asked. Before Ash could answer…

"ASH!" a young woman shouted. All turned to find two young people running to the group. One was a green-haired teen wearing a waiter's uniform, including a bow tie. The other was a tanned violet-haired girl, her enormous hair reaching her calves. She wore an ivory shirt with baggy sleeves and skinny white tights under a pink sash wrapped around her waist. Ash and the Mane 8 watched on.

"Iris!" he named the girl. "Cilan!" The two reached Ash as Sci-Twi and Pinkie reached Ash's side.

"Where in the world have you been?!" snapped Iris. "We've been looking for you for the past month!" Ash gulped to the angered Iris as Emolga leaped back to her.

"Come on, Iris. It's not my fault I stayed away for so long."

"Of course it is!"

"No it's not!" sang Pinkie. Iris and Cilan turned to the pink-haired girl as Rarity spotted the green-haired.

"We had him over at our school recovering from injuries," Sci-Twi explained. "Besides, if you're gonna place blame, you might wanna plant it on Oshawott." To Cilan, the claim had truth.

"It makes sense," he pondered. "Oshawott did lead Ash away." Pinkie nodded to Cilan's point.

"That's what Ash said happened," she backed up. Rarity decided to confront Cilan.

"So, who must you be?" she asked. Cilan faced the girl who seemed to be enjoying his look.

"It's Cilan," he introduced himself before bowing. "Pokémon Connoisseur." Rarity took his charming appearance.

"This may be a rarity for me, and that's not just what my name is." She gave Cilan a sweet kiss to his lips. Fluttershy laughed to Rarity's sudden affection to Cilan.

"Apparently, we're not the only one's who've found love!" she giggled. Iris blinked before turning to Fluttershy with a gawk. One of Ash's girlfriends, Fluttershy had her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that!?" she wondered. Sunset reached the three to clarify.

"You see, Fluttershy and I happen to be Ash's new girlfriends," she identified. Iris became irate.

"Girlfriends!?" she gasped. "Ash doesn't need a girl in his life!" Fluttershy and Sunset gasped to Iris' audacity. Rainbow came forward to give Iris a piece of her mind.

"And what makes you come up with that rule?" she argued. "HUH!?" She had backup to challenge Iris.

"Do you know what he's done over the past month!?" snapped Pinkie. "He took care of our school and the student body!"

"He volunteered to help out with the school play when one of our actors was hurt!" added Applejack.

"He saved us from Team Rocket and an evil spirit by himself!" pointed Twilight. Cilan gasped to Team Rocket's mentioning.

"Now that they brought it up, I've been missing that flavor of anxiety and dread from those three," he mentioned. "Of course, they'll go where Pikachu goes." Rarity snorted a laugh.

"Those three will not be a bother to all the Pokémon and their trainers now," Rarity assured. "Let alone Pikachu." Ash nodded to confirm Rarity's statement. Iris wasn't going to stand quietly about the issue.

"Well, maybe if Ash stayed put with us, none of your problems would've happened!" she complained. Quickly, Sunset had a retort ready.

"Well, maybe if you did care about Ash like we do, you would've found him and been able to take him home before anything bad happened," she sneered. Iris irked to the point.

"Boy, I could testify that I was still looking for Ash," Cilan sighed. "My Detective Connoisseur moment failed, though Iris remained reluctant and still refuses to explain why she's even traveling with us." Rarity blinked to Cilan's case.

"She's just journeying with him for randomness?" she guessed.

"Pretty much," Ash sighed. "She wants to be a Dragon-Type Master but so far, she's just been dragging her feet." The argument about Ash fumed Iris.

"I don't mind Cilan getting himself a girl, but Ash is another story!" she growled. "Little kids shouldn't be loved!" That made the girls angry while Fluttershy and Rarity watched.

"WHICH MAKES YOU THE REAL LITTLE KID!" they bellowed. Iris backed away from the angry teens.

"Ash, you seem to have brought over some lively young women from wherever they came from," Cilan sighed.

"If they're lively, you should see the rest of the student body," Ash warned.

"Especially when Pokémon are around," Rarity added. Iris retreated while a grayish-green baby dinosaur-like creature with a head fin and protruding tusks emerged to comfort her. Fluttershy came to see Ash once more now that Iris had been scared straight.

"This place is wonderful," she awed. "We all wish we could stay and enjoy this place…" Ash knew what Fluttershy wanted to say.

"I understand," he quickly replied. Fluttershy smiled before giving Ash a loving lip-to-lip kiss. Sunset also reached Ash to say her farewell.

"Ash, I promise to keep in touch with you when I get chances," she wished.

"Sunset…" Ash whispered before Sunset gave him her loving kiss.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Pinkie. She pounced on Ash before showering him with kisses to his face. Cilan, Sunset and Fluttershy laughed to the sight. Once Rarity gave Cilan a farewell kiss of her own, the Mane 8 departed back to Canterlot. Cilan saw Ash hoist the huge back of gifts from the student body.

"What's all in there?" he asked.

"Parting gifts," Ash briefed. "Movies, music, clothes… You'll definitely enjoy some archaeology." Cilan laughed to the title. They saw Iris crying about being called "a little kid."

"WHY!?" she whined. "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! I'M NOT!" Cilan came to Iris to cheer her up.

"They're gone now," he assured. "It's best not to worry about it, okay?" Iris nodded with tears dripping from her eyes. After making sure Iris could move along, Ash seemed ready to go on with being a Pokémon Trainer.

"Icirrus City?" he guessed.

"Indeed," Cilan confirmed. "That way, we can ship all that back home."

"Nice… Hopefully, Mom likes the Indy set."

"Indy who?" questioned Iris. Ash started to explain as he and the reunited friends moved on with their adventure.

* * *

 _(Vertress City/One month later…)_

Ash, Cilan, Iris and their Pokémon friends reached a gathering of young people and other Pokémon. "We're finally here!" announced Cilan. "Vertress City, home of Unova's main Pokémon Tournament: The Vertess Conference!"

"It's been a longtime coming for all of us!" huffed Iris. Ash, now sporting a slick ponytail, saw the huge crowd and saw a stage being set up with instruments like a keyboard and drums, guitars and cymbals.

"Looks like we're getting a concert today," Ash believed. They began to approach the stage in their setup when Pikachu turned to squeak someone over. The three heard the squeaking.

"Do you see someone, Pikachu?" asked Cilan. Arriving was Trixie and she hugged Ash to start.

"I finally found you," she greeted before her lips pressed his cheek to kiss. This astonished Ash.

"Trixie, what's up?" he wondered. "How's that soul searching going?"

"It's a long road but I'm making incredible progress. I returned to Canterlot High and helped make amends to Sunset and the Mane 8."

"Well, that's awesome to hear. I wanted to thank you for protecting Pikachu when I dealt with Midnight."

"Hey, you protecting and saving us from Midnight and Team Rocket, or Ricket in Rainbow's words. Ironically, I would've wanted to thank Jessie for getting me on the right path." Iris, hearing Trixie's story, scoffed to her tale.

"If it takes someone like her to change you," she snorted. "Talk about a little kid." Trixie huffed to Emolga's trainer.

"I suppose that's what I was back then," she accepted. Ash placed a hand on Trixie's shoulder while Pikachu jumped on the other.

"If the school's accepting you now more than then," he started. "Ride with it!" Trixie nodded to Ash's words before Fluttershy found Ash and tackled him.

"You made it!" she cheered. Ash recovered and sat up.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" he greeted. Fluttershy sat him up before giving him a passionate kiss, tongues in a tango. Her tank-top had Ash's face on it.

"If not for my actions, I would've claimed him," Trixie sighed. Sunset spotted the group as Fluttershy ended the kiss and stood him upward.

"There's my guy!" she cheered before hugging him tightly. She also had her shirt printed with Ash's face.

"Sunset, hi!" he returned before they smooched, irritating Iris.

"Do you three have to be doing that?" she complained.

"Why is it a problem?" asked Cilan. "Besides, I think Ash needs the sweet and spicy taste of love." Rarity came from behind Cilan.

"You're the dressing in my salad of love, Cilan," she teased before giving him a kiss. The rest of the Mane 8, all wearing Ash's head on their clothes.

"We heard the news that you're going to be in the tournament," Applejack reported.

"It's why Canterlot High's come by to cheer you on," Sci-Twi added. "Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna."

"We couldn't miss it if it meant extra homework for all of us," Rainbow sneered.

"And we had time to make a list of songs for the concert," Pinkie briefed. Iris awed what the Mane 8 had in store.

"So that's who's playing tonight?" she guessed.

"It is," Twilight acknowledged. Ash and Pikachu became excited.

"You guys are awesome!" he praised. The teens cheered in acceptance.

"Are you almost set?" questioned Cilan. "Do you need help?"

"We do," Fluttershy wished. "Our Pokémon could use a bit of aid." All turned to see a brown fox pup with a collar of white fur by Twilight, a Leavanny by Rarity, a brown dog with a cream-colored mustache and blue fur on its back by Applejack, an orange flying lightning rod covered in a veil by Sci-Twi, a tiny white eel-fish with a yellow wavy line on its side by Rainbow, a black butterfly with a long nose by Fluttershy, a pink-and-cream bipedal creature with big ears and a fluffy tail by Pinkie, and a tiny mouse that looked like Pikachu, but with a brighter coat color and a heart-shaped tail held by Sunset. Ash recognized the Pokémon.

"Sunset has a Pichu," he named. "Applejack's got a Stoutland, Sci-Twi has a Rotom, Twilight has an Eevee, Rainbow's got a Tynamo…"

"Have you seen the speed on this tiny thing?" she gloated. "I swear I have to use my geode to keep up!" Tynamo laughed to Rainbow's compliment. Ash continued.

"Rarity's got her own Leavanny," he named. "Pinkie's got an Audino and Fluttershy's got a Beautifly." Fluttershy giggled to Ash's smarts as Twilight came over and tucked her head to Ash's ear.

"Just a head's up, but Discord's hanging around here," she informed. Ash gawked to the news.

"For real?" he whispered back.

"He found enjoyment and wants to be a permanent resident. Equestria won't be the same but you never know with him." Ash nodded to Twilight's warning. He decided to get himself registered.

"I'm gonna check myself in before I forget." Fluttershy reached Ash with a request.

"Can I come along?" she asked. Ash nodded before they and Pikachu headed for the registration booth.

"Fluttershy and I may fight over him from time to time," Sunset grinned. "But it just means that much love for him to bear." The night fell and all the trainers, Pokémon and fans were given a concert in lieu of their conference. They wanted to make sure everyone had a great time. For Ash, one wayward trip gave him a lifetime of discovery. Now, he has two girlfriends, a school of fun and a place where he'll feel welcomed at anytime. He was Canterlot's stallion.

* * *

END

(Whew, I'm finally done with this. I'm gonna close the polls since you've decided. While there are some details I'm working out, I'll be starting that story real soon.)


End file.
